House of Memories
by Sailor Staria
Summary: Serena's family has been killed in a car acident, now Darien must help Serena over come her lose and move on in life. Maybe he can even finally win her love over. This takes place in the first sseason, but crosses over into some of the other ones.
1. Chapters 1-5

"House of Memories"  
By: Sailor Staria  
Part 1  
  
I don't know how to explain this, but lately I haven't been able to   
get her out of my mind. Yes that cute, beautiful, klutzy, energetic, blond,   
meatball headed, Serena has invaded my mind. I hate to admit it but i think   
I'm in love. Yes as Andrew would say, 'Mighty Darien has finally fallen for   
someone'.  
I must have it bad, because I have been standing here, outside the   
arcade, for an hour now and she doesn't even get out of school of another   
fifteen minutes! I know she'll be here at exactly 3:20, as usual, to bug   
Andrew. Just like she does every day.  
I just have one small problem. She hates me. And I'm not using the   
statement lightly. She totally despises me! Of coarse I don't help matters   
by calling her meatball head. I can't help it, old habits die hard. Also I   
feel as if I'm betraying my princess. The girl that I know nothing about and   
yet I feel as though i've met her. She's the one who holds the key of my   
true identity. That's why I must gather the rainbow crystals at all costs.   
Serena you've got me so confused!! Here comes Andrew. I wonder what he   
wants.  
"Hi Darien." Andrew said.  
"Hey Andrew. What's up?" I said.  
"Not much, but why have you been standing out here for over an   
hour?"  
"I'm kinda waiting for someone."  
"Oh really." Andrew said in a sly voice. "Who?"  
Really Andrew pries into m life too much. Sure he's my best friend,   
but still. Just as he said that she came walking around the corner and fell   
flat on her face. I had to laugh, so that Andrew wouldn't figure out that it   
was her who had me all wako.  
"Way to go meatball head." I said.  
"Oh, shut up Darien." Serena yelled.  
I could see that she had been crying and it wasn't from falling. It   
must have been what made her fall in the first place.  
"What's wrong Serena?" Andrew asked.  
"Andrew do you know where I can get a job?" Serena asked.  
A JOB!!!! Why would serena need a job? She gets money from her mom   
every week and her dad has a really good paying job. Why would she need one?  
"Why do you need a job?" Andrew asked.  
That's when she broke down. She started to sob, but it wasn't her   
usual 'You're_so_mean' sob. This was a sad and frightened sob. I just wanted   
to go to her and take away all of her fears and sadness. Andrew looked at me   
for help. He wasn't sure of what to do. Serena was leaning against him   
crying her eyes out. I felt a surge of jealousy shoot through me. I wished   
that she was crying on me,not him.  
I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder. That surprised her   
and Andrew. She looked at me with her tear fille eyes.  
"Serena, how about you, me, and Andrew all go get a sunday and you   
can tell us what's wrong. My treat." I said.  
She hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded her head in   
agreement.  
We all went to the cafe next to the arcade and I got Serena an   
chocolate sunday. Andrew and I just had coffee. Serena picked at her ice   
cream. Something was really wrong.  
"So what's up? What's got you so bummed out?" Andrew asked.  
That started the water works all over again. Way to go Andrew, make   
her cry more. I can't stand seeing her cry. I got up from my seat next to   
Andrew and sat down next to my crying angle. Andrew gave me a strange look.   
Serena had placed her head on table to quite the noise she was making. I   
lifted her face and smiled.  
"Come on Serena, you can tell us. We've helped you out before,   
remember, with you're friend." I said.  
Serena sniffled a little and wiped away a few tears.  
"Well..... I just found out..... that......" Serena was about to cry   
some more. "There was a .....big ....car .....accident ...and ...and ..."   
She started to cry again.  
I started to put a few things together in my mind. Serena needs a   
job and a big car crash. Oh my!  
"Serena, I'm so sorry! Your parents were in the crash weren't they."   
I said. Serena nodded and cried even harder.  
Andrew was shocked. Serena calmed down a little and told us more.  
"Mom, dad, and Shingo were all killed. I only have enough money to   
last me a couple of months and that's only if I only pay the bills and buy   
food. My schooling for this year is payed for and my parent payed to final   
payment on the house last year. What I'm I gonna do?!?!?" Serena started to   
cry.  
She's only fourteen. She shouldn't have to worry about all of that.  
"Serena I'll see if I can find you a job. Maybe one at the arcade.   
But if I don't get back to work I won't have a job. I'm really sorry about   
what happened. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Andrew said and walked off.   
Once he was gone I hugged Serena, she was still crying. She stopped when I   
hugged her. I let go and she looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes full   
of tears.  
"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.  
"Why are you being so nice to me? Is it out of pity?"  
"No, it's not out of pity. It's just that... well come with me and   
I'll tell you."  
"Alright."  
I payed the bill and we headed for the park. I loved being with   
Serena.  
"Meatball head I know what you're going through."  
"How could you? Your family didn't just die!" Her voice was full of   
hate. Hate for me I bet.  
"No, they died when I was very young. I was orphaned in a terrible   
car crash. Because of it I don't even know if Darien is my real name or who   
my parents were. I grew up alone, with no family, in an orphanage. You were   
lucky to at least know your family. I don't like seeing you sad Serena. It's   
just not you. I want to help you out if I can and if you will let me."  
We stopped in the rose gardens and Serena looked at me. I couldn't   
think of what to say. In her eyes I could see confusion, sadness, fear, and   
could that be a slight hint of love. Love for me? I couldn't stand it any   
longer. There was no one near us. So I leaned down and kissed her. She   
seamed shocked, which I don't blame her, because i gave her no warning. I   
broke the kiss and saw a slight hint of pink flow to her checks.  
"Now how can I help you out, Serena?"  
  
Part 2  
"Now what can I do to help you out?" I asked serena.  
She looked at the ground, obviously thinking of what to say.  
"Darien," She started. "Yes."  
"I'm scared. Really scared. I don't know what I'm going to do!"   
Serena started to cry. I Held her in my arms as she cried. I rocked her like   
a small child, trying to calm her down.  
"How about I give you a ride home." I said.  
"OK." She said weakly. We walked back to me car, which was parked   
near the arcade. I opened the door for her. Serena got in and put her seat   
belt on. I did the same and started the car. I headed down the street and   
then realized, I didn't know where Serena lived!  
"Um,mind telling me where you live." I said.  
Serena giggled, and I saw the first smile out of her all day.  
"Turn up here." She said.  
We reached her house and Serena invited me in. It was a nice sized   
house. Serena gave me a quick tour. The house had four bedrooms. Serena's,   
her parents, her brothers, and a guest room. We went back to the living room   
and sat down. The rooms had given me an idea.  
"Serena why don't you rent out the extra rooms. Like a boarding   
house or something along those lines." I suggested.  
Her face lit up like a christmas tree.  
"That's a great idea. Then I wouldn't have to live alone either!"   
She hugged me, "Thanks for the idea." She released her hug. Then her face   
fell, "But who would rent a room from a fourteen year old girl?"  
"I would." I said. "I want to help you out Serena. I'll help you   
find boardies and if you will allow me to, I'll rent one from you myself."  
Serena was quite for a while.  
"Well, ok." She said giving me one of her heart melting smiles. "It   
will be nice to have a friend staying in the same house. But I have to warn   
you can't cook very well. Maybe Lita could give me some lessons."  
"Ok, well how about I help you sort out all of your families   
things. You'll never get it done by yourself. Besides you might need the   
help letting go of some things." I said.  
"Thanks. I might need to have a yard sale too." Serena's face fell.   
I sat down net to the sad girl and held her hand.  
"Everything will work out fine Serena. Come on, no time like the   
present to face your fears."  
"I hope so. Come on." Serena led the way up stairs. As we pasted   
her room I herd a voice.  
"Serena is that you?" a Female's voice said. It sounded very low to   
the ground. All I saw, when I looked, was a black cat with a crescent moon   
on it's forehead. A CRESCENT MOON!!!!! That looks like the cat that's always   
with Sailor Moon. The cat saw me and hissed.  
"Luna be nice. Darien's a friend." Serena said.  
Yes, but I wish I was more than just a friend.  
"Darien this s my cat Luna."  
I petted the cat once it stopped hissing. I never was a big animal fan.  
Serena pulled me into a room that was decorated with baseball   
stuff. It must have been her brother's room. She walked over to a self and   
picked up a figurine of sailor Moon.  
"Shingo idolized Sailor Moon." Serena said. She started to cry.   
"Why did I have to yell at him so much?" Serena calmed herself down and   
started to take more things off the shelf.  
"We're going to need some boxes." I said.  
"There's a bunch in the garage." She said.  
DING DONG, the door bell rang.  
"Do you want me to get it?" I asked.  
"No I'll get it, but will you come too."  
"Sure. come on." I took her hand and we went down stairs. I felt so   
bad for Serena. She was becoming afraid of her own home. AS we walked down   
the steps Serena lost her balance and started to fall. I tried to help her   
regain her balance but I lost my own in the process. We fell down the stairs   
and landed with a 'THUD'.  
"Ouch." I said rubbing the back of my head. I was flat on my back,   
on the floor, and Serena was on top of me. She looked me in the eye and   
blushed a very deep red. She tried to get up but just fell again.  
"Sorry." Serena said. We finally managed to get untangled and we got   
up. I stood behind the door once Serena opened it. Rei was there with two   
other girls.  
"Serena are you ok?" The tall, brown haired girl asked and gave   
Serena a hug. "Yah. Lita I'm doing ok." Serena said.  
"What was that loud noise we herd before you opened the door?" Rei   
asked and walked inside.  
"That, well, um, you see.... I..... um...... I fell down the stairs.   
You know me always falling, right." Serena said and lead her friends to the   
living room. I took that moment to sneak outside.  
Once out side I went and got the boxes for Serena. I should be safe   
to back inside now. I walked in the open front door and over herd some of   
Serena's conversion.  
"Well, I asked Andrew about finding me a job and Darien's been   
helping me out too." Serena said.  
"Darien!!!???!!! But I thought you two hated each other." Rei.  
"Well he proved that's he's not the jerk that I thought he was."   
Serena said.  
Well at least now I'm not jerk. That's a good sign. I chose that   
moment to make my entrance known.  
"Hey Meatball head. Where do you want these boxes?" I asked.  
"Um. Just put them there for know." Serena said.  
"Hi Darien." Rei said. "Oh, hey Rei. You come to help out too?"  
"Well I can't stay I just stopped by to see how Serena's holding   
up." Rei said.  
"Darien this is Ami and Lita." Serena introduced me to her other   
friends. "Hi." I said to be nice.  
"Serena I have to get going. Gramps needs my help at the temple."   
Rei said. "See yah."  
"Bye Rei." Serena and i said at once, with out realizing it.  
"I have to get going too. I would stay but if I don't hurry I'll be   
late for computer class. Talk to you later Serena." Ami said.  
"Bye Ames." Serena and Lita said.  
"Lita do you think you could give me a few cooking lesson, so I can   
fend for myself better?" Serena asked.  
"Sure. Why don't you come with me to Andrew's tomorrow and I'll   
teach you both." Lita said.  
"Ok. I'll see you then." Serena said. Lita said good bye and left.   
Serena plopped back down onto the couch. She looked as if she was ready for   
another crying spell.  
"Serena you need to get your mind off of this for a while. There's a   
costume ball at the university tonight. Would you like to go?" I asked.  
"Well, I don't know......."  
"Come on. You can't sit here moping around all week."  
"But I don't have anything to wear."  
"Don't worry about it. The Dance committee comes up with some   
strange new twist every year, and this year they assigned costumes to   
couples. I have my card all we have to do is go to the university and get them."  
"Well.... Ok!" Serena said with a smile.  
"Great I'll go get the costumes and bring your's back here."  
I took off to go get the costumes. A half an hour later I was on my   
way back to Serena's. The Lady who gave me the costumes had giggled when I   
gave her my card. She wouldn't even let me see the outfits before she   
wrapped them up. I bet Lindsey, a girl on the dance committee, set me up for   
some joke when she gave me the card. Oh well I'll find out later.  
I knocked on Serena's door and dropped off her costume.  
"I have no clue what it is. The lady wouldn't show me. I'll pick you   
up at seven ok." "Ok. I'll see you then." Serena said.  
I headed back to my apartment. I got something to eat and got myself   
cleaned up. Then I opened up my costume. In side the wrapping was a note   
from Lindsey. It read: Hey Darien,  
Jade and I still think that you look like Tuxedo Mask and tonight   
you really will. Have fun cape boy!  
Lindsey  
:)  
I looked at the costume. A tux, a top hat and a cape. There was even a   
rose with it. Sometimes I think that Lindsey and her friend Jade are psychic   
or at least psycho. Well If I'm Tux, of myself I guess I should say, that   
means that Serena will be one of the scouts. But which one? Oh well I'll   
find out in an hour.  
  
Part 3   
  
I had realized that Lindsey had forgotten to add a mask with my costume. So   
I had to use my own. I got dressed, grabbed my keys, and headed for Serena's  
I knocked on Serena's door, but there was no answer.  
Then I heard her yell, "Come on in Darien! The doors open!"  
I walked in and looked around. Serena was nowhere in sight. I took my hat   
off and held it in my left hand with my mask. "Meow" Luna meowed.  
I looked down at the feline and she looked back at me curiously.   
Then she ran off. Strange cat.  
"So how do I look?" Serena asked from the top of the steps.  
She was wearing a metallic gold and silver sailor suit. The collar, skirt,   
knee high boots, choker, and the trimming on the gloves were all gold. The   
bows and trimming at the top of the boots were silver. She had diamond studs   
in her ears and there was a matching diamond set in the tiara. She looked   
like Sailor Moon after getting a fashion make over from Dr. Evil on "Austin   
Powers". But she looked good in it.  
"Great." Was all I could say. She started to come down the stairs   
and that's when disaster struck. Some how, one of her boots got stuck and   
she went flying. I drooped my hat and mask and dove to catch her.  
"What a klutz." I teased after I caught her. She had her arms around my   
neck. We started to lean closer together."MEOW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
We looked down at luna. I swear that cat looked VERY angry with me. Luna you   
EVIL BEAST!!!!!!!"You ready to go?" I asked Serena and set her down.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" She said happily. I grabbed my hat and mask as   
we headed out the door.  
Once we arrived at the university I got out of the car and put on my hat and   
mask.  
"Now it's my turn. How do I look?" I asked Serena and turned to face her. I   
swear ALL of the color drained from her face."You.......... you....   
look.......you......you.......look...like......like....like....." Serena   
babbled. "Like what?"  
"Like......oh my god..........you look like........ like....... oh   
my.......you ......look......""Like what? Who? Tell me." I teased.  
"Like..... like..... like HIM!!!!!!!!!!""Him who?" I said acting dumb.  
"HIM!!!!!!!! Tuxedo Mask!!!!!!!""Really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.  
"Yes.""Then I guess Lindsey gave me a good costume. Come on let's go join the   
party. " I offered my arm to my young date. She took it and we walked in,   
arm-in-arm.  
Once inside, Serena looked around the room. Music was playing, couples were   
dancing, friends were talking, and people were eating. We saw all kinds of   
"famous' couples.Cleopatra and Mark Anthony.Batman and Cat Woman.  
Superman and Wonder Woman.Bonnie and Clide.Danny and Sandy from Grease.  
Beauty and the Beast.Mortisha and Gomez Adams.And many others.  
Serena must have spotted the refreshment table because her eyes got all big   
and she started to walk towards the food. I was about to go and warn her not   
to drink the punch, because if I knew Jade it was most likely spiked. Then I   
heard my name, or rather an unwanted nickname, that was originally give to   
me by that hermaphrodite, Zoicite."Hey Cape boy! What's up?" Lindsey asked.  
"Oh, hi Linds." I said slightly worried about Serena getting drunk and   
making an ass of herself. "So where's your date?"  
"Ahhhhh, that jerk had to work so I'm stuck being DJ and Judge.   
Speaking of which I need to make a few announcements. Have fun." Lindsey   
said and walked off. I ran over to Serena and took away her freshly poured   
cup of punch.  
"Ah ah ah, meatball head. We don't need you getting drunk now." I said.  
"What are you taking about? Give that back. I'm thirsty."  
"Serena you don't want this. It's full of vodka and who knows what else." I   
said and dumped the punch out, but not back into the bowl. That's just   
grosse. I saw Lindsey up on a platform with a microphone.  
"Hey everybody!" Lindsey said. "Are you all having fun? Good. Well the dance   
contest will be started in a few moments. So couples get your butts out on   
this floor. That means you too Darien. I'm letting you get out of this Cape   
boy.""Very Funny Linds." I yelled at her.  
"I thought it was." Lindsey continued. "The contest will keep going on until   
only one couple is left on the dance floor. Remember, if I touch your   
shoulder, the you and your partner are out of the contest. Ok let's get this   
started."  
"Come on Darien!" Serena said and pulled me on to the dance floor. Shania   
Twian's "Whatever you do! Don't" started to play.*DEEP IN DENIALVILLE  
*TRYIN' TA FIGHT THE WAY I FEEL(I smile at Serena)*I GO JELLO WHEN YOU SMILE  
(Serena blushes)*I START BLUSIN' - MY HEAD RUSHIN'*IF YOU STAND TO CLOSE TO ME  
*I MIGHT MELT DOWN FROM THE HEAT(I look at Serena)  
*IF YA' LOOK MY WAY ONE MORE TIME  
(Serena looks around the room. She seams nervus)  
*I'M GONNA GO OUT OF MY MIND*WHAEVER YOU DO...*DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT  
*DON'T GO AND GET ME STARTED*DON'T YOU JUST DRIVE ME CRAZY!  
*DON'T DO THAT TO ME BABY!*YOU STOP ME IN MY TRACKS*MY HEART PUMPIN' TO THE MAX  
*I'M SUCH I SUCKER FOR YOUR EYES*THEY PERMANENTLY PARALYZE*WHATEVER YOU DO ...  
*DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT*DON'T GO AND GET ME STARTED  
*DON'T YOU JUST DRIVE ME CRAZY!*DON'T DO THAT TO ME BABY!  
*YOU GOT MY HEART UNDER ATTACK*YOU GIVE ME SHIVERS DOWN MY BACK  
*DO YOU HAVE TO WALK THE WAY YOU DO?*I GET WEAK JUST WATCHIN' YOU  
*WHATEVER YOU DO...*DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT*DON'T GO AND GET ME STARTED  
*DON'T YOU JUST DRIVE ME CRAZY!*DON'T DO THAT TO ME BABY!  
*DON'T DO THAT - DON'T DO THAT  
The music ended and Lindsey walked over to us and stole my hat. She placed   
it on her own head. It went well with her black cat out fit.  
"Hey cape boy. It's not right for a gentleman to be wearing a hat indoors."   
Lindsey said."Oh really. Well thanks for telling me." I said sarcastically.  
"Who's your date? I've never seen her around the university."  
"This is Serena Tsukino. Serena this is Lindsey, she's a pain and in my   
drama class.""Nice to meet you." Serena said.  
"You must be really tolerant to deal with Cape boy hear." Lindsey teased.  
"Yeah, he's helping me out." Serena looked like she was about to cry.  
"Way to go Linds. Now Meatball head's gonna cry." I said.  
"What'd I say!?!?!" Lindsey asked confused.  
"Come on Serena. Cheer up. Let's win this thing."  
The next song started to play, "From this moment on", Lindsey went back to   
work and Serena and I started to dance again.*FROM THIS MOMENT LIFE HAS BEGUN  
*FROM THIS MOMENT YOU ARE THE ONE*RIGHT BESIDE YOU IS WHERE I BELONG  
*FROM THIS MOMENT ON  
(Serena rested her head on my shoulder and I held her a little tighter.)  
*FROM THIS MOMENT I HAVE BEEN BLESSED*I LIVE ONLY FOR YOUR HAPPINESS  
*AND FOR YOUR LOVE I'D GIVE MY LAST BREATH*FROM THIS MOMENT ON  
( For once in my life everything seamed right)  
*I GIVE MY HAND TO YOU WITH ALL MY HEART  
*CAN'T WAIT TO LIVE MY LIFE WITH YOU, CAN'T WAIT TO START  
*YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE APART*MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU  
*FROM THIS MOMENT AS LONG AS I LIVE*I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS  
*THERE'S NOTHING I WOULDN'T GIVE*FROM THIS MOMENT ON  
*YOU'RE THE REASON I BELIEVE IN LOVE  
*AND YOU'RE THE ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS, FROM UP ABOVE  
*ALL WE NEED IS JUST THE TWO OF US*MY DREAMS CAME TRUE BECAUSE OF YOU  
*FROM THIS MOMENT AS LONG AS I LIVE*I WILL LOVE YOU, I PROMISE YOU THIS  
*THERE'S NOTHING I WOULDN'T GIVE*FROM THIS MOMENT  
*I WILL LOVE YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE*FROM THIS MOMENT ON  
The song ended, but Serena and I just stood there, in the center of the   
dance floor, holding each other. Then the entire room burst in to cheers and   
applause. I opened my eyes and saw the entire student body looking at me and   
Serena. We were the only one's left on the dance floor. We had won!  
Lindsey walked up to us. I do believe that I saw a tear of happiness in her   
eye. She handed us our prizes. We each go $50.  
"You and Serena make a great couple. A cute one too." She whispered into my   
ear and then walked off.  
Serena had vanished, most likely eating now, so I got into a conversation   
with a few class mates. A few moments later I heard a bunch of laughter.   
Over in one corner was a large circle of guys. I walked over and saw SERENA   
in the center of the circle!!!!! She was babbling about Jell-o and   
chemistry. I made my way over to her.  
"Serena I thought I told you not to drink any punch." I said.  
"I didn't. Heeheeheehee. I just ate a bunch of those funny tasting chocolate   
cubes. Heeheeheeeheee." Serena giggled. I went over and ate one of remaining   
chocolates. Someone had injected them with alcohol. I went back over to Serena.  
"How many of them did you eat?"  
"About....... heeheeeheehee ........ um......heeheeeheee............. 20."  
"Great. Now you're drunk off your ass. Come on time to get you home."  
"Ok, Hunk. Heeheeheeehe ee."  
I took her hand and started to walk towards the door when Serena decided to   
sit down.  
"Come on Serena." I said and picked her up. "Say good bye to your new fan club."  
"Bye bye!" Serena said and waved over my shoulder.  
  
Part 4  
  
Once I got Serena in the car and buckled up, (that took about 10 minutes,   
she wouldn't stop squirming around!!!) I drove her home. She fell asleep   
about a block before her house. So once we were at her house I got out and   
opened the door to her house. I kicked the door shut and carried her up to   
her room. Luna was in the middle of the bed. She saw me and moved. I put   
Serena down on her bed. She looked so peaceful. She looked ALOT like sailor   
moon.  
Don't be silly Dar, you're imagining things again. Serena could NEVER by   
Sailor Moon. Or could she? Oh well. I looked at Serena, sleeping in her   
costume. I'd get it from her n the morning. I saw the boots. She had danced   
in them. I bet her feet were killing her. I gently took the boots off of her   
feet and set them, on the floor, next to her bed. I took her Tiara off too.   
I don't knw why, but it looked like it might be painful to sleep on. I set   
it on her desk. And what do I find there? The locket that I told Sailor Moon   
to keep the other day. Ah that was a great day.  
I was forced to pose for a picture with my meatball head. That was when I   
truly relized that I loved her. It was great. I'll have to remember to buy a   
copy of it from Peggy.  
But Where did Serena get it. Is she friends with Sailor Moon, or is   
she............ No she could be. Right?  
I set the locket down and put a blanket over Serena to keep her warm. I   
hated to leave but I have classes in the morning. She'd be ok. But just   
incase I left a note for her. Serena,  
I had to got get some sleep. I hope you had fun at the party. You   
may have a killer head ake in the morning, just take some asprin. If you don't   
remember what happened I'll explain tommorrow afternoon. I'll come over   
after work, about 5:30 or so. If you need anything call me. 913-8318.  
Darien  
I put the note on her desk and headed home. I went in my appartment and   
changed for bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow, and that rarly   
happened.  
  
PART 5  
RING RING RING RING RING  
It was two a.m. and my phone was ringing. I crawled out of bed and answered   
it. "Hello" I said with a yawn.  
"Darien?" a scared and yet familiar voice said.  
"SERENA!!!!!! is that you?" I asked surprised and worried.  
"Yes, I'm sorry to cal so late or early, whichever, but this may sound   
silly to you, but I just had a terrible nightmare, and it TOO quiet here, I   
mean a creepy kinda quiet. And anyways, I didn't know who else to call, and   
I don't wanna sound like a baby or anything but could you   
ppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea  
aaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss   
seeeeeeeee come over and keep me company???? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena   
blurted out.  
"Serena calm down. Sure I'll come over. Just give me twenty minutes and   
I'll be over." "Thank you sooooooooo much Darien."  
"Your welcome. I'll see you in a little while." "OK, Bye" "Bye"  
I jumped in the shower and got cleaned up. Then I put on my favorite outfit,   
Gray slacks, black turtle-neck, and my green blazer. I grabbed my things for   
my morning classes and was out the door. I put my books in the carrier of my   
motorcycle and took off.  
Serena opened the door and let me inside. The second the door shut I found   
Serena locked around my waist and her head on my chest. My heart started to   
race. I wrapped my arm around the frightened girl and returned her welcoming   
hug. She had changed out of the costume and into a pair of pink PJs. She had   
matching bows on her meatballs and half way down her pigtails. She looked so   
cute and innocent. It seemed like we stood there for hours, but it had   
really only been a few seconds. We let go of each other and Serena blush a   
little. I took off my blazer and my shoes and replaced them with my slippers   
that I had brought along. Serena started to laugh as I put them on.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Heeeheee I just never pictured you wearing purple slippers with masks on   
them..........." Serena trailed off and looked like she was in deep thought.   
I didn't say anything to her about it.  
"Now why don't we got sit down and you can tell me about your nightmare." I   
finally said. We went and sat on the couch.  
"Well it started out with the car crash. I saw a witch in a purple gown and   
she had flaming red hair. She was the one who killed my family. then she   
went after my friends and well this um this guy I kinda like." Serena   
blushed but continued. "And she killed them too. The last thing I saw was   
the guys skin melting off. Pretty silly isn't it."  
"No. not at all meatball head. You just really care for your friends and   
that guy. That's all. And you're worried that you'll be left all alone in   
the world."  
"Yeah I guess you're right, but this isn't the first time I've had the   
dream. I'd hate being alone. But I do still have the girls, Andrew, and you."  
"I have an idea that might help you out some." "What?"  
"Well when I was at the orphanage, I think I was about 13 or so, one of the   
ladies there saw that I was very worried about something. She sang me a song   
that her brother had written for a movie. It gave me some very good advice."  
"Will you sing it?" "Well.... I'll try if you want. I'm not very good."  
"Oh come on. Please." "OK. Here goes nothing."WHEN I'M WORRIED  
AND I CAN'T SLEEPI COUNT MY BLESSINGSINSTEAD OF SHEEPAND I FALL ASLEEP  
COUNING MY BLESSINGSWHEN MY BANK ROLL'SGETTIN' SMALLI THINK OF WHEN  
I HAD NONE AT ALLAND I FALL ASLEEPCOUNTING MY BLESSINGSWHEN YOUR WORRIED  
AND YOU CAN'T SLEEPJUST COUNT YOUR BLESSINGSINSTEAD OF SHEEP  
AND YOU'LL FALL ASLEPCOUNTING YOUR BLESSINGS  
Serena got a huge smile on her face.  
"You're really good Darien!!!!" She squealed. "No I'm not."  
"Yes you are. Don't put yourself down. You're good."  
"Well I guess I'll take your word on it. Now why don't you try to get some   
rest. I need to sleep too you know." I joked. "Plus you really need to get   
your strength back. All of the crying you've been doing has to have worn you   
out." "OK, I'll try. Maybe some TV will do the trick"  
Serena turned on the TV and flipped up to MTV. What happened next is what   
surprised me. Serena pulled her legs up on the couch and then laid her head   
on my shoulder. I really hadn't expected it and I nearly jumped when she   
did. As we sat there I wondered who the guy in her dream was. Could it have   
been me? Yeah right, get a life Darien. But then again she did call ME to   
come over and save her from her nightmare, and she IS leaning on my shoulder   
at this very minute. Hey! I've got a chance. Don't I?  
The next thing I know Serena's asleep next to me. She looks so peaceful.   
Then Aerosith's "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" came on. I decided to listen to   
it, before I turned off the TV.I COULD STAY AWAKE JUST TO HEAR YOU BREATHING  
WATCH YOU SMILE WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPINGWHILE YOU'RE FAR AWAY AND DREAMING  
I COULD SPEND MY LIFE IN THIS SWEET SURRENDER  
I COULD STAY LOST IN THEI MOMENT FOREVER  
EVERY MOMENT SPENT WITH YOU IS A MOMENT I TREASUREDON'T WANNA CLOSE MY EYES  
DON'T WANNA FALL ASLEEP'COZ I'D MISS YOU BABYAND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING  
'COZ EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOUTHE SWEETEST DREAM WOULD NEVER DO  
I'D STILL MISS YOU BABYAND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THINGLAYING CLOSE TO YOU  
FEELING YOUR HEART BEATINGAND I'M WONDERING WHAT YOU'RE DREAMING  
WONDERING IF IT'S ME YOU'RE SEEINGTHEN I KISS YOUR EYES  
AND THANK GOD WE'RE TOGETHERI JUST WANT TO STAY WITH YOU IN THIS MOMENT FOREVER  
FOREVER AND EVERDON'T WANNA CLOSE MY EYESDON'T WANNA FALL ASLEEP  
'COZ I'D MISS YOU BABYAND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING  
'COZ EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOUTHE SWEETEST DREAM WOULD NEVER DO  
I'D STILL MISS YOU BABYAND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING  
I DON'T WANNA MISS ONE SMILEI DON'T WANNA MISS ONE KISSI JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU  
RIGHT HERE WITH YOU JUST LIKE THISI JUST WANNA HOLD YOU CLOSE  
FEEL YOUR HEART SO CLOSE TO MINE  
AND JUST TO STAY HERE IN THIS MOMENT FOR ALL THE REST OF TIMEBABY, BABY  
DON'T WANNA CLOSE MY EYESDON'T WANNA FALL ASLEEP'COZ I'D MISS YOU BABY  
AND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING'COZ EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU  
THE SWEETEST DREAM WOULD NEVER DOI'D STILL MISS YOU BABY  
AND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING  
Once the video ended I turned off the TV. I was beat. "Meow."  
It was Luna and for once she didn't have that accusing look in her eyes.  
"Shh, quiet Luna. Serena's trying to sleep. Now if you don't mind I'd like   
to get some too. Serena doesn't have to got to school 'cause of the   
accident, but I've got a class at 8:00 a.m. So I want to get some sleep. Now   
be a good kitty. Night Luna."  
I got comfortable and fell asleep. My usual dream of my princess woke me up   
a two hours later. Gasping for breath, I tried to sit up, but I couldn't.   
Why? Because Serena was locked around my waist, with her head on my chest,   
as if I was a giant teddy bear. She looked so relaxed. I got comfortable   
again and fell asleep.  
I could feel the sunlight on my face and the slight pressure that had been   
on my chest all night was gone. I also had the feeling that I was being   
watched. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Serena's smiling face leaning over   
the back of the couch. "Good morning meatball head. You sleep well?"  
"Yes. After you came over that is. And stop calling me Meatball head."  
"Old habits die hard. How long have you been up?" "About ten minutes."  
"What time is it any ways?" I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.  
"Um... it's about 9:00. Wow!!!! I'm up early. That's a first."  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" I bolted off the couch and over to a near by mirror. I   
combed my hair out with my hands and grabbed my blazer. "My class started   
over an hour ago." I pulled on my shoes. "I gotta go. I'll see you this   
afternoon." and without thinking about it I kissed Serena good bye as I ran   
out the door. I didn't realize it until I saw one of her neighbors giving me   
a dirty look. I got on my motorcycle and looked over my shoulder at Serena.   
She was standing in the doorway touching her lips with her fingers. Damn she   
looks cut. SHUT UP DARIEN!!!!!! You don't have time for that, you're late.   
MOVE IT!!!!! My drama teacher's gonna be steamed.  
fifteen minutes later I ran into the auditorium to find my class mates hard   
at work on sets, costumes and lines for the play that we are to put on in a   
few weeks. I set my things down and some one tapped me on the shoulder. I   
turned around and saw Linds.  
"So Darien Chiba is human after all." Lindsey joked.  
"Very funny Linds. What did I miss?"  
"Not much. Mr. M's just got us doing the usual. What happened to you any   
ways? You look like you just rolled out of bed." "Or a couch." I mumbled.  
"What?" "Nothing. How are things coming Miss director?"  
"Great, but the princess's understudy moved yesterday. I need to find a   
replacement ASAP." "OK anything else?"  
"Yeah your costume's done. Come on." Linds dragged me over to the dressing   
rooms and handed me my costume. "Well go try it on. We don't have all day   
cape boy." She laughed. "Will you stop calling me that." "Why should I?"  
"You're starting to sound like Zoicite." "Who?"  
"Never mind." I went into a dressing room and tried on my princes costume.   
It consisted of black pants, a powered blue shirt, a black and gold chest   
plate, knee high boots, and a black cape with red lining. There was also a   
sward to hang from the belt. I looked in the mirror. For some strange reason   
it felt as though I'd worn the outfit before. I walked out of the dressing   
room and was meet by Linds and Jade.  
"Lookin' sharp capeboy." Jade said and went back to work.  
"She's right Darien, but I think you looked better in the tux." Linds said.  
"What I'm I, the personal Ken Doll of Lindsey and Jade?"  
"Calm down some. What's gotten into you? You're never this demanding."  
"I don't know, maybe it's the costume or that I was late. There's been   
allot going on and yesterday was VERY long day."  
"Oh well, lets just leave it at that. We need to find a new understudy for   
the princess and I'm not doing it. I'm just the director."  
"Does she have to got to the university?"  
I don't see why. We just need a replacement. She can be in middle school   
for all I care."  
"I may be able to fill the roll. I know a girl who could really use a   
change of pace and this just may be it." "Who?"  
"Well I was thinking of asking.........." WHO???"  
"Now who's getting demanding?" "Baka!!!! Now tell me who!!!"  
"OK, OK. Don't get your feathers in a knot. It's Serena."  
"Oh." Linds said mischievously. "Oh. What?"  
"I get it. You REALLY like Serena, huh. What grade is she in? I know she's   
allot younger than you. About four years, so she's in ninth. Right?"  
"Linds your one in a million." "Thanks." "How did you find out?"  
"It's not hard to see you're nuts about her Dar. I saw that at the dance. I   
say it you really love her go for it. Age doesn't matter. And I know you   
wouldn't try any thing funny, you're too nice a guy."  
"Linds, you're taking a psychology class aren't you."  
"Yep. I'm learning all kinds of ways to mess with people's heads. You and   
Jade are my dummies. Heck I've been giving advise to Jade since we were in   
seventh grade. I didn't mess her life up. So I shouldn't mess yours up either."  
"One in a million." I muttered and went to practice my lines.  
The rest of the day went smoothly and I got off work at 6:00. I was going   
to head over to Serena's but I remembered that she had a cooking lesson with   
Lita at Andrew's. So I went and got some dinner. Just as I was finishing my   
coffee it struck. That familiar surge of pain I get every time Sailor Moon   
goes into battle. There was a monster some where in the city and most likely   
another crystal. I paid for my meal and left. I transformed in a near by   
alley and I let my intuitions lead me to Sailor Moon.  
My life is so confusing. I think I'm in love with three girls. My   
mysterious Princess, my warrior Sailor Moon, and my innocent Serena. Great!   
I'm not a two timer. I'm a three timer!!!. Well maybe I'm only a two time,   
but that's only if Serena really is Sailor Moon as I suspect.  
I realize that I'm at the school of Biology, where Andrew's girl friend   
Rita works. I see Andrew knocked out on the ground and Rita's no where in   
sight. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter are fighting a green skinned monster   
with flaming red hair, who's dressed like a slut. And hovering in the air is   
Zoicite. She's got the fifth crystal, a blue one, in her hands. I throw a   
rose at her wrist and she droops the crystal. It lands on the ground next to   
my rose. "Who did that?" Zoicite growled.  
"I'm not letting you get that crystal."  
"Oh really. We'll see about that cape boy. ZOI!!!!!!"  
I dodged her attack and started my own. I saw Mars and Mercury arrive to   
help Moon and Jupiter. They beet the monster and Moon healed it. It turned   
out to be Rita of all people. Then Zoicite stopped attacking me.  
"I'm no match for the great Tuxedo Mask." She aid.  
I started to bend down to get the crystal, when a blast of flower petals   
flew in my face. I heard Zoicite laughing.  
"Hahahahahaha The Great Tuxedo Mask done in by his own ego!!!!!   
Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she vanished with the crystal.  
I saw Rita run to Andrew, who was on his feet again, and the scouts   
leaving. I decided to make my exit too and check on Serena.  
  
  



	2. Chapters 6-10

"House of Memories" By Sailor Staria  
  
Part 6  
  
I went to Serena's house but she still wasn't home. So I went back to my   
apartment. There was a note on my door when I arrived. It read:  
Mr. Chiba,  
We KNOW who you really are. If you don't want your secret blown,   
come to the Crown Arcade at 9:30. Be there or be prepared.  
From  
???????, ????, ??????, & ???? ???????  
Great this is just what need right now. Ahhh. I headed back outside and   
went to the Crown. Everything was black inside but the doors came open. I   
walked in slowly and got a steel tipped rose ready, just in case. The doors   
closed behind me and I heard foot steps. I whirled around and caught some   
one's wrist. "What's going on?" I growled.  
"Um, lights please." My captive said.  
"Linds?" I questioned at the sound of my captive's voice. I hid the rose   
just as the lights came on.  
"Happy Birthday Darien!!!!!" a bunch of my friends said at once.  
"Happy Birthday Cape boy. Now will you please let me go." Lindsey said. I   
released her and tried to figure out how they had known. Then I saw Andrew   
looking very satisfied with him self. "Andrew I'm gonna kill you." I joked.  
"Now I couldn't let my best friend's birthday pass without a party." Andrew   
said standing next to Rita.  
Then Lita, Rei, Ami, and Serena walked out of a back room with a big cake,   
that had 19 candles on it. Then everyone started to sing. When they were   
done. Lindsey spoke up. "Make a wish Cape Boy." Lindsey said.  
"Cape Boy?" Serena and her friends said confused.  
"Don't ask." I said and blew out the candles. They all went out and I knew   
what my wish was. Now if it would only come true. Then Rei came over and   
attached herself to my arm.  
"Happy Birthday Darien." She said. Linds must have seen that I wasn't to   
thrilled with this and came over.  
"Hey Rei, come over here a minute. There's someone who want's to meet you."   
Linds said. "Who?" Rei asked.  
"Just come on." Linds dragged Rei over to a group of guys. Thanks Linds I   
owe you one. I started to cut up the cake for everyone. When Serena came up   
for a piece I smiled at her. "Happy Birthday Darien." She said.  
"Thanks meatball head. Want some cake?" "Yes please. Um, Darien?"  
"Yeah." "Can I talk with you, alone, after the party?"  
"Sure. I'll give you a ride home."  
"Ok, thanks." Serena took her cake and rejoined her friends.  
I wander what's up.  
A few hours later everyone had left except Serena, Andrew, Linds, and   
myself. "See you Monday Cape boy." Linds said as she left.  
"Bye." I said and walked outside with Serena.  
"See you Andrew." We said.  
"See you later." He said. "I've gotta lock up." He went back inside. I   
opened the car door for Serena and she got in. I drove her home and we went   
inside to talk. "So what's up?" I asked.  
"Well Darien, you've been really nice to me these last two days, and not to   
sound ungrateful or anything, but why? I understand the rides, the party,   
and the help, but what about the hugs, coming over here at two in the   
morning, and, well, the kisses?"  
"Serena, I don't know how to say this. I've never been good with emotions.   
It's as if there's something in me telling me to protect you."  
"Protect me? From what?"  
"I don't know. It may be because............... I'm..... I'm in love with   
you, Serena." "You're what?" She said surprised and sat down on the couch.  
"I'm in love with you. I didn't realize it until the other day when we   
posed for that painting. I love you Serena." I sat down next to her.  
"I don't know what to say."  
I did. Nothing at all. I leaned over and kissed her. After a second or two   
she started to kiss back. My head and heart raced. I thought that just being   
near her was great, after that kiss I believe that I could have died a happy   
man, but I didn't want to of coarse. When we finally broke for air Serena   
blushed a deep crimson. Then her face fell and I couldn't tell why.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"This. Us. It could never work. You're in college, and I'm just in middle   
school. People would talk." "I don't care. All I want is to be with you."  
"And I can't be totally honest with you. I have certain, oh what's the   
word, obligations, that HAVE to stay secret. For my sake and yours too."  
"I think I can relate with you on that one, but I still don't care. I've   
never met anyone like you before, and now I don't want to lose you."  
"What about Rei?" Serena said quietly.  
"What!!!????!!! Is this what this is all about? Serena, Rei's just a   
friend. Nothing more. She may think it is more, but it isn't. I haven't   
cared about anyone else in my life until now." Serena didn't say anything.   
She seamed to be thinking. Here I am poring my heart out to her and she   
can't think of what to say. God I feel like a complete jack ass. She just   
started at me with those big blue eyes of hers. They seemed to soften a bit   
and then she smiled.  
"Just to let you know Darien. You're my first boyfriend." Then she threw   
her arms around me and gave me a hug. Luna walked in the room and almost   
seemed to be smiling at us.  
"Well," Serena said letting go of me, "since you're going to be living   
here, lets go pick out your room."We hiked up stairs to get me a room.  
"Which one do you want?" Serena asked getting a little choked up.  
"Which ever." "How about my parent's room?"  
"No Serena. You'll want to advertise that one. It'll bring in more cash.   
How about I just take your brother's old room."  
"Ok, I'll put an ad for the other two in the paper." Serena said and let   
out a small yawn. "Get some sleep ok. I'll come back over tomorrow."  
"NO!!!" "Huh?"  
"Please stay. I don't like being here alone. This house, I love it, but it   
scares me now. It get's too quiet." She started to cry into her hands. I   
wrapped my arms around her and cradled her there.  
"Ok, I'll stay tonight and move my thing in here tomorrow." I said quietly   
to her.Serena looked up at me.  
"Thank you." She said quietly. She went to her room and got ready for bed.   
I decided to run back to my apartment for a few thing. I told Serena and left.  
I wonder what she ment by secret obligations. I know mine is being Tuxedo   
Mask. Could her's truly be that she's Sailor Moon? Maybe if I told her mine   
she'd spill. But that could endanger her and me. My life is so confusing.  
I packed up some cloths and few other necessities. I also got my sleeping   
bag, since Serena and I had already tore Shingo's room, now my room, apart.   
Nothing was left in there but a few shelves. I'd camp out on the floor   
tonight. Maybe in the hall way. Then I could keep an eye on Serena to make   
sure she was ok.  
Serena was sitting at the kitchen table, writing in something, when I got   
back.  
"I'm back." I said when I walked in. Serena stood up and closed the small   
pink book in front of her. "What's the sleeping bag for?" She asked.  
"I thought I'd camp outside your door tonight, so I can make sure you're   
ok."  
"How sweet." Serena said and kissed me on the cheek. "There's a movie on TV   
tonight. 'Scream'. Lita said it was a great movie."  
"Serena that's a slasher movie. You sure you wanna watch it?"  
"Why not?" "It may give you even more nightmares."  
"Well that's what you're here for silly." She joked. "How about making some   
pop corn for us while I go change."  
"All right meatball head, I'll make some."  
Serena smiled and ran up stairs. I found the pop corn and put a bag of it   
the microwave. As it popped I sat down at the table to wait. Laying there   
was the pink book Serena had been writing in. A journal with a bunny on the   
front. I couldn't resist, but I'd probably hate myself later. I opened it to   
today's entry. August 3, Well Bunny,  
It's me again. Today's been rough. First off I made Darien late for class,   
because I begged him to come over last night and save me from, what, myself   
and my nightmares. Get any sick thoughts out of your little head. Nothing   
happened. Then Lita and I found out that Andrew has a girl friend, Rita. She   
also turned out to be one of the crystal carriers. Zoicite got the fifth   
crystal. I have no clue how we're going to find the silver imperial crystal.   
We've only gotten one crystal. Zoicite's got three, and Tuxedo Mask has one   
also. It seams hopeless.  
The funeral's on Sunday. My life just seams to get worse and worse. At   
least Darien's Birthday party went well. He's moving in tomorrow. I'm glad   
he is. I hate being here alone, other than Luna of coarse. She nags me too   
much. I really like Darien, even if he is four years older than me. I don't   
care any more. We're a couple and it's one of the brighter lights left in my   
life. I'm just afraid to tell Rei. Oops Darien's back. Gotta go.  
  
Serena  
P.S. Next time I have to come up with a nick name for Darien. He's still   
calling me meatball head, but strangely enough I kinda like it now. Night.  
I couldn't believe what I had just read. Serena really does like me. I   
closed the book. From what I could gather, she HAS to be one of the scouts!!   
Maybe if I told her I am Tuxedo Mask he'd spill. Or she'd think I was   
pulling her leg. BEEP BEEP BEEP  
I got the popcorn ready and went into the living room and sat down on the   
couch. Serena came hopping down the steps in her pink pjs.  
"You remind me of the Energizer bunny." I joked. Serena just laughed and   
sat down on the couch with me. She took a hand full of popcorn and turned on   
the TV.  
Just as the movie was starting a news reporter appeared on the screen. He   
began to speak.  
"The program you where watching has been canceled so that we could bring   
you this shocking news update. A monster has appeared at the Cherry Hill   
Temple. Everyone is advised to stay indoors and away from the temple until   
further notice." the man continued to babble about the monster and the scouts.  
"Rei! I've gotta go help her." Serena said and ran to her room. She came   
back down with some pink stick that had a crescent moon on the top of it in   
her hand. She had changed back into her school uniform and was on her way   
out the door.  
"Serena! Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. She and Luna were already   
gone. "Damn it!"  
I got my shoes on and went after her. She couldn't have gone far. I turned   
the corner with no sign of Serena. I finally got to the temple and I still   
hadn't seen Serena or Luna. I ran up the steps fearing the worst. All I saw   
was a red and blue monster with white hair and yellow eyes. Hovering above   
it was Zoicite. She was holding an indigo crystal.  
"Now to get this crystal to Beryl. Hahahahaha!!!" She giggled.  
I transformed and dove at her. "Ahhhh!! Capeboy? What are you doing here?"  
"I want that crystal."Zoicite jumped away, but I followed her.  
"Don't you ever stay to fight your own battles Zoicite?"  
"Hahah, Why should I?"I chased her into the woods, but I lost her.  
"How did she disappear so fast?"Then I heard her voice.  
"Watch your back Tuxedo Mask. When I return I'll come for you. Hahahaha."  
I walked back through the woods to the temple, but the monster was gone. All   
I could see was Serena and Rei eating cupcakes with an old man and some   
stringy haired guy. I hear them talking.  
"Boy, fighting monsters sure makes me hungry." Rei said. Serena nodded and   
took another bite of cupcake.  
"Rei do you think your grandpa could show me how to do that transformation   
thing?" The stringy Haired guy asked.  
"Show you how to do what Chad?" The old man asked.  
"Oh you know. Turning into that big ugly red lobster thingy." Serena said.   
Rei clamped her hand over Serena's mouth.  
"You promised you wouldn't say anything." Rei said.  
Everything seemed fine so I untranceformed and started to leave. Then I   
heard the girls fighting and turned around.  
All I caught was Rei saying, " The only guy I'm interested in is Darien and   
nothing's changing that."  
Serena's eyes dimmed a little and she got up and left. I followed her,   
making sure to stay hidden. Once we where near the steps, away from Rei's   
house, she sat down and started to cry. I wanted to go and comfort her, but   
then she might start asking why I was there. Serena sat down on the steps   
and wailed.  
"Oh what I'm I going to do?" She whimpered. "No mater what I do I'll ether   
make Rei mad or I'll lose Darien. My life is too complicated!!!! I wish I   
never found Luna! Who am I kidding? I can't blame my destiny on Luna. I just   
wish this would all end. Why can't I be a normal teenager?"  
I couldn't take it any more. I snuck past Serena, when she put her head in   
her lap, and I jumped down a few steps. I turned around so it was if I had   
just got there.  
"Serena." I called as I walked back up the steps. She looked at me. "You   
shouldn't have ran off. You had me worried sick." I continued. "You ok?"  
"Physically yes. Emotionally no." "What did Rei do now?"  
"How did you know?" "Just a hunch." "She still likes you."  
"I'll have a little talk with her. Ok?"  
"Alright. That monster's gone now. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars came and   
healed the person inside. It was Rei's Grandpa, but he's fine." Serena said   
trying to cheer up.  
"Come on. Let's go home. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."  
"Yeah *YAWN* I'm getting sleepy too."  
All of the buses had made their final runs so we got a cab. I paid the man   
once we got back to the house. It sure is going to take me a while to get   
use to calling this place home.  
  
Part 7   
  
Serena was in her room and I was rolling out my sleeping bag in front of   
her door. She came out and looked at me. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Well I figured I'd sleep here. That way if you run off again I'll know   
about it."Serena laughed at my comment and hugged me.  
"You're so sweet." She said and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night."  
"Night."  
She went back into her room, but left the door open. I saw her fall asleep,   
then I settled in for the night. I was sleeping fine until my dream came. I   
bolted up right and was breathing heavily.  
"I've gotta find those crystals or I'll never be able to rest well." I said   
aloud. I felt two eyes watching me. I looked in Serena's room and saw Luna   
in the doorway. She walked over to me and I started petting her.  
"Hey Luna. Did I wake you up?. Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. I   
can't really tell anyone about it ether. I don't think you'd tell anyone.   
Mind if I spill?" "Meow."  
"Ok, thanks. Well it's weird. I don't know who I really am. I mean I'm not   
even sure if my real name's Darien. You see there's this princess in my   
dreams and she keeps asking me to bring her this Silver Imperial Crystal. I   
think she can tell me who I really am. Pretty crazed huh?" "Meow."  
"Well, I'd better get some more sleep. Don't tell anyone what I've told you   
now. Night Luna."  
The cat scampered off and I went back to sleep or at least tried to.  
I must be losing my mind. Talking to a CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is really   
getting to me. If I could just tell someone human. I'm so tempted to tell   
Serena, but I don't want to endanger her.  
"NO!!! Let him go Nega creep." I heard Serena say.  
What's she doing? Did I wake her up too?  
"I will punish you in the name of the moon." She continued.  
I walked into her room. She was still sleeping, but her arms where thrashing   
about and she was talking.  
"No you can't have my crystal. I won't let you have it Zoicite."  
Zoicite!?! crystal!?! Punish you!?! That proves it. Serena IS Sailor Moon.  
"No. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!"  
"Serena. Serena." I called as I shook her. I needed to wake her up before   
she hurt herself.  
"No!!! Let me go!!!!" She screamed. Then I got a present from her. A punch   
in the jaw. Surprisingly it hurt. The girl defiantly has power behind her.   
As I rubbed my jaw Serena calmed down and went back into a deep sleep. At   
least she was alright. I went into the bathroom and got a cold washcloth to   
put on my jaw. Who would have thought that Serena, of all people, could   
physically hurt me. I wasn't really tired any more so I went down stairs and   
ate the rest of the popcorn that was sitting on the kitchen table. Serena   
had wrote up the ad for the rooms. It read:  
2 rooms for rent at 630 Lunar Ave. One single and one double.  
Partially furnished. For coasts and conditions call Serena Tsukino at  
965-1720.  
I looked at the clock. It was going on four a.m. and I knew I wasn't going   
to get any more sleep. So I went back up stairs and changed into my light   
blue and yellow running suit. I wrote Serena a note and drove to my   
apartment to start moving things.  
I packed up my cloths and books first, and lugged them down to my car. Then   
I realized I had a slight problem. How was I supposed to drive both my car   
and my motorcycle to Serena's? Maybe Andrew could help. No He's working   
today. Linds? No. I don't trust her with my car or cycle. Oh well I've   
figure something out. I gathered up my plants and headed back to my new   
home. Once I had my car unloaded it was about 6:30 a.m. I piled the boxes   
in the living room and placed my plants in the kitchen. Around ten I had mad   
my third trip back. Serena had finally gotten up and was looking at my roses   
when I walked in. "Morning, slugger." I said.  
"Slugger?" Serena asked as she turned to face me. "Oh my gosh!!! Darien!!!   
What happened to your face? You've got a huge black and blue mark."  
"Funny you should ask." I laughed. "Last night I woke up and heard you   
talking and screaming in your sleep. I tried to wake you up and you gave me   
a good punch in return." "Oh!!! I'm sorry Darien." She touched my jaw   
gently. "It wasn't your fault. You were completely asleep."Beep. Beep. Beep.  
There was faint beeping sound and Serena got really nervous. I knew what it   
was though. One of the little pink communicators the scouts have.  
"Go ahead and answer it Serena." "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Answer your communicator, the girls must need you for something."  
"Stay put." Serena ordered. "I need to have a little talk with you buster."  
Um....... am I in trouble? She pulled out the pink thing and pushed one of   
the star buttons. Ami's face appeared.  
"Serena. I need you and Luna to come to the fountain in the park. Lita's   
already on her way. I've located another cry........" Ami said.  
"We're on our way Ames." Serena cut her off and disconnected. Then she   
faced me. "Spill it Mac. How did you know about the communicators?"  
"I've seen you and your friends using them. None of you ever noticed."  
"What else do you know?"  
"You have the locket that Tuxedo Mask gave to Sailor Moon."  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?! How did you know that???!!!!!!?????!!!!!"  
"I saw it on your desk." "Then how did you know what it was?"  
"I gave it to Sailor Moon. So that means that I gave it to you."  
Serena's eyes got really big as she let the info sink in.  
"No way." She finally said. "No. You're pulling my leg. You've gotta be.   
This is some joke isn't it? You can't be Tuxedo Mask. Can you?"  
"Here." I made a rose appear and I gave it to her. "Now do you believe me?"  
She looked at the prefect rose and back at me again.  
"One more thing to help you make up your mind." I said and pulled out the   
rainbow crystal I had.  
Her eyes got even bigger as she grabbed for the crystal. I moved it out of   
reach though.  
"You are him. You're Tuxedo Mask. Who would have thought. Wow! This is   
cool. Not only am I know dating a great guy but he's also my super hero!!!!   
Cool!!!!" Serena started to bounce around.  
"Yeah well I would have never guessed YOU were Sailor Moon if it hadn't   
been for your little sleep talking trip last night. You mentioned Zoicite,   
crystals and part of your speech. Then it all clicked together."  
"This is sooooooooo cool!!!!!!! Some how I had a feeling that it was you,   
but Luna didn't believe me. HAHAHAHA!!!!! I was right Luna. You were   
WRONG!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!" "Um.... Meatball head are you feeling ok?"  
"Yeah great! I finally proved Luna wrong!!!!!! And Now I know who my Tux   
is." Serena hugged me.  
"Ok. So I was wrong. Give me a break." A British voice said. "But from   
what he said last night we may be looking for the same princess."  
"What on Earth was that?!?!?!?!?" I asked. "Oh, that was Luna."  
Now it was my turn to be speech less. I looked at the cat.  
"Yes Darien, I can talk." Luna said.  
"That's it coming with you to the park."  
"No!!! Let me talk to the other's first. PLEEEEEASSSSSEEE!!!!!!!!"  
"Alright. I'll let you have your way."  
"Thank you. Why don't you unpack. I'll be back later." She left with Luna   
at her heals.  
I had to make one more trip back to the apartment to get a few last things.   
As I walked in the door the phone rang. I had forgotten to unhook it.  
"Hello." I said. "Hi Darien. It's me, Rei."  
"Oh, Hi Rei." I sad half heartedly.  
"Any way, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the flavor factory with   
me. I hear they've got a wicked new Sunday."  
"No thanks Rei. Listen I don't think we should see each other any more.   
Ok?"  
"Oh I get it. I'm too much of a kid or something. You don't think I give   
you what you want. Is that it?"  
"No, no Rei. That's not it at all. I just wanna be friends."  
"Then why?"  
"I've found someone I REALLY LOVE. Me and her were ment for each other. I'm   
sorry Rei. Can we still be friends?"  
Then Rei hung up. I hope I didn't hurt her too badly. I disconnected the   
phone and packed it up with a few remaining posters, cd's, and odds and   
ends. I took the last box out to me car and headed off.  
I was done unpacking and arranging my room by 2:30 and Serena still wasn't   
back yet. I was getting hungry and I still had to drop keys off at the   
landlords and pick up my cycle. So I walked to the apartment complex for he   
last time and turned in my keys. Then I got my motorcycle and headed to the   
cafe. Andrew was there on his break so I wen and sat with him.  
"Hey Andrew."  
"Hi Darien. Man you look beat. What have you been doing and what happened o   
your jaw?"  
I stared to laugh. "Andrew you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but the   
reason I look so tired is because I've been moving my stuff since 4:00 a.m.   
this morning." "Really? Where to?" I'm renting a room on Lunar ave."  
A waitress came over for my order. "My I have your order." She said.  
"Sure Lizzy, I'll have a plain cheese burger and a Pepsi." I said.  
"Ok Darien. Andrew you want anything else o go with your coffee?" Lizzy   
asked. "No I'm fine."  
"Ok. I'll be back in a few minuets." Lizzy said and walked away.  
"Lunar ave. Huh." Andrew continued. "Doesn't Serena live on hat street?"  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact I'm renting the room for her. She didn't want to   
live alone so she's renting out he rooms. Also this way she won't have to   
get a job."  
"That's good. I really can' see her with a job. Not yet any ways. You've   
been really nice to her lately. Linds told me you like her." "Huh?"  
"Well do you?"  
"Andrew you and Linds are TOO much alike." hey both pry into my life way   
TOO much. "But if you really want to know, and if you can keep you mouth   
shut, yes I like her." "I knew it!!!!!!! Does she feel the same way?"  
"I certainly hope so since we're, as you and Linds say, an item. But keep   
your mouth closed. I think Serena would rather be the one to tell the world.   
So keep quiet."  
"My mouth is closed. I was wondering why you've been so happy lately.   
Usually you're angry or depressed. This could be a good thing for both of you."  
Lizzy came back and placed my food and drink in front of me and hen walked   
off again. "Yeah. I hope so." "The funeral's tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah. I'm not sure if she's ready for it, mentally that is."  
"I's going to be hard on her. I haven't seen her at the arcade in a while.   
Is she ok?" "Yeah. She out with her friends right now."  
"Those girls sure are close. Their almost like sisters. Well Darien you   
two sure are going to shock a few people. Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino,   
mortal enemies, an item. Good luck pal. I gotta get back to work."  
"See yah Andrew."  
I ate the rest of my lunch in silence and then headed back to my new home.  
  
Part 8   
  
It was 3:45 when I got home and Serena still wasn't back. I was   
getting a   
little worried, so I headed for the park. The girls weren't at the fountain   
and I had no clue where to look. Then the pain came again. Serena must have   
transformed. I turned into Tuxedo Mask (No one was around) and started   
running. I ended up at he sewer treatment plant.  
I saw Luna and Mars, but the others were no where in sight. Zoicite was   
holding the seventh rainbow crystal, a purple one, and was standing next to   
a monster that looked like an over grown, purple and aqua cat. Mars was   
saying a speech that had o do with love and Zoicite didn't see me. I   
attacked. My rose struck her wrist and she dropped the crystal. I jumped   
down and grabbed it, Zoicite yelling at me the whole time.  
"Thanks for finding the crystal fir me." I said and dashed off. Zoicite   
followed me, but I lost her. Then I headed back to help the scouts. The   
monster was gone a the other scouts had arrived. I stayed in the shadows and   
listened. "Who got the crystal?" Mercury asked.  
"Tuxedo Mask took it." Mars said bitterly.  
"What's up with you Rei?" Jupiter asked.  
Oh shit! Rei's Sailor Mars. Well his should be interesting.  
"Darien dumped me today."  
"But you two weren't even really dating." Moon said quietly.  
"How would you know meatball head? Any way, he made up this stupid excuse   
about finding some girl that he was ment to be with."  
I saw tears forming in Serena's eyes.  
"I'd better get home." she said. "I've got a lot to do before tomorrow."   
Serena untransformed and ran off, with Luna at her heals. He other scouts   
untransformed too.  
I couldn't believe it!!! Lita and Ami were Jupiter and Mercury!!!! I guess   
I could have guessed that one. I can be, as Linds would say, SO dense some   
times. "Rei I can't believe you." Lita said. "What?!?" Rei was clueless.  
"If you were at today's meeting you'd know." Lita continued. " Serena's   
been through a lot lately and you're not helping one bit."  
I decided o sep in at this time. I was still Tux, but I didn't really care.  
"Jupiter's right Mars." I said. The three jumped slightly. "Ami, Lita, I   
take it Serena old you who I am." "Yes." They said as one.  
"Hey! What DID I miss?" Rei asked. "It's all stupid Darien's fault."  
I looked at Lita and Ami.  
"After hat comment I don't think I should tell you Mars. What do you think   
girls?" "Go ahead." Lita replied. "She'll be kicking herself after wards."  
Ami didn't say anything. "What are you talking about?" Rei was confused.  
I simple untransformed and Rei's mouth dropped open.  
"Damn it." She finally said and stormed off. Lita started to laugh and Ami   
even giggled a little. "So what all did Serena tell you?" I asked.  
"The scout business and that you two are an item now." Lita said.  
"You both going the to the funeral?"  
"Yes. Serena really wants us to be there with her. I doubt if Rei will   
come." Ami said.  
"Well, I'd better got check on Serena. See you later." I ran off.  
As I expected Serena was at home crying her eyes. I quietly walked into her   
room and sat down with her, on the bed. Her face was buried in a pillow and   
she just laid there. I rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down. It   
was working a little. She sat up and looked at me through tear stained eyes.   
I hated seeing her this way.  
"I know she hates me. She's always hated me. Only now she hates me even   
more." Serena cried. I put my arm around her, and pulled her closer to me.  
"Serena, Rei doesn't hate you. She's angry at me. She just took it out on   
you. That's all." "But she WILL be mad at me when she finds out about us."  
"On she won't. She's just a little steamed right now, that's all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Now how about we go get something to eat. I haven't seen you touch a   
single thing today."  
"Well, you didn't see me most of the day." Serena joked, cheering up a bit.   
"I only had some toast for breakfast. I haven't been very hungry lately."  
"So where do you wanna go?"Serena's eyes brightened.  
"Can we go to a really fancy place? You know formal and all that."  
I couldn't turn her down after the smile she gave me.  
"Sure. I'll go make some reservations." I headed to my room and dialed the   
number for 'Antonio's', an elegant restaurant, on a boat, in Tokyo harbor.   
"I got us a table for two at 6:00." I called to Serena once I was off the phone.  
"Ok, then I'm going to get a shower before we go." Serena headed to the   
bath room. My mind stared to wander in places it shouldn't have. I snapped   
out of it when Luna addressed me. "Darien" she said.  
"Yeah, what's up Luna?"  
"Would you mind telling me about your princess? I'd like to figure out if   
we're looking for the same girl."  
"Sure." I sat down in the hall way and told Luna all about my princess.   
"All I can see of her is a shadow, a slim figure with the same hair style as   
Serena's. She's always asking me for the silver crystal and that she needs   
my help. Once I almost got to see her face, but I woke up. A few weeks ago I   
danced with someone, who looked like her. I was at that big ball where they   
showed that gem, the Silver Crystal, but it wasn't the one we need."  
"Ah yes. Princess Diamond's ball. I remember Serena went in undercover. She   
used her disguise pen. Ami and Rei left her alone for one minuet and then we   
found her half a sleep on he balcony, babbling about some guy."  
"The balcony? Was that after the unvailing?" "Yes it was, why?"  
I started to laugh. "So I thought Serena was the princess. Boy, she would   
have killed me if she knew I wan Tuxedo Mask then." "What are you saying??"  
"After the unavailing I saw 'my princess' ,who happened to be Serena,   
getting drunk with out knowing it. So I took her out side for some fresh   
air. She looked so beautiful, that I sat her down on a bench and kissed her.   
Hen I had to leave." "So you were the guy she was talking about."  
"I guess so. What a coincidence." I laughed at how ironic it was.  
"Well if you'll excuse me, I have o go check in with central control."  
"See yeah later Luna." I went into my room and set out my tux. I had to get   
a shower be fore we left too. I went and knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Serena let me know when you're done in there. I need to get a shower too."  
"Ok Darien!!!" She yelled. "I'll be done soon."  
I smiled and walked back to my room. My mind stared to wander again. God   
Darien get a grip!!! She's only fourteen. Fourteen. God I must be insane for   
even thinking such thoughts. Darien behind bars doesn't sound o good either.   
Straiten up man.  
"I'm done Darien." Serena said running into her room with a towel wrapped   
around her. I wen and got a shower. As I stood in the hot water I   
heard the door creek open. Then I saw a familiar from through the curtain.  
"Meatball head WHAT are you doing?" I asked.  
She jumped, "Sorry, I forgot my hair bands." She said nervously and left.   
Once I heard the door shut again I couldn't help but laugh. I could just   
picture her turning bright red and running out the door in embarrassment. I   
finished up and pulled on my boxes. I was just about three feet away from my   
room when Serena stepped out of her room. She looked me up and down. Why do   
I feel like a piece of meat at the super market? Them she turned pink and   
broke out laughing. I had no clue why.  
"Nice...heehee...Boxers Darien!!!" she giggled. She was where a light pink   
dress, like the one Baby wore at the end of "Dirty Dancing", and it was   
getting wrinkled cause she had fallen down laughing. HEY!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG   
WITH MY BOXERS?!?!?!?!  
Then I realized that they were the one that Linds and Jade had given me as   
a joke at Christmas. They had Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts all over them. Now   
it was my turn to be embarrassed. I walked into my room, with as much   
dignity as I could manage at the moment, and cursed, quietly though. Serena   
was sill outside the door laughing. I put my tux on and went to get even   
with Serena. I wasn't going to hurt her, just tickle her until she   
surrendered. She was still laughing when I came out.  
"Ok, meatball head. That's enough."  
"No it's not." She laughed and had managed o stand up again.  
"Oh yeah? When I'm done with you, you'll never wan to tease me again." I   
started to walk toward her.  
"Darien, what are you doing? Darien?" She backed up against the wall and I   
struck.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! NO STOP!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Don't ........ Tickle   
me!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" She managed to get out between giggles as she fell   
to the floor again. "Do you give up?"  
"YES!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!" I did and helped her up.  
" You're not going to make fun of my boxers again, now are you?"  
"Maybe." She giggled.  
"Oh really? Maybe you need the temptation TICKLED out of you."  
"No!!! No more!!!" "Alright." I laughed. "You ready to go?"  
"Just let me put my hair up."  
I hadn't even noticed that it was down. It practically touched the floor.  
Forty-five minutes later we were at 'Antonio's' eating.  
"How's your dinner?" I asked and took another bite of my chicken.  
"Great!" Serena said and ate some more pasta.  
Soft violin music filed the room. A young woman with sea green hair was   
playing. I recognized her as Michiru Kaiou. A seventeen she was already famous.  
"Serena I almost forgot. Would you like to help out with Linds's play?"  
"A play? SURE!!!!"  
"Great. Linds has been flipping out about losing the understudy for the   
princess. We need someone to know her part in case the leading female gets   
sick." "What's the play about?"  
"It's kind of a Romeo and Juliet type thing. Only it takes place, strangely   
enough, between the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon kingdom.   
Linds is on in a million. What an imagination. You'd think she knew all   
about what we're looking for and who we really are."  
"That's weird, but I trust Linds. If she did know she'd keep her mouth   
shut. So let me guess You're playing the prince."  
"Yes. Darien Chiba as Prince Endymion of Earth." I struck a noble pose.   
Serena laughed. A waltz started to play. "Care to dance? My fair lady." I   
teased.  
"Why your highness, I'm honored." She played along. I twirled her out onto   
the dance floor. "Darien, no on else is dancing."  
"So what. We'll give them a show." "But I'm not that good."  
"Just follow my lead."  
We went through all the usual steps but I added a few more turns and twirls   
to keep so Serena wouldn't get bored. When he music stopped everyone in the   
room clapped and we bowed. Serena was glowing with happiness, but I knew   
that all that would be gone tomorrow.  
  
PART 9  
  
I woke up at 9 on Sunday morning. I let Serena sleep in until 11. The   
funeral was at 1. I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. I laid my   
hand on her back and shook her gently. "Come on Serena. You need to get up."  
"Five more minutes." She mumbled.  
"Come on. Time to get up sleepy head ."  
"I don't wanna." she rolled over onto her stomach.  
"You leave me no choice, meatball head." I started to tickle her. Serena   
bolted up right and was breathing heavily. I stopped ticking her at that   
moment. She slapped me on the shoulder.  
"DON'T do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
I smiled at her, "Sorry Serena, but I had to get you up or we'll be late   
for.... well you know."  
"Yeah I know. The funeral." she said sadly. "I'm just glad my aunt Samantha   
took care of all the arrangements. Only she thinks I'm staying at Lita's.   
She's got no clue that I'm here at home." "Don't worry. She'll understand."  
"I wouldn't count on it. She wants me to go and live with her   
.......................................... in California."  
CALIFORNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! I'm NOT going o lose her now.  
"But I don't wanna go" Serena continued. "My home's here. My friends are   
here. I'm need here. And YOU'RE here."  
"We'll figure something out." I hugged her close to me.  
"I hope so." She hugged back.  
"Now why don' you get ready and I'll got make us some lunch."  
"Alright."  
I go up and left the room. I was already ready for the funeral. I was   
wearing a pair of black slacks, a white turtle neck, and a black and gray,   
striped, pull over sweater. I knew that I would be giving Serena a lot of   
support today so I was trying to keep myself together. I went down to the   
kitchen and made us a couple of subs. As I waited for Serena I noticed her   
diary again. To read or not to read. That is the question. Survey says:   
YES!!!!!!!!! I picked up the book and read the latest entry. Yesterdays.  
August 4, Hey Bunny,  
I's me again. Today was rather interesting. Get this, Darien's   
Tuxedo Mask. I'm not joking he is. He also figured out who I am. Luna sure did   
surprise him. The face he made when she talked was classic. I wish I had a   
camera handy at the time. Rei's gonna be so pissed when she finds out about   
us. Well, Darien's finally all moved in. He's go one of the funniest pairs   
of boxers I've ever seen. They've got the scouts and Tux all over them. It   
was sooooo funny. I was laughing so hard my eyes almost popped out. He got   
even with me by tickling me. Hen we went to Antonio's and even danced. It   
was fun. I also dropped off the ad today. I hope this works. I don't wanna   
live in California. I'd better tell Darien about aunt Samantha. I can't   
believe I almost forgot to do that. I'm also going to help Linds with her   
play. Well I'd better get some sleep. I have a big day a head of me. Night.  
  
Serena  
I closed the book and put it back in place. Serena came down the steps and   
into the kitchen. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees. The   
sleeves were a black chiffon material. She had black high heels on too, and   
stumbled a bit as she walked up to me. She already seamed melancholy. Her   
hair wasn't in it's normal style. Instead it had been braided and then   
wrapped into a bun on top of her head. A few loose strands framed her sad   
face. I took her in my arms and looked at her.  
"Everything's going to be alright" I said. She just laid her head on y   
chest and stood there. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I just held her, as   
if I'd never let go. Finally she looked up at me. "Darien." "It's ok."  
"I'm afraid......afraid.......of........losing.....losing......" she   
started to cry.  
"Shhhh, you won't lose any thing." I said and tried to calm her down.  
"But if aunt Samantha makes me move with her I'll.......I'll lose   
you!!!!!!!!!" Her eyes were spilling tears. What she said might very well be   
true. I can't afford to move to California and I doubt her aunt will take   
fancy to us together.  
"I love you Darien."Serena said suddenly. My heart started pounding. She   
loves me. She truly loves me.  
"I love you too, Serena." I leaned down to kiss her as she looked up at me.   
As our lips met it felt as if time it self had stopped for us to enjoy that   
moment. We were startled apart by the sound of the doorbell.  
"I'll get it." I said. "The subs are on the table."  
I opened the door. There was a woman there who had jet black hair and ice   
blue eyes. She was wearing a basic black business suit.  
"Can I help you?" I asked. She looked at me blankly.  
"I came here for my niece. Her friend said she went home. Who are you?" she   
said in a not to thrilled voice. I have a felling this is Aunt Samantha. To   
quote a tv show character, 'Oh boy.'  
"Me...... I'm...um....one of Serena's friends. I was going to give her a   
ride o the funeral."  
"Your name young man." She said as she pushed her way past me and inside.  
"Darien Chiba ma'am. Serena's in the kitchen." I followed Samantha into the   
kitchen and saw Serena picking at her sub. She looked up at us.  
"Aunt Samantha!!!!!!!! How......what,.........I thought   
you.......um.......this is Darien." Serena spit out nervously. Samantha put   
her hand on Serena's forehead.  
"Serena are you feeling alright." Samantha asked.  
"I'm fine I just wasn't expecting you." I remained quite.  
"I thought you were going to stay at Lita's."  
"Well I wanted to stay here. Besides her land lord doesn't allow pets in   
the building. I couldn't leave Luna behind."  
"Luna??? Oh yes that silly stray that you found, that has that strange scar   
on it's head."  
I could hear Luna growl from the floor. Samantha didn't strike me as a very   
caring person. If she only knew who her niece really was, I doubt she'd be   
giving her the third degree.  
"Aunt Samantha I don't want to leave Japan, you can't make me!!!!!!!!!!"   
Serena suddenly exploded. Um.....what did I miss?????  
"Serena you're not thinking strait. How would you support yourself???"  
"I'd get a part time job and rent out the extra rooms. Then I'd have money   
and people to live with!!!!!!!!"  
Serena was getting a bit hysterical and it was scaring me. I could tell   
Luna was worried too.  
"Serena don't be silly. You're only fourteen. I won't let you."  
"YOU'RE NO MY BOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed, "YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO   
DO ANY THING!!!!!!! I'M SAYING HERE. THIS IS WHERE I BELONG. I'M NEEDED   
HERE. THIS IS MY HOME. THIS IS WHERE MY LOVED ONES ARE!!!!!!!!!"  
"You're loved ones????"  
"Yes MY loved ones. My friends. Ami, Rei, Lita, Darien, Andrew, and a bunch   
more. I'm not going to California." Serena was starting to calm down.   
Samantha looked at me and glared. Then she slapped Serena across the face.   
Serena fell to the ground with the force of the impact.  
"That will teach you to talk back to me young lady. We'll talk about moving   
your things later."Now I was pissed off.  
"Look bitch, you have no right to treat Serena like that. She may be your   
niece but she doesn't deserve to be hit. You have not clue what she's been   
through these past few days. I suggest that you defrost that frozen heart of   
yours and see how she's been taking this."  
Samantha looked shocked at my outburst. I didn't care. I walked over to   
Serena and helped her up.  
"You ok?" I asked. Serena nodded slowly, glaring daggers at her aunt.  
"We'll see you at the funeral Aunt Samantha. I'm riding with Darien."  
Samantha stormed out the door and drove off in her black BMW.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I HATE MY AUNT SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena   
screamed and punched a wall. "Ouch." She rubbed her hand. I took her hurt   
hand in mine and looked it over. It was only a little red, nothing was broken.  
"Thanks for defending me Darien."  
"No problem. She was pissing me off too."  
"I'm gonna need a lot of help getting her off my case."  
"Well count me in. That lady needs a serious lesson in caring.  
"Let's get going and get this over with. I want my life to get back to   
semi-normal as usual."  
"Ok, come on." we went out and go int my sports car and headed for the   
funeral. Anger and hatred for Aunt Samantha filled our minds, along with   
sadness.  
  
Part 10  
  
We arrived at the funeral at five to one. Samantha's black BMW was already   
in the parking lot. "You ready?" I asked Serena.  
"I guess." Serena said with a sigh of sadness. We walked into the building   
and Serena nearly fainted. We weren't close enough to see her family but the   
caskets were open. OPEN!!!! Was Samantha insane!?!?!?! This would be too   
hard on Serena. I had caught her before she hit the ground. She grabbed my   
shirt and cried. "Why? Why? Why like this?.........."  
"I'm sorry Serena."  
She was crying in my arms when Samantha walked over to us. She glared at me   
and Serena.  
"You are one messed up woman." I held back the words I really wanted to   
use. "You didn't even think of how this would effect her."  
"She's going to have to face the facts of death sooner or later. There's   
not always going to be someone there to protect her."  
I hated to admit it, but what Samantha said was true. Serena was going to   
have to face it, but I was going to help her. I looked at Serena and   
whispered to her, "Let's show your aunt that you're stronger than she   
thinks." Serena nodded. She walked over to the coffins slowly. I followed   
her over with Samantha trailing behind. Serena froze in place when she saw   
her family. I looked at them. They looked like manikins. There was so much   
make up on them that they didn't even really look human. Serena and I looked   
at each other and nodded. We closed all the coffins. Samantha's eyes burned   
with anger. "How dare you!!!! You've ruined everything!!!!!!"  
"No we fixed everything. Mom and dad would have been shamed o be seen like   
that." Serena said. "And I'm saying good bye in my own way."  
"And what might that be???"  
"I'm going to sing a farewell song for their sprits."  
"I should have figured you'd do something silly like that." Samantha said   
and stormed out of the room.  
Other people were starting to come in and sign the guest book. Ami and Lita   
came over o us and hugged Serena. Lita was wearing a basic forest green   
dress and Ami was wearing a similar one only it was Navy blue.  
"Serena how are you?" Ami asked. "I'm about to kill my aunt Samantha."  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!" the girls said at once. I recapped for them.  
"What a bitch." Lita said.  
"Tell me about it." Serena mumbled. As the girls talked I spotted Andrew   
and Linds coming in. Linds ran over to us.  
"Hey cape-boy. Serena you seem to be holding up well."  
"Oh hi Linds, Andrew." Serena said. "Yeah I'm moving on, but my Aunt isn't   
helping. Linds I'd also love to be in your play."  
"Really!?! Thanks!!! This opening was driving me nuts."  
"No problem. It'll be fun." Serena smiled.  
"Oh I also heard about you and cape-boy here." Linds nudged me with her   
elbow. "Linds why exactly do you call him that???"  
"He reminds me of Tuxedo Mask and it bugs he heck out of him.." Linds   
laughed. Serena couldn't help but join in.  
"Don't even think of turning on my meatball head." I teased.  
"Oh, Serena I'll have o hear you sing too. Darien, I bet, forgot to tell   
you." "Oops." "It figures." Andrew laughed.  
"Don't worry Linds. I'll be singing here in a little bit. Hey Darien, is   
that Peggy who just came in?" I looked over at the door and saw Peggy Jones   
walking with a painting under her arm. She came over to us.  
"Hi Peggy." Serena said.  
"Hi Serena. I heard what happened. Sorry. I wanted to give you this." Peggy   
handed Serena a copy of our painting.  
"Thank you." Serena hugged our artistic friend. Linds took the painting and   
looked at it.  
"Cool you got Darien to pose. Lucky. He won't even let me sketch him. Did   
you do this in the past few days???"  
"That copy? Yes. But Serena and Darien posed for the original a few weeks   
ago."Andrew, Ami, and Lita nearly hit the floor.  
"Wow!!! You are good." Lita finally said.  
"Yeah, you totally made them look like they were love." Linds continued.  
"They completely hated each other then." Andrew added. Serena blushed and   
leaned up against me.  
"I guess your paintings really can do magic." Ami said.  
Then Aunt Samantha walked up to us.  
"If you're going to sing, get it over with." She said.  
"Come on." Serena lead us all into the main room. "Everyone." She started.   
"I'd like to say goodbye to my parents and brother in my own way. I'd like   
to sing 'Immortality'."  
"Do you mind if I play back up for you?" a new voice said.  
"Huh?" We all turned towards the door and saw a woman with sea green hair.   
Michiru Kaiou! What's she doing here?  
"I saw you and your boyfriend dancing last night at Antonio's. You two   
looked so happy. Then I saw you come in here as I was driving past. I   
stopped and asked someone what was going on and they told me about what   
happened. I'd be glad o help you out in your good byes." she held up her violin.  
"Thanks. Um......" "Michiru."  
"Thanks Michiru!" Michiru started to play.SO THIS IS WHO I AM  
AND THIS IS ALL I KNOWAND I MUST CHOOSE TO LIVEFOR ALL THAT I CAN GIVE  
THE SPARK THAT MAKES THE POWER GROWAND I WILL STAND FOR MY DREAM IF I CAN  
SYMBOL OF MY FAITH IN WHO I AMBUT YOU ARE MY ONLY  
AND I MUST FOLLOW ON THE ROAD THAT LIES AHEAD  
AND I WON'T LET MY HEART CONTROL MY HEADBUT YOU ARE MY ONLY  
AND WE DON'T SAY GOODBYEAND I KNOW WHAT I'VE GOT TO BEIMMORTALITY  
I MAKE MY JOURNEY THROUGH ETERNITYI KEEP THE MEMORY OF YOU AND ME INSIDE  
FULFILL YOUR DESTINYIS THERE WITHIN THE CHILDMY STORM WILL NEVER END  
MY FATE IS ON THE WINDTHE KING OF HEARTS, THE JOKERS WILD  
BUT WE DON'T SAY GOODBYEI'LL MAKE THEM ALL REMEMBER ME  
'COS I HAVE FOUND I DREAM THAT MUST COME TRUE  
EVERY ONCE OF ME MUST SEE IT THROUGHBUT YOU ARE MY ONLY  
I'M SORRY I DON'T HAVE A ROLE FOR LOVE TO PLAYHAND OVER MY HEART I'LL FIND AWAY  
I WILL MAKE THEM GIVE TO MEIMMORTALITYTHERE'S A VISION AND FIRE IN ME  
I KEEP THE MEMORY OF YOU AND ME INSIDEAND WE DON'T SAY GOODBYE  
WITH ALL MY LOVE FOR YOUAND WHAT ELSE WE MAY CHOOSE TO DOWE DON'T SAY GOODBYE  
As Serena was singing Linds leaned over to me. "She's really good, Dar.   
She'll make a great Princess Serenity." "But I though Tiffany had the lead."  
"She caught mono. I didn't want to tell Serena yet. Wait until practice."  
"Ok"  
Serena finished up and everyone clapped fro her. Then Samantha stormed up to   
her. "Alright young lady. Who is this unknown boyfriends of yours??" She   
questioned angrily. Serena remained silent, as did everyone else.  
"Damn it! Answer me, or so help me I'll beat your ass in."  
That's it. I stood up.  
"I'm her boyfriend and you have no right to talk to her in that manner." I   
said walking up to the bitch. "You?" "Yes." Serena and I said at once.  
"That's it. Serenity Usagi Tsukino you are coming to California weather you   
like it or not. I will not have you being some college boy's toy."  
"I'm not his toy!!!"  
"Darien would never even think of hurting or using Serena." Linds stood up   
and added.  
"I'm not a child Aunt Samantha. You didn't need to use my full name. I'm   
staying here with my friends and with Darien. Dad always said his older   
sister was heartless. Now I believe his words. You can't destroy love, just   
to get what you want."  
Serena sounded like she was about to do her 'On behalf of the moon' speech,   
but thank god she didn't. So her real name's Serenity. I guess she really   
will fit the part. Then it started, Serena's mind had switched to Moon mode.   
She started a speech.  
"I'm not some cry baby. I'm the champion of love and justice. I stand by my   
friends and we always do and always will right wrongs and triumph over evil,   
and that means you Aunt Samantha." She had done the hand motions and   
everything. Then she realized it and out her hand behind her head and   
started to laugh.  
"Way to go moon brain." I heard Rei say. But wait Rei didn't come. Did   
she??? I looked at the door and saw Rei in her scout uniform. Her SCOUT   
UNIFORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell??!?!?!?  
"Um.......... Sailor Mars...... Why are you here?" Ami asked.  
"Oh nothing all that important. Zoicite's just out in parking lot and I was   
looking for Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter. You haven't seen them by any chance?"  
"WHAT????!?!?!?!?!" the other girls say at the same time.  
"Zoicite??? Hey cape-boy isn't that who you said I was acting like???"  
"Yes, Linds." I said thinking what o do. I saw Michiru sneak off. Then I   
heard a familiar and yet very annoying laugh.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Zoicite appeared above us. "All right Sailor   
Moon. I know you're in here. Give up the rainbow crystal or you'll have a   
few more funerals to plan."  
"You think I act like that??!!!?!?!?!" Linds questioned and punched me,   
hard, in the arm. Everyone was backed up against the walls and hiding, but   
Linds, Andrew, Mars, the girls, and me. I heard an attack being called out.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!" the voice called. Zoicite got drenched with water and   
fell to the ground, but quickly recovered.  
"Who did that?" She yelled. A figure appeared in the doorway.  
"Water flows threw me. Neptune is my guardian. I am the graceful Sailor   
Neptune. In the name of Neptune you will drown." The new scout stepped   
forward. Her uniform was a deep aqua color with dark nave blue bows. She   
wore aqua wrap-up heals and had shoulder length sea green hair. Could she be   
Michiru? No way. Then again Serena did turn out to be Sailor Moon. Who   
knows. Let's just hope she's on our side.  
"Neptune? I've never heard of a Sailor Neptune." Zoicite said ans attacked   
her.  
"Serena, Ami, Lita, get." I said and they nodded and headed out the door.   
Seconds later Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter ran in. Moon   
wasn't paying any attention and Zoicite dove at her. I hadn't transformed   
but I still formed a rose. I threw it at Zoicite and dove to shove Moon out   
of the way. As I did Zoicite's ice crystal tore into my shoulder.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in agony.  
"Darien!!!!!" Moon cried. She stood up, tears streaming down her face. "How   
dare you!!! MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!!" Zoicite just barely got out of the way.  
"Hand over the crystals, both of you, Sailor Moon and Cape-boy!!!!!!!"  
"HEY!!!! That's my nick name form Darien!!!!" Linds yelled at Zoicite, who   
ignored her.  
"Darien, I'm sorry." Moon said, "I know you kneed them, but please, give me   
your crystals. I don't want you to get hurt any more." I looked into her   
caring eyes and smiled. "Here...... be careful." I handed her the crystals.  
"Very good. Now bring them here." Zoicite ordered. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury   
and Neptune were trying to move, but something was controlling them and   
freezing them in place. "I can't move." Jupiter complained.  
"Me ether." Mars added.  
"Someone must be using mind control." Neptune said.  
"We've got to try and over power them" Mercury advised. As moon walked   
over to Zoicite a man with white hair in a general's uniform appeared.  
"Kunzite." Zoicite said.  
"I thought you were a bit out numbered." Kunzite said. "So Sailor scouts. I   
must say it's a pleasure to finally be meeting you for the first and, let me   
assure you, very last time."  
"Now hand over the crystals." Zoicite ordered. Moon held the crystals in   
her hands. "Come on we don't have all day you know."  
"She's not handing you anything Nega-trash." A new voice said.  
"Who said that?" Zoicite asked. "Who's there?" A figure jumped from the   
window with a white cat in trail. The girl had long blond hair that had a   
large red bow in it. She wore an orange scout uniform that had a blue bow   
and a yellow bow. She also wore a red mask. She landed and struck a pose.   
Then she took off her mask. She had bright blue eyes. She and Serena look a   
lot a like.  
"I'm Sailor Venus." She said. "And if you're looking for trouble, here it   
comes right back at you. VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH !!!!!!!!!!!" The yellow   
laser struck Kunzite's wrists and he lots his mind control on the other   
scouts. The girls lost their balance from being frozen for so long, and   
fell on their faces. They recovered and regrouped with Venus and Moon.  
"WOW!! Two new scouts in one day!!!" Moon said nearly dropping the   
crystals. Zoicite was getting pissed.  
"We didn't come here to put on some scout jamboree!!!!" She growled. Moon   
handed the crystals to one of the scouts and started to run over to me.   
Linds and Andrew had managed to get over too.  
"Darien are you ok?" Linds asked.  
"I'll be ok....... You guys had better get.......... out of here."  
"Not with out you. You're not staying here hurt and alone." Andrew said.   
Moon finally got over to us. She totally ignored the fact that Linds ans   
Andrew were right there.  
"Darien we have to do something, but I don't know what."  
"Just get...... ahh.... them to leave... Sailor Moon. We'll beat them....   
later." "When you're better." She finished. Then Beryl's face appeared.  
"Zoicite! Kunzite! Return at once!" Beryl ordered.  
"But we don't have the crystals." Zoicite started.  
"I know that. You're out numbered. Return." "But we can beat them."  
"ZOICITE!!! NEVER QUESTION ME!!!!!!!!!" Beryl vanished.  
"We'd better go." Kunzite said.  
"We're in for an earful." Zoicite replied and they vanished.  
Andrew, Linds, and Moon helped me get up. I winced in pain as I held my   
shoulder. "The crystals........ were are they??"  
"Crystals?" Linds asked confused. "Cape-boy you sure you're gonna be ok?"  
"Yes, Linds." "Mercury has them." Moon said.  
"What? Has what?" Linds continued.  
"The crystals." I said. The other scouts came over to us.  
"Tu...... I mean........ Darien are you ok?" Mars asked.  
"I'll be fine."  
"You're losing blood. You need to see a doctor." Mercury informed. Linds   
started to look though her bag and found a bandana.  
"I'm not letting my friend, and my play's leading guy, bleed to death." She   
tired it around my arm the best she could. I winced in pain from the pressure.  
"I don't think my 'Moon Healing' will work." Moon said and looked at   
Mercury. "No that's only for monsters." Mercury answered.  
"Come on Dar, we're taking you to the hospital." Andrew said.  
"I'm coming too." Moon said. Everyone looked at her. "Meeting tomorrow   
scouts. Temple." She started out the door "Come on we're wasting time." I   
followed her with Andrew and Linds close behind.  
Linds drove my car to the hospital. I've never been so scared in my entire   
life. She was speeding the whole time and I think she drove through a red   
light or two. I was trying not to lean back so I wouldn't get blood on my   
car seats. "Darien." Moon said quietly. "Yes."  
"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."  
"No it's not, Serena." I whispered to her. "I chose to dive in."  
"To save me."  
"Yes, because I love you with all my heart." Then Linds slammed on the   
brakes and I hit the back of the driver's seat. "Ouch."  
"We're here." Linds said and jumped out of the car. We all walked in and a   
doctor saw us and came over.  
"Oh my god. What happened?" The blue haired doctor said.  
"Dr. Anderson, Darien was stabbed by a monster, that I was fighting, he   
just needs bandaged up." Moon said.  
"You're Sailor Moon." Anderson said in disbelief.  
"Yes. Now can you please help him."  
"Of coarse. Come with me Darien." A little while later I was all bandaged   
up. "What do I owe you?" I asked.  
"No charge. I'm glad I could help a friend of Sailor Moon's. Ami will never   
believe this." "Thanks again." Moon said. "We'd better get going."  
"Bye. And be careful." Dr. Anderson said.  
Linds and Andrew were waiting for us in the parking lot.  
"I'm fine." I said be fore they could stated questioning me. "Let's go   
back." "Hey cape-boy. I wanna ask you something." "Shoot."  
"Where did you get that rose you threw at the Zoicite person?"  
"Um.... from on of the bunches."  
"Oh." Linds said in an unconvinced tone. "I'm DRIVING!!!!"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Andrew and I screamed and chased after   
her.  
  
  



	3. Chaperts 11-15

"House of Memories" By Sailor Staria  
  
PART 11   
  
Once Andrew and I got my keys away from Linds we went back to the funeral.   
Almost everyone had left, except a few who where looking for Serena. Andrew   
and Linds both had to get going.  
"We'll keep an eye out for Serena." Andrew said.  
"See you tomorrow cape boy." Linds said and they left. Once they were out   
of sight Serena went back to her normal form.  
"We'd better get back in there." She said. We walked in and were bombarded   
with questions. "Serena where were you?" "Are you ok?"  
"Darien how's your shoulder?" "Who was that lady?"  
"Do you know the scouts or something?"  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!" Samantha finally yelled. "Serena where did you go??"  
"I.....um...... Well you see.... I um........"  
"She was hiding in the parking lot." I said. "Is that true young lady?"  
"Yes. I got scared and ran."  
"Alright. I'll believe you this time. I guess we're done here. The burials   
tomorrow. We're leaving Tuesday morning."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Lita, Ami, and Rei gasped.  
"I'm taking her to California with me."  
"And I told you I'm not going." Serena said bitterly. "I have obligations   
here, to my friends, to my school work, and to myself. I'm telling you for   
the last time, I'm staying."  
"You insolent little bitch. Serenity I'm not fooling around. YOU ARE NOT   
STAYING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Michiru gasped. She obviously hadn't hard how Serena's aunt treated her or I   
guess I could say Serenity.  
"Y...y..y your real name's Serenity." Michiru managed to get out.  
"Yes. But my parents always called me Serena for short." Michiru's eyes got   
large with knowledge of some sort. "What's wrong Michiru?"  
She snapped out of it, "Oh nothing. It just reminded me of an old legend.   
I've got to be going." Michiru left, but signed the guest book before doing so.  
That was strange. Samantha looked as if she was about to say something when   
Serena cu her off. "Darien I want to go home." "Ok, come on." I said.  
Everyone else stared to leave as well. Serena grabbed the guest book as we   
headed out side. As we got in the car we could hear Samantha cursing at us.   
I started up the engine and left.  
"I wish things hadn't been that way." Serena said after a while. "Mom and   
dad would have been so ashamed."  
I wasn't sure what to say. We were both silent for the rest of the ride home.  
Once we were back at the house Serena decided to take a nap. I sat in the   
living room and read the guest book. I skipped over Samantha's and read the   
others.Serena,  
You're a great friend and a kind person. Your parents taught you well. I'm   
sorry they never learned who you really are.Ami MizuroSerena,  
I know what it's like to lose your family. You're handling it much better   
than I did. They'd be proud of you.Lita KinoMiss Tsukino,  
Your father was a hard worker and a great employee. I hope that you grow up   
to be the same.Mr. Lynn (Note: I made this guy Kenji's boss)Serena,  
I remember watching you and your mother walking in the park when you were   
little. You've become a very beautiful young woman. I know Ikuko was proud   
of you.Ms. Umi Chang (Note: This lady was Ikuko's friend)Serena,  
Shingo was a very good friend to me. I think he learned from you. Thank   
you.Mika CasidySerena,  
You taught me to believe in myself. For that I thank you. I'm sure your   
parents are still watching over you, only from afar.Peggy Jones.  
There were about 30 or so more just like those. The last two caught my   
attention.Serena,  
I know I've been a bitch lately. I'm sorry. I know I wasn't helping you   
through his one bit. I don't hate you. I just get angry sometimes. I came in   
just as Darien said he was your boyfriend. It hurt a little, but I think I   
see what he ment before on the phone. You two do look good together and your   
personalities even each other out. I feel a very strong karma and bond   
between you two. I'm glad you found each other. I hope you'll both forgive   
me for the way I've acted.Rei HinoSerenity,  
I must speak with you ASAP. Alone.Michiru Kaiou  
P.S. You can reach me at the Tokyo Plaza Hotel. Room 754.  
That was odd. Why didn't Michiru call her Serena?? Why does she need to   
speak to her alone???? I decided to wake Serena up.  
I went up to her room and found her looking out her window. I walked over   
to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She jumped a little and   
turned her head slightly. "What's on your mind?" I asked.  
"A lot of things. The new scouts, Aunt Samantha, the play, the Negaverse,   
the crystals, the princess, my family, us." She listed.  
"Well I've got something to add to your list." "What's that?"  
"Here." I handed her the book. "Read the last one. It's from Michiru."   
Serena read the short entry. "Darien. I'm going. Will you come with me?"  
"But she wants you to go alone." "Oh well."  
"Ok. Let be change first. I feel too dressed up for once."  
"Me too." She giggled looking at her black dress. I left and changed into   
some jeans and a white button down shirt. I walked out into the hall at the   
same time as Serena. She was wearing her blue jumper with a white, hooded   
tank top. "Ready?" She asked.  
"Yep, let's get moving." I put on my sunglasses and Serena started to   
laugh. "What?"  
"You're acting like we're running from the cops!!!!" She laughed. I picked   
her up and threw her over my good shoulder.  
"Then I guess you're my hostage." Serena started to pond on my back.   
"Aahhhhh!!!" I yelled in agony as she accidently hit my bandaged shoulder. I   
dropped Serena and fell to the floor in excruciating pain. She go back on   
her feet and came over to me.  
"I'm sorry!!!! Ididn'tmeantodothat!!!! Don'tbemad!!!!"  
"It's ok......Serena. I know you..... didn't mean to. I can't believe I'm   
being such a wimp." I tried to laugh away the pain. I slowly got up. "I'll   
be fine. Let's go."  
  
PART 12  
"Well here we are." I said. We were standing outside of Michiru's hotel   
room. Serena gently knocked on the door. Michiru opened it.  
"Oh! Serenity, I'm glad you came, but I asked you to come alone." Michiru   
looked at me. "Well whatever you need to tel me Darien can hear too."  
"Well, alright, but what I'm going to ell you is very important. Come in."   
We went into the room and sat down.  
"Serenity, the silver crystal must be found immediately. Beryl is growing   
anxious and will do anything to destroy you and your scouts. Keep your guard   
up and don't be fooled. She may ry anything."  
"Michiru are you ok???" Serena asked.  
How does she know this stuff???? Can we trust her???  
"I'm fine Serenity. I can tell I'm only confusing you. I'll tell you more   
later."  
"Come on Serena let's go." I said. "Good bye Michiru." Serena said good   
bye and we left. "That was weird." She said once we were in the car.  
I nodded in agreement. "So when are you planing to go back to school?"  
"Oh I don't know. I'm already behind. Tuesday I guess."  
"How about I stop by your school on my way to class tomorrow and pick up   
your things? I'll even help you get caught up."  
"Ok. Ms. H will flip if she thinks I'm actually paying attention to mt   
school work." "Well your parents would want you to at least try Serena."  
"I know and I do sort of owe it to them, but I'm no good a school work."  
"As I said. I'll help you with it." I laughed. "What time is it?"  
"About four. Why?  
"I'm kinda hungry." Her stomach growled. We boh laughed and I pulled into a   
near by Pizza Hut. We went in and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. As we   
waited in out booth brought up our meeting with Miss Kaiou.  
"I wonder how she knew all that stuff." Serena said.  
"Maybe she's one of he new scouts."  
"I guess that could be it, but it's really bothering me."  
"We'll find out a tomorrow's meeting, meatball head." She shot me a cute   
look. "I hope so. Well what did Linds think of my singing?" I smiled.  
"You'll find out tomorrow."  
"Oh come on. You know something. PLEASE!!!!!!"  
"Nope. Linds made me promise no to tell you yet." "How come?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"PLLLLEEEEEAAAASE!!!!!!!!! I'll act surprised. I promise."  
"My mouth's closed."  
"You're sooooo mean." she kicked me playfully in the leg, from under the   
table. "I'm getting he urge to tickle someone again."  
"Eep!!! No more tickling!!!" The look on her face was s funny. I couldn't   
help but smile a her. She blushed slightly and took a sip of her soda. We   
sat there in silence for a little while. Then Serena noticed the jukebox.   
Her eyes lit up and she walked over to it. She started to flip through the   
elections and hen she got really happy. She put a quarter in the machine and   
entered in a few numbers. Then she came back and sat down.  
"So what did you pick???" "You'll see."  
After a few minutes Celine Dion's "Where is the love" started to play.  
"I love this song." Serena said as our pizza came. We listened as we ate.  
IF EVER A BOY STOOD ON THE MOONALL OF THE HEAVENS WOULD CALL THEIR ANGLES AROUND  
SOP THE TEARS FROM TROUBLED SKIES FROM FALLING  
IF EVER THE RIVER COULD WHISPER YOUR NAME  
WOULD THE CHOICES YOU MAKE STILL BE THE SAME  
LIKE A FLOWER HAT DIES FROM ANGRY RAINWHY DO WE HURT OURSELVES?WHERE IS HE LOVE  
THAT LETS THE SUNLIGHT IN TO START AGAINA LOVETHAT SEES NO COLOR LINES  
LIFE THAT BEGINS WITH LOVESO SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY  
GUIDE YOUR SPRIT SAFE AND SHELTEREDA THOUSAND DREAMS THAT WE CAN STILL BELIEVE  
IF EVER A BOY STOOD ON THE MOONCARRYING ALL OF HIS TREASURES FROM HE STARS  
TO A RAINBOW WHICH LEADS TO WHERE WE ARETOGETHER WE CHASE THE SUN  
WHERE IS THE LOVETHAT LIFTS MY BROTHER'S VOICE TO THE SKIESA LOVE  
THAT ANSWERS A MOTHER'S CRYLIFE BEGINS WITH LOVESO SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY  
GUIDE YOUR SPRIT SAFE AND SHELTEREDA THOUSAND DREAMS THAT WE CAN STILL BELIEVE  
A BOY STOOD ON THE MOONTHE ANCIENT SOULS CAN STILL DISCOVER  
A THOUSAND DREAMS THAT WE CAN STILL BELIEVEWE CAN STILL BELIEVE...  
We went home and found that Aunt Samantha was gone.  
"She must have woken up and left." I said. "Yeah."Ring Ring Ring....  
"Hello." Serena said, "Oh hi Molly. Yeah.........." I decided to watch some   
tv while Serena talked with her friend.  
The rest of the evening went smoothly and I went to bed at ten thirty since   
I had classes in the morning.  
  
Part 13  
I woke up at 7:30. My first class wasn't until 10:00 but I had to sop at   
Serena's school on the way. I got dressed in my favorite out fit (Staria: "I   
swear the guy only has about ten out fits. His dry cleaners must burn down   
often." Darien: "Lindsey SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Staria: "Do I have to put HER in   
this story???" Darien: {Backs away slowly} NO!!! ANYTHING but HER!!!!!   
Staria: "Ok. That's what I thought, now can I get back to the story?) jeans,   
black turtle neck and my green blazer. (Staria: That he wears about 85% of   
the entire 200 episodes!!!!! {Darien growls.} Staria: "Awwww how cute!!!   
heeeheeehee!!!!) I headed downstairs. To my surprise Serena was already up   
and was making pancakes. "Morning muffin." she said as I walked in the room.  
Muffin????? Ok whatever. "Morning. What are you doing up so early?"  
"I don't really know. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So I   
decided to attempt to make us breakfast."  
I looked at the plate she set in front of me at the table. They looked   
alright, but still. I cut into one and batter oozed out.  
"Um..... Serena..... they're not done yet. Look."  
"Ohhh!!! I'm sorry!! I'm not the best cook."  
"It's ok." I stood up and gave her a quick kiss. "It's the thought that   
counts. I'm not hungry anyway. I'll see you this afternoon." Her arms found   
their way around my neck.  
"Ok. Have a good day." We kissed once again, longer this time, before I   
left.  
I reached Juban around 8:15. Classes had already started. I walked down the   
hall to Ms. Haruna's room. I had Ms. H when I was in high school. I could   
hear her talking as I reached the room. I decided to listen in a bit before   
going in. I stood by the wall and listened in.  
"Now class, today we'll be studding William Shakespeare's "Romeo and   
Juliet. Now so that you can understand the play beer, we'll act out key   
parts. Josh read Romeo's part on page 44. Act 2 scene 2, line 2." Ms. H said.  
"But soft; what light through yonder window breaks?" Josh said blandly   
read.  
"No, no, no. Josh you have to get into your role. You are Romeo and you   
love Juliet. Now try again." Josh did and didn't do much better.  
"This is pointless, Ms. H." Josh said. Ms. H was getting upset and about to   
choose another student when id decided to drop in. I might as well give her   
a hand while I'm at it. Let's wow them!  
I swept into the room and got down on one knee. "But soft; what light   
through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is he sun! Arise   
fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.   
That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is   
envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear   
it. Cast it off. It is my lady; O, it is my love!" Once I finished Ms. H and   
many of the students clapped. I stood up and took a bow. I saw ms. H looking   
at me. "Darien Chiba? Is that you?" "In the flesh Ms. H."  
"Well I see your acting skills have only improved. What brings you back   
here?"  
"Well I told a friend I'd pick up the work she'd missed on my way to the   
university. But I saw you struggling so I decided to lend a hand. Or at lest   
some acting experience."  
"One on MY students??? But only Serena Tsukino's missed because of the,   
well, accident."  
"Yeah, I know. She asked me to get her suff." I swear the whole class hit   
the floor.  
"Are we taking about the same Serena Tsukino?" Ms. H finally asked.  
"Yes." I laughed. "She said that you'd be shocked."  
"Well um, all right. Here's the work she's missed." I was handed a small   
pile of papers. "How do you know Serena any way?"  
"We met at the Crown arcade. I've been helping her through...... well you   
know." Ms. H nodded. "Any way, since I'm here, there's going to be a play   
put on at the little theater in two weeks. It's a different form of "Romeo   
and Juliet." It's called "A Moonlight Legend." It's about Prince Endymoin of   
Earth, played by me," I took a quick bow, "and Princess Serenity of the Moon   
Kingdom." "Hey Darien, who's playing Serenity? Linds?" Lita asked.  
"No It's not Linds, but I'll give you a hint. Lita she's one of your   
friends. Don't tell her if you figure it out. She still doesn't know." I   
winked. " It's a little surprise from Linds and me to cheer her up." Lita's   
eyes lit up with knowledge. "I won't tell the princess." Lita laughed.  
"Who is it?" Ms. H asked.  
"Well she's got he biggest heart of anyone I know. Blond hair and bright   
blue eyes. To find out come to the play. Now if you'll all excuse me, Linds   
is gonna rag me out if I'm late to rehearsal again. Hope to see you all at   
the play." I left and as I did I heard a few of the girls sigh and start   
babbling about me. I laughed and walked back out to motorcycle and headed   
for drama class.  
"NO! The tree goes on the left!" Linds was ordering people around when I   
walked in. "Queen Serenity. Queen Terra. You two are need for costume   
fittings. Jessica, I need you to alter Tiffany's dress, she got mono, and   
the new girl's shorter and slightly thinner. Jade have you got that add   
written yet?" "Yes." Jade called from the corner of the stage.  
"Good. Now where's Capeboy?"  
"Right here Linds, calm down. What on earth are you wearing!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
Linds was wearing a Sailor Scout uniform. The collar, skirt, and boots were   
black and the bows were dark red. A red gem was set in the tiara. She was   
also holding a blue staff that looked like a giant key.  
"Our story teller 'Pluto' quit on us. I'm gonna kill Reika!!!!!!! What's   
more important than this play???? SHOPPING!!!!! SHE QUIT BECAUSE IT WAS   
CUTTING IN ON HER SHOPPING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So now I have to do it!"   
Linds started to calm down and recomposed herself. "Any way. I got a call   
from the Michiru Kaiou girl, and she offered to get us a band for the play   
for FREE!!! She sure is nice. I wonder why she decided to be so nice to you   
and Serena." "Who knows, Linds. Who knows."  
"Listen we really need Serena here for rehearsal. Can you go get her? That   
is if she's not in school." "Sure. I'll be back." I left again.  
Once I reached the door I could hear shouting and yelling from inside. I   
looked across the street and saw a familiar BMW. Samantha! I barged in the   
house with fire in my eyes and heart. At the foot of the steps Serena was   
holding her ground.  
"I will stand for no more of your insubordination." Samantha said.  
"I'm not leaving." Serena said firmly. Samantha seemed taken back, as id   
royalty had just scoffed at her. It was weird. Then Samantha came out of her   
shock and hit Serena. Serena didn't move an inch. There was something   
different about her. She seemed stronger , more powerful in a way. She   
looked at me and smiled, then went back to glaring at her aunt. Samantha   
turned to me. Her eyes were cold. Unnaturally cold.  
Samantha started to glow with power. A shadowy figure rose out of her and   
she slumped onto the floor. The shadow formed into a monster with pale green   
skin and electric blue hair. It's eyes glowed in a shade of blood red. Three   
inch, razor sharp, yellow claws sprouted from it's hands. It dove at Serena   
screaming. Serena managed to jump out of the way. "MOON PRISM POWER!!!!"  
I transformed too. The creature saw me and I lured it out side. It followed   
ans Sailor Moon ran out after us. Skipping her speech she readied her tiara.   
I moved out of the way.  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!!!" The creature was moon dust. We quickly went back   
inside and untransformed. Samantha was out cold on the floor still.  
"You ok?" I asked.  
"Yes. I guess it was that thing that had control of my aunt. Sure she was   
kind of mean to begin with, but she never ever tried to hurt me. What are   
you doing here any ways? I thought you had class."  
"I do but Linds 'ordered' me to come and get you for rehearsal."  
"Ok let me change first." she bounded up the steps. I moved Samantha on to   
the couch. Serena came back down in her school uniform. Luna was perched on   
her shoulder. "You coming too Luna?" I asked.  
"Yes. I'm curious about your friend Lindsey. She seems to know about as   
much as I do about the Silver Millennium. I could tell from reading your   
copy of her play." "Linds is kinda way out there. If you get my drift."  
"Let's get going. I wanna find out what my part is." We went out side and   
took my car this time instead of the cycle.  
We headed into the building. Luna was once again on Serena's shoulder. We   
walked in to auditorium like room and Luna saw Linds's costume.  
"It's a Scout Uniform!!!!!!" Luna said. " Where did she get   
that?!?!?!?!?!?"  
"She made it Luna." I said. "She wants to be fashion designer. This class   
was just for fun."  
"WOW!!!! Linds made that. Cool." Serena said. Linds turned around and run   
over to us. She bowed jokingly in front of us.  
"You're highness." She said and stood up strait again.  
"Hello brave Sailor Scout." I laughed. "Not you Cape boy."  
"Then who?"  
"The princess." Linds turned and called to everyone else. "Hey!!!   
Serenity's here." "Linds. I told you to call me Serena."  
"I know. Serenity is your character." "Princess Serenity." I added.  
"REALLY!!!!!!!!! I'm the PRINCESS?????"Linds and I nodded.  
"WOW!!!" Serena started bouncing around causing Luna to go flying into the   
air, but I caught her.  
"What a cute kitty." Linds said and took Luna out of my arms and started to   
pet her. She took the moon cat and started to walk towards the stage. Serena   
and I followed. "Serena what's you cat's name?" "Luna."  
"She's so cute with that little crescent moon. Serena you need to be fitted   
for your dress." She said and sat down in a chair. Her voice sounded as if   
she was drifting off into another world. "Luna looks just like one of the   
cats in my dreams." "What dreams?" I asked my friend.  
"The once that gave me the idea for this play. There's a beautiful kingdom   
on the moon. It's very lovely and peaceful. A queen, named Serenity, rules   
and her daughter, Princess Serenity, is learning from her. They get along   
well with all the other kingdoms through out the silver millennium. The   
princess and a prince from Earth are in love. A ca, just like Luna, is the   
princess's guardian along with the Sailor Scouts. Only this cat can turn   
into a human." Luna's ears perked up a little more. "But some evil force is   
turning the Earth kingdom against the moon. I don't know why, but it seems   
more like a past, than a dream." Linds looked like she was about to start   
crying. I went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You ok Linds?"  
She looked up at me and laughed a little. More at herself than anything.   
"Yeah. I probably sound like I'm crazy. Right?" "Not completely."  
"Thanks Darien. You're a real friend. You always know how to cheer me up.   
Or at least prove to me that I'm not insane." She gave me a small punch in   
the arm. "Well let's get you two in your costumes." Linds hurried us over to   
the dressing rooms, occasionally swinging that goofy staff around. I picked   
up my costume and Linds handed Serena a white gown of some sort.  
Once I had the costume on that strange sense of duty came back. I felt more   
powerful than when I was Tuxedo Mask. It frightened me a little. I walked   
out of the small dressing room and over to Linds, my cape flowing silently   
behind me. Linds had her hand on her head, as if a bad migraine had   
started. (Staria: "Like when Darien was about to transform before he knew he   
was Tux, only minus the sparking lights and only one hand." Darien: "Will   
you stop this and just write the story!!!!" Staria: "Gee wiz. Maybe I WILL   
have to add HER in later.")  
"What's wrong Linds?" I asked. She didn't answer but her face contorted in   
pain. "Linds? Linds!!" I took a hold of her shoulders and shook her, "Snap   
out of it!" Luna was perched on a near by chair watching. Finally Linds's   
eyes snapped open and she shook her head side to side.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. I saw a flash of light and some one was talking to me. I   
could see him or understand what he was saying."  
"Linds, we've been friends since eighth grade. Lately you haven't really   
been yourself. You sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah but I've been getting these........ visions.... a lot. It's as if   
someone's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what. It's so   
confusing." "When did they start?"  
"Um..... I think right after the masquerade."  
Linds is like a sister to me and I wan to help her. I have no clue how though.  
"How about we talk about this later." she said.  
"Ok." Serena walked out just after I said it. Now she DID look like the   
princess in my dreams. The dress was trimmed in gold and made her look very   
regal. Then she tipped on the hem of the dress. She fall forward but I ran   
up and caught her. Serena blushed a little ans I could see Linds smiling at   
us through the corner of my eye. She had picked Luna up again. She sure does   
like that cat.  
  
"You two look great." Linds said. "Just like the prince and Princess in my   
dream." She sat down with Luna on her lap. " Why don't you start from the   
garden seen. Darien you know what to do."  
Serena took her place and I went back stage and waited for my cue.  
Serenity: [looking at a rose bush] I truly don't understand how such beauty   
can come from such a terrible place. I don't understand why everyone thinks   
Earth is so bad.[Enter Endymion]  
Endymion: It's because there are forces on earth that are trying to turn in   
against the Moon and the other kingdoms in this system. It's true that there   
are many beautiful things there but none of them compare to your beauty.  
Serenity: [blushes] Thank you, but you should have announced yourself. You   
scared me.  
Endymion: I'm sorry fair lady, but I saw you here and you looked distressed.   
What's troubling you?Serenity: Oh nothing I'd want you to worry about.  
Endymoin: Please I'd like to help if I can.  
Serenity: I'm just not sure how I fit into the whole..... oh forget it. Are   
you coming to the ball to night, sir?  
Endymion: I was hoping to have time before I have to head home.  
Serenity: Well then I'll have to save you a dance. If you'll excuse me I   
have to go get ready.  
Endymion: Be careful maiden. [Exit Serenity] She didn't recognize me. Thank   
the God and Goddess. If she had I'd be in big trouble. I don't know how they   
talked me into this. The Princess is very beautiful. If I'm not careful   
she'll steal my heart away. I hope the queen doesn't recognize me. I'm sure   
she wouldn't hesitate in eliminating the crown Prince of earth. It's all   
Matalia's fault. If only my parents were still around. How Beryl was chosen   
as my guardian I'll never figure out. I'd better make the best of my stay.  
[exit Endymion]  
"That was great you guys!!!! You were like totally them. Your posture and   
everything seemed to change to fit them!!!" Linds said. We got off the stage   
and Linds eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Sere...Sere....Sere....."  
"What is it Linds?" Serena asked.  
"There's a..... a..... moon your........ forehead!!!!!" I looked and sure   
enough there was. Linds was totally freaking out and saying she was going   
crazy. Serena ran over to a mirror to see for herself.  
"Linds calm down." I said. "But....." "Just calm down."  
"Ok. Ok. I'm calm." "No you're not." "YES I AM!!!!"  
"I think we've done enough today."  
"Yeah. I need a break. A LONG break." Linds sat down and I went over to   
Serena. "It's gone." "What?" I asked.  
"It's gone. One minute in was there and now it's gone again."  
"That's weird." Serena nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go change out of   
your dress. We're done for today. Linds is going nuts."  
"Serena held back a giggle, "Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
Part 14  
It was time for my next class when Serena came back out in her normal   
cloths. It bought up a new question. What was she going to do while I sat   
through Genentechs??? "I'll just take a bus home." Serena said.  
"Hey! How about you come with me to my classes Serena." Linds said she was   
still in that ridiculous sailor costume.  
"You probably have fun meat ball head." I said.  
"What are you taking?" Serena asked.  
"Fashion design. Then I have a voice class with cape boy after it."  
"Ok. You don't mine do you Darien?"  
"No. You wouldn't like my class any ways. It's Genentechs." Serena made a   
silly face at me. "Linds you might want to change cloths you know." I said   
as headed to Perry hall.  
"Oh shove it. Everyone already thinks I'm nuts. Come on Serena you can be   
my model." Serena and Linds went off in the other direction to Pluto hall.  
That proved it. These visions where getting to Linds. I know her, she would   
have changed her cloths. Instead, though, she was going to class in her   
costume. I'd have to talk to her about it later.  
I sat through Genetics, taking notes and what not. Two hours until voice   
class. It had been Linds's idea for me to take voice and drama with her.  
"You'll go nuts if you don't take some fun courses." She had said at the   
beginning of the year. She basically knew what she was talking about too.   
The extra classes had made it easier for me to relax and I was still passing   
my genetics course with A's.  
Serena and Linds are a lot a like. They can both read me like an open book.  
"Chiba? Darien Chiba?" My professor called my name.  
I looked up, "Yes sir?"  
"You're need in Pluto 20." He handed me a pass. I got up and left. The kid   
who sits next to me, I think his name's Endo, said he'd take notes for me.   
Pluto 20? Isn't that the fashion design room? SERENA! I ran to the building   
and up a flight if stairs to room 20. Serena was waiting out side the room   
with Luna. "Are you ok?" I asked slightly out of breath. "What happened?"  
"I'm fine. Linds blacked out." Serena said.  
"They just took her to the medical area." Luna said. "I'm sensing something   
about that girl, but I'm not sure what."  
"Could she be the princess?" Serena asked.  
"I don't think so." I said. "She told me she's been having weird visions   
lately. She said people are talking to her but she can't make out what   
they're saying."  
"We'd better go check on her." Luna said. We all headed to the medical   
area. Linds was just coming around when we got there.  
"Linds you ok? You scared me back there." Serena said.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I'm fine now, I think. It was another one of those visions. This time I   
saw another woman with the first couple. Her hair was a silvery white, but   
she looked fairly young, and it was done up like yours Serena. Her eyes were   
deep blue. Even deeper than yours Dar. She was holding some kind of wand   
that had a moon on top and some silver gem. There was also a moon on her   
forehead. She looked so sad. I wish I knew what was going on." Luna jumped   
into Lindsey's lap and looked at her. "Gees Serena! You're cat looks like   
she's trying to read my mind."  
"Linds you think you can manage for a while?" I asked.  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
"Ok, Serena stay with her. I've gotta get back to class."  
"Alright. I'll come and get you if anything happens." I nodded and headed   
back to class.  
An hour and a half later I was sitting in my voice class with Serena and   
Linds. Linds had her sketch pad out and was drawing some lady.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her, she was STILL in costume.  
"Sketching those people so you can what I'm talking about." she drew a long   
flowing skirt on the woman.Our teacher, Mr. V, walked over to us.  
"Hello Darien. Lindsey. Who's your friend?"  
"This is Serena Tsukino. Serena this is Mr. V." I introduced.  
"Hi." Serena said ans shook his hand.  
"Pleased to meet you miss. I hope these two told you about our rules for   
visitors."  
"Um.... no. They didn't." Serena looked at me. "What do I have to do?"  
"Well, we're working on vocal cords." Mr. V said.  
"Singing." I whispered to her. "Oh, ok. I can do that."  
"Excellent!! We'll get started right now." V turned to the class. "Quiet   
everyone! We have a guest and in keeping our tradition she shall go first   
today. Serena please stand up." She did as asked. "Now what song would you   
like to sing?"  
"I'm not sure where I heard it but I really like this song. It's called "My   
Only Love." "Begin whenever you're ready."  
Serena corrected her posture and took a deep breath.Deep in my soul  
A love so strongIt takes controlNow we both knowThe secrets bared  
The feelings showDriven far apartI'll make a wishOn a shooting star  
There will come a daySomewhere far awayIn your arms I'll stayMy only love  
Even though you're goneLove will sill live onThe feeling is so strong  
My only loveThere will come a daySomewhere far awayIn your arms I'll stay  
My only loveYou've reached the deepest partOf the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the startMy only loveThere will come a daySomewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stayMy only loveMy only love  
We all clapped when Serena ended.  
"Beautiful Miss Tsukino!!!! Tsukino??? Where have I heard that name? The   
papers maybe?" Mr. V pondered.  
"My family was....... killed last week. That's probably where you saw it."   
Serena said quietly.  
"You mean you're the 14 year old daughter who was left??" Serena nodded.   
"I'm sorry. Not to be rude, but why aren't you in school???"  
"I'm going back tomorrow. I came today to help Linds with her play and she   
invited me to follow her around."  
"Oh I see. I'm very sorry you had to go though what you did." Serena nodded   
again, but I could see tears forming. She came over to me and Linds and sat   
back down. The tears had already started to fall again. I could see hat Mr.   
V was kicking himself for bringing it up. Serena rested her head on my   
shoulder and cried quietly. I could tell Linds didn't know what to do so she   
went back to sketching. "Lindsey you're up." Mr. V said. "Your song?"  
"Part of your world from the little mermaid"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girlThe girl who has ev'rything?Look at this trove  
Treasures untoldHow many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think(Sure) she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplentyI've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?I got twenty)But who cares?No big dealI want more  
I wanna be where the people areI wanna seeWanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too farLegs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a(What's that word again?) streetUp where they walk  
Up where they runUp where they stay all day in the sunWanderin' free  
Wish I could bePart of that worldWhat would I giveIf I could live  
Outta these waters?What would I payTo spend a dayWarm on the sand?Betcha on land  
They understandBet they don't reprimand their daughtersBright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'Ready to standAnd ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questionsAnd get some answersWhat's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?When's it my turn?Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?Out of the seaWish I could bePart of that world  
"Very good Lindsey. You didn't struggle at all on the high notes.   
Darien...." Serena had stopped crying and was calmed down again.  
"Wanna sing one with me?" I asked her quietly. "Like what?"  
"Come one." I pulled her up with me and popped a cd in the player. "WE're   
gonna sing "If I never knew you." Serena smiled.Darien If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes  
So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever  
If I never knew youSerena If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever  
If I never knew youDarien I thought our love would be so beautifulSerena  
Somehow we made the whole world brightBoth  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing We were rightSerena  
If I never knew you If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of How precious life can beDarien  
There's no moment I regret Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last...Both  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world brightSerena  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into lightBoth And still my heart is singing  
We were rightDarien We were right And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life throughSerena Empty as the skyBoth  
Never knowing why Lost forever If I never knew you  
"Wonderful you two."  
We sat back down and Serena laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm   
around her and pulled her closer to me, reassuringly. Mr. V was yelling at   
the next singing for being flat on every other note. Poor Meg. It's not her   
fault she's tone death.  
  
Part 15 "Here." Linds handed me her sketch book.  
The first one was of a woman in royal robes of some sort with a small   
tiara. She had blondish-brown hair and pale blue-gray eyes, a lot like   
Linds's. There was a very sad and familiar look in them. The second was of a   
man, also in royal robes of the same colors, who had jet black hair and blue   
eyes, like mine. He also had a short beard and a crown on his head. He   
seamed familiar too. The final one was of a woman with silvery-white hair,   
that was up like Serena's. Her eyes were the same shade as Serena's too. She   
wore a strapless white dress that clung to her body. Also there was a moon   
on her forehead and she held, what looked like, the crescent moon wand, but   
it as topped with a silver gem.  
Luna jumped up on my shoulder and whispered, "That looks just like Queen   
Serenity. She ruled over the moon kingdom during the Silver Millennium. The   
others look like Queen Tranquillity and King Endymion of Earth.  
Serena looked at the picture of Serenity and smiled. I saw a small tear   
escape. It was if she had knew the woman well.  
A few hours later Serena and I were on our way to the temple for he   
meeting. I hade borrowed Linds's book to show the others the drawings. I   
wish things weren't so mysterious as they seem to be. "Darien?" "Yes."  
"Do you think Venus and Neptune will come?"  
"How knows? Maybe they will." "I hope so. I want to meet them."  
Luna had gone on a head of us, a while ago, so e had some time to our selves.  
"Darien did you sense a strange power when we were with Linds?"  
"No note really, but that could be because I've known her since eighth   
grade. Come to think of it though, she does sort of have a presence to her.   
Like what you and the scouts have sort of. An energy field or something."  
"Are you sure she's not the Princess???"  
"Yes, she's not it. Linds is just Linds." I looked at Serena. THE MOON WAS   
BACK!!!!!! "Serena it's back on your head again!" I whispered.  
"Um.... what should I do???" She touched the moon.  
"I...... don't know."  
The temple steps came into view and e bolted for them. No one saw us. Thank god.  
Rei, Ami, and Lita were already in the fire room when we burst in. They all   
gasped when they saw Serena's forehead.  
  
  



	4. Chapters 16-20

PART 16  
Rei jumped up and ran over to Serena.  
"What happened? Why is there a moon on your head?" she asked.  
"I wish I knew." Serena whined. She sat down and touched her forehead.  
"Do you know why Luna?" Ami asked.  
"No," The feline stretched, "The only expiation I have is that she's Sailor   
Moon."  
There as a knock at the door and Rei opened it. A girl with long blond hair,   
that as tided up with a red bow, stood in the doorway with a white cat.  
"Is this the Sailor Scout meeting?" She asked. We all remained quite. "I am   
in the right place."  
"Sailor Venus?!?!?! Is that you? You look different." Ami said.  
"We all do in real life. I didn't recognize you at first ether. I'm Mina."  
"Ane I'm Artemis." the cat said.  
"Great another talking fur ball." I mumbled. Serena heard me and giggled.   
The moon had vanished again. "Now we're only missing one member." Lita said.  
"Yeah where's that Neptune? Is she even on our side?" Rei asked no one in   
particular.  
Then the door slid open and Sailor Neptune walked in. She was in scout form   
so we still didn't know who she was. "Serenity." She bowed to Serena.  
"Huh!?!?!?!" Serena said confused. The Neptune walked over to me.  
"Endymion." She said and bowed as well. Now I'm confused. What the hell is   
going on??? "My name's not Endymion. It's Darien."  
"Yes, now it is, but during the Silver Millennium it as Endymion. Right   
Luna? Artemis?"The cat's looked at each other in confusion.  
"Don't tell me you still haven't got the crystal back." Neptune said. We   
were all silent. "No wonder none of you remember!!! Well e must get it back   
before I tell you more. Good bye."  
"Wait!! Who are you??" Rei and Serena asked as one, but it was too late.   
Neptune was gone.  
"Well that was strange." I said, finally breaking the silence. The cats and   
girls agreed.  
"Now what do we do?" Lita asked. "She certainly wasn't any help."  
"Luna what was she talking about?" Ami asked.  
"I'm not sure. Neptune must have all of her memories to know that."  
I looked at Linds's sketches again. The one's that Luna had said were King   
ENDYMION and Queen SERENITY were on my mind.  
"Luna was Endymion a popular name during the Silver Millennium?"  
"No not at all. It was only for.........."  
"Royalty." Artemis cut her off. "I remember that the hire to the crown on   
Earth, if it was a son, was always named Endymion."  
"So if Neptune's right I was a nobleman of Earth?"  
"Yes." Luna's eyes lit up with knowledge. "And the...." she stopped short.   
"We HAVE to get that crystal!!"  
I knew Luna was hiding something now. What could it be?  
"Artemis I need to talk with you know." Luna said and the cats left.  
"What is she holding form us?" I asked without meaning to.  
"Darien let me see Linds's drawings." Serena said. She laid them out on the   
floor. "Ok. Now Luna said that this was King Endymion and Queen Terra of   
Earth and this was Queen Serenity of the Moon. Linds saw them in some vision   
she had. Serenity looks really familiar to me." "Same here." Mina said.  
"Serena that's the same moon wand you have." Rei stated."  
"Yeah I noticed that too." Lita agreed.  
"Well she was the queen so maybe she used it first." Ami suggested.  
"You look a lot like her Serena." Mina said. "Especially when that moon's   
on your forehead." "You saw it too?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah. It disappeared when Artemis started to talk. Does it come and go a   
lot?" "I don't really know. It just appeared today."  
As the girls babbled on about Serenity I thought about Endymion and Terra.   
If what Neptune and the cats said as right, then they were my parents during   
the Silver Millennium. I would have been a prince. Me of all people a   
prince!!!! I do sort of look like Endymion. Same hair color and eyes. About   
the same build. What I don't get, is if they were my parents then why did   
Linds see them? Why didn't they appear to me? I'm sure the moon princess   
knows. The moon!!!!!! I remember the princess had a moon on her forehead   
too!!! Just like Serenity and SERENA!!!  
Some thing started to come to me. A flash of bright light blinded me. When   
it faded I found myself in a garden of some sort. The plants weren't green   
though, they were a silvery color, except for a few rose bushes. I looked up   
thinking I would see the moon since it was dark out. Instead I saw a blue   
planet. EARTH!!!!!! Was I on the Moon???  
I heard some one behind me. I turned around and realized I was back at the   
temple and all of the girls were around me.  
"Darien, what happened? Are you ok?" Serena asked frantically. My hand as   
on my head, as if I as having a terrible head ache. Just like Linds had been!!!!  
"I'm not sure what happened." I finally said and leaned against the wall.   
"It was as if I was in some kind of garden and it was on the moon. Someone   
was behind me, but when I turned around I as back here."  
"But Darien you never left the temple." Rei said. "You just sort of blacked   
out and you didn't anser us when we asked you a question."  
"Should we ask Linds what happens hen she gets her visions?" Serena asked.  
I nodded. "Rei can I use your phone?"  
Part 17  
RING RING RING  
The phone rang for about the 20th time.RING RING RING "Come on."  
RING RING RING "Damn it Linds, pick........"  
"Hello." Linds said sleepily. "Linds why didn't you answer?"  
"Cape boy? I was taking a nap. What's up?"  
"When you have those visions or whatever do you get blinded by a flash of   
light and then it's like you're somewhere else?" "Yeah I do. Why?"  
"I had one of my own, but it was different from your's. I was in a garden,   
of some sort, on the moon." "Weird. Hey where are you? I'll come over."  
"Well I'm kind of in the middle of a meeting, but we'll be done soon. Come   
to the temple on Cherry Hill."  
"Ok. I'll be there in um.... 20 to 30 minutes." "Alright. See yah.  
"Bye." CLICK.  
I went back out side and joined the girls. Just as I as about to say   
something we were interrupted. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Zoicite laughed.  
The girls took fighting stances and I turned around to face Zoicite.  
"What do you want?" I yelled.  
"I came to make a deal with you Cape Boy."  
Ok so she knows who I am, but not the girls.  
"What's the matter Darien? Afraid to fight me without your Sailor pals   
around? Is that it?" "I'm not afraid of you or anyone from your world."  
"We're both tired of fighting for the rainbow crystals. So I propose a   
duel. You and me, winner takes all. I brought all four of our crystals." She   
laid them on the ground. "I'll show you mine. Now you show me yours."  
(Staria giggles and Darien gets a BIG Sweat drop.)  
Ok now that sounded really sick. I just so happen to carry the crystal with   
me at all times now for safety reasons.  
"You have to promise a fair fight and the safety of the girls."  
"We have no interest in them."  
"All right." I placed our three with the others. "Here they are." I backed   
up a little. "Let's go." "HAHHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!?????!?!?!?!?!?"  
"Humans!!! You never learn!! You're such innocense."  
Then Kunzite appeared and took the crystals. "YOU DOUBLE CROSSED ME!!!!!!"  
"Someone's got to hold the crystals during your duel." Kunzite said. I was   
pissed off. I could tell that the girls here mad too. They seamed to want to   
help, but Serena kept them back. This was my fight.  
"Are you backing down on me?!?!?!"  
"NO WAY!!! WE'RE HAVING THIS DUEL!!! I've been looking forward to it for a   
long while!!" "Zoicite don't get carried away." "I won't Kunz."  
As the to talked I threw a rose at Zoicite and got the side of her face.  
"AAAHHH!!! MY FACE!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!" She formed an ice   
saber and lunged at me. I managed to dodge and transform. She came back at   
me from behind, but I swung around and blocked it with my cane. I saw   
Kunzite vanish with the crystals.  
"Hey!! Cape Boy I'm here!! Where are you guys?" A new voice called.  
It was Linds. She was early. I threw another rose at Zoicite and put some   
distance between me and her.  
"Linds get out of here now!!!" I yelled but she didn't hear me. She was   
frozen up like another vision had just came to her.  
Zoicite lunged again, but only managed to knock my mask off and me to the   
ground. I stood up and looked around. Zoicite had vanished. I relaxed and   
sat down on a near by bench. I was beat, but I wasn't sure why. Now because   
of me we have no crystals at all. I put my face in my hands and rubbed my   
eyes in defeat.  
"I can't believe I was so STUPID!!!" I growled as I stood up and punched a   
tree, braking off a circle of bark where my fist landed. Serena came up to   
me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was too ashamed to even look at her.  
"Darien it's ok. None of us could have known. You had no idea that Zoicite   
was going to do that." She hugged me.  
I looked at her and smiled, "Thanks meatball head."  
The next thing I know my mask is dangling in front of my face.  
"Lose something Darien?" Linds said a little to calmly for my taste. I took   
my mask fro her and untransformed. "I think you have some explaining to do   
mister. Serena did you know?" Serena nodded. "So you can tell your   
girlfriend but no one of your best friends? I'm hurt Darien. I thought you   
trusted me. I guess I was wrong." Linds started to storm off.  
"Linds wait. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you involved. You've   
seen how these guys fight. You'd only get hurt."  
She whipped around to face me. "What about Serena? She'd get hurt too. So   
why did you tell her?"  
I didn't know what to say. I couldn't give away Serena's secret. I could   
tell Linds wasn't happy with my silence.  
"You can't tell me? Fine. I'll be at home if you decide you can TRUST me!!   
Linds left, but Serena followed and stopped her by the steps.  
I couldn't hear what she said but $20 bucks says it was about why she knew.   
They both came back over to the group.  
"So your...." She pointed to me. "And your....." she pointed to Serena.   
"THIS IS NUTS!!!!" Then her hand flew up to her head as she obviously had   
another vision. "Linds!" Serena said.  
A few seconds later her eyes burst open and she stared a us.  
"You were all there!!" She finally said looking at us. "This is too   
weird!!" she sat down on the bench that I had occupied earlier and put her   
face in her hands. "What's happening to my life?!?!?!?!?!?" She mumbled.  
I sat down next to my friend, "Linds, what did you see?"  
She looked up at me.  
"You and Serena were to my right, and you were in your costumes. Ami, you   
were dressed like Sailor Mercury. Rei you were Mars. Lita you were Jupiter.   
And...um... I'm sorry I don't know your name." "Mina."  
"Mina you were Venus. But there were for other Scouts that I didn't know.   
One was Neptune and she looked a lot like Michiru Kaiou. Then one was in a   
dark blue uniform with yellow bows. Another had a black uniform and dark red   
bows. The last was, the smallest as well, dressed in purple with rust   
colored bows. But I as there too!!!! I saw myself in a mirror that was   
across from me. I was in a dress like Serena's only it was powder blue with   
silver trimming instead of gold. Oh Serena, the moon as on your head again.   
And those three royal people where in front of us and Serena you were   
crying. Darien you looked like someone had ripped your heart out. I felt   
kind of empty. It was strange."  
"I think it's time we fill you in on a few things Linds. You could be a big   
help to us." Rei said. "Huh????" Linds was confused.  
"I'll call Luna and Artemis." Mina said.  
"The cat?!?!?!?!?" Linds was looking around frantically and confused.  
"Come in Artemis." "Yeah Mina." the cat said.  
"You and Luna need to get back here ASAP."  
"Ok, we're on our way." Luna said. Linds finally fainted in all of her   
confusion.  
PART 18  
Linds came around a few minutes after the cats showed up.  
"Well I see you're finally up again, Lindsey." Luna said.  
"What the fu......" Linds started, but I put my hand over her mouth   
teasingly.  
"Now, now Linds. You're in a temple. Watch your language." She glared at me   
and I removed my hand. "Do that again and I'll bite you, Cape Boy."  
"Ok, Ok, Calm down."  
"Easy for you to say. You're no the one who's hearing cats talk!!!!!!!"  
"Lindsey." Luna said. "Artemis and I can talk."  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Linds jumped behind me peeked her head around to get a   
better look. "This is nuts!!!!!"  
"No This is quite real." Luna explained. "We also believe that you too were   
a part of the Silver Millennium. Those Dreams you've been having are too   
close to the real thing. I have some good news for all of you. I've finally   
remembered how to restore your memories from that time."  
So That's what she was keeping from us. Why do I still think it's something   
more? "Ok, Mina you're first."Artemis said.  
"Just relax and look at me Mina." Luna said. "Ok here it comes. The Luna   
Mind Meld." A crescent moon appeared on Mina's forehead, but it quickly   
changed to the symbol of Venus. Luna repeated the process on Ami, Rei, and   
Lita. They each got their matching planet symbols as well.  
"Serena." Luna called. This time the crescent moon stayed on Serena's head.   
She looked up and a tear slid down her cheek. She got up and walked over to   
a corner, here she sat don again. I wanted o go see what was wrong, but I   
decided to give her a little time alone.  
"Lindsey, it's your turn. Now just do as the other girls did." Luna said.  
"Ok." Linds said nervously. This time the moon changed to the symbol for   
Earth and stayed. When Luna was done Linds just sat there, deep in thought.   
I looked over at Serena again. She was crying now. I went over to her and   
wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong?" "She saved us all."  
"Who?"  
"My mother. Queen Serenity." WHAT!?!?!??! Then Serena is my Princess!!! "We   
died together. I saw Beryl kill you and I couldn't stand it so I......   
I...." She started to cry even harder into my shirt. I think I know hat she   
was going to say next. She had killed herself. I held her closer and kissed   
the top of her head. "Darien." Luna said. "Yes." "It's your turn."  
"What?"  
"Yes. It should work on you too. You were the Prince of Earth after all."  
"Um... ok. Try it then." Serena sat up and let Luna try the Meld on me. I   
did as told but nothing came to me. Nothing at all. "Well?" Luna asked.  
"Nothing. It didn't work Luna."  
"May because he wasn't part of the Moon kingdom, is why it didn't work."   
Mina suggested.  
"But what about me then." Linds asked in a daze. It as the first thing   
she'd said in a while. "I didn't live on the Moon. I stayed mainly at home   
on Earth. But I did visit the Moon a lot."  
"That's because you were Sailor Earth." Artemis said.  
"Linds is a scout too?" The girls said as one.  
"Yes and she was also..."  
"Tranquility." Linds said in a daze. "Prince Endymion's sister." She look u   
at me and the others. "I was a princess too."  
"All of you girls were." Luna said. "But you were also part of Serena's   
court."  
I can't believe this!!! Linds had been my sister. I had no clue what to   
say. I couldn't remember what a family as like. Serena was looking at me   
with a worried look on her face. I looked back over at Linds. She had her   
face in her hands again. Trying to sort things out I guess.  
"This is so weird." She finally mumbled. "I never asked for any of this."   
She looked up again, this time with tears in her eyes. She almost NEVER   
cries!!! "I guess I know how you all feel now, hu?" She whipped her eyes and   
straitened up. Putting on the tough act she always had since I knew her. "So   
what's this business with the Silver Crystal?" Everyone as quite.  
"We need all seven Rainbow Crystals to make it. Now thanks to me we have   
none and the Negaverse has them all." I balled up a fist. "I've got to get   
them back!" "Darien!!" they all yelled.  
"It wasn't your fault." Rei said. "None of us knew." Ami added.  
"We'll get them back." Mina assured. "Right." Lita agreed.  
Somehow their words didn't help one bit.  
"Lets all go home and get some rest. We'll have another meeting later."   
Artemis said.  
"Ok." Linds said and left. Serena and I followed her to make sure she was   
ok. "Linds! Wait up!!" We called. She stopped and looked at us. Then she   
smiled.  
"It seems you to can read me as well as I can read you." she laughed   
slightly. "What's bugging you?" I asked.  
"This whole pass life, new duties stuff. I mean my life wasn't that normal   
to begin with but now......."  
"I know what you mean." Serena said. "When Luna told me I as Sailor Moon I   
flipped. I thought it was hard before, but now that I know I'm the Moon   
Princess, things are going to be even harder."  
"Well at least now I know all those dreams were really past memories. I   
remember I use to go back and forth from the moon and earth a lot. One time   
you followed me Darien and that's who you two first met. Then Beryl came   
along ane ruined every thing. She not only killed our parents but she even   
turned your guards against you. They had been your best friends." "My what?"  
"Your guards Darien. She brain washed them. Now their..."  
"Her generals." Serena finished, also remembering.  
"You mean those four!!!!" "Yes."  
"Gees. Too bad we couldn't restore their memories too. Then maybe they'd   
stop trying to KILL us!!!!"  
That got a laugh out of the girls. It wasn't too hard to accept Linds as a   
sister. She was already like one to me.  
"Well I'd better head home. I want to think some things out and put others   
together. I'll see you two later." Lids said and took off.  
When we got home, Samantha's BMW was gone. She must have woken up and left.   
There was also some guy standing in the drive way. He had whitish-blue hair,   
and he was wearing white pants and a light blue shirt.  
"Hello." He called to us. "I read your add in the paper and was interested   
in renting a room."  
"Oh, please come in." Serena invited. "Which room were you looking at?" I   
watched him. Something about him made me keep my guard up.  
Part 19  
"What's your name?" Serena asked the man.  
"My name? Diamond."Now THAT's a strange name for a HUMAN.  
"Hi, I'm Serena and this is Darien."  
"Hi, I wanted to see the double room. I need my space."  
"Oh sure. Right this way."  
Serena led him up stairs and I tailed behind. I REALLY didn't trust this guy.  
"Ah, yes. Very nice, just what I as looking for. Here are my credentials."  
"Thanks, we'll give you a call." Serena said and showed Diamond to the   
door. "I don't trust him." I said once he was gone.  
"Are we jealous?" Serena said mischievously. "No."  
"I think you are." She smiled and rapped her arms around my neck.  
"I'm not jealous. I just don't trust him. He's got an evil presence around   
him."  
"Well that's Luna and Rei's department." She reached up and kissed me. I   
didn't react. "You're really serious." She said once she pulled away. "Ok I   
won't accept him. Hopefully though some other people will start to come."  
"They will." I said and kissed her.  
"Now you're acting like yourself." She giggled when we broke free from each   
other. "Let's go get some dinner." "Yeah! I'm starved."  
"How about we go to the cafe?" "Ok."  
"But you have to bring your school work." "Awwwww, why?"  
"So I help you get caught up, meatball head."  
"Fine." she pouted. I just laughed. Serena got her books and we left.  
"Ok now factoring is easy. Try this one." I said and rote down the next   
problem from the book.  
"Um, ok. I have to separate the four factors into two groups of two, and   
then I can take a 2X^2 out of the first one and an X out of the second and   
that leaves me with (2X^2+X)(X-1)...." "Anything else you can do?"  
"Um I can pul out another X." "Yep. See it's not so hard."  
"But it takes sooooo long."  
"Well you can take a break now. Our food's here."  
"Mmmm..... smells good. Thanks Lizzy."  
"Your welcome." Lizzy said and when to serve another table.  
Serena took a big bite out of her double cheese burger. We had finished her   
English work and were almost done with Algebra. All she had left to do was   
to write a story. I don't know what class it was for.  
"Good burger?" I asked. Serena nodded as she chewed her food. I couldn't   
help smiling at her.  
Later that night I was in my room reading when Serena walked in. She came   
up behind me and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Got a minute?"  
"Yeah what's up, meatball head?"  
"Will you read this and tell me what you think?"  
"Sure." she handed me the short story. I read it while she messed with a   
vase of roses. It was mainly about a girl ho's family was killed and how a   
guy helped her get through it. I knew she had based it on us and that it was   
a way for her to show that she was grateful for what I'd done.  
I stood up and walked over to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I   
pulled her closer to me.  
"That was beautiful meatball head." she smiled and rapped her arms around   
my neck. E looked into each others eyes before our lips met. When we   
separated Serena laid her head on my chest and sighed.  
"Darien, I hope you know how much you've done for me. I don't think I could   
have made it without you." "I'd do anything for you."  
"I know. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now go get some sleep princess, you'll need your strength   
for tomorrow. "Good night my prince." She giggled and went to her room.  
Part 20  
I didn't have any classes today but I did have to work. I gave Serena a   
ride to school and took off for Metro Studios. I work as an messenger boy   
there. It's humiliating at times, but surprisingly the pays not that bad.   
This morning things were fairly slow. I only had to do things for about a   
dozen people.  
I was heading out for my lunch break when I over heard two of the   
producers, Mr. Black and Mr. Stone, talking.  
"Yeah it's at that the little theater in town." Black said.  
"When's the play?" Stone asked.  
"Um.. less than two weeks I believe. A week from Saturday, I think."  
"Hum. Could be a good chance to look for new young talent. The college is   
putting it on right?"  
"Yes, my daughter Tiffany had the leading female role, but since she   
somehow caught mono, some new girl has her part. She was very upset about   
it, but I think it was only because she liked the leading guy."  
I couldn't help but smile at that comment, but Tiff's a bitch. I don't   
really see what Jeff sees in her, wait check that. He sees a few million   
things in her, and they're all siting in Tokyo First national Bank!!!!  
"Girls will be girls." Stone stated.  
So there's gonna be scouts at the play. Interesting. Very interesting.  
"Chiba is that you out there?" Stone called.Uh oh, caught.  
"Yes Sir." I said stepping in the room.  
"What do you know about this play 'Moonlight Ledged'?"  
"Everything Mr. stone. One of my best friends wrote it and I'm in the   
play." "Really? Tell me about it."  
I filled him in on the plot and how Linds got the idea from a few dreams.   
He seemed to like it too! "This would make a great movie!" Black exclaimed.  
"Yes, Chiba tell your friend, Miss Wolf, that I'd like to speak with her   
about the play." Stone agreed.  
"Sure!" Man, Linds is gonna shit a cow!!! I was just about to leave when   
Mr. Stone said something.  
"Hold on Chiba, you haven't told us what part you're playing."  
"Oh, I'm Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom." I got slightly into   
character and bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go have lunch with   
my princess before Lady Beryl catches me."  
"Enjoy your break Chiba." Stone laughed and then went back to his office   
with Black.  
Actually I was taking Serena's lunch to her. She had left it in the car and   
I was sure she'd missed it right about now. When I pulled up o the school I   
saw her eating with Ami and Lita under a tree. Lita must have brought extra   
along, like Serena says, she does often. I honked the horn and yelled out   
the window.  
"Hey meatball head!!!" I held up her lunch "Forget something today????"  
She looked up and ran over.  
"Thanks muffin." She said and took her lunch. "I totally forgot it. So   
how's your day been so far?"  
"Good. I have some new I have to tell to Linds but nothing major happened.   
How about you?"  
"Well Ms. H completely flipped when I handed in my work, and it was all   
right! And everyone bombarded me with questions about the accident and about   
you, you big hunk. Most of the girls are soooooo jealous!!!"  
I couldn't help but laugh, "That's great meatball head. I have to get going   
though. I'll see you later."  
"Ok." She leaned in the open window and gave me a quick kiss. "Have a great   
day." She waved and took off.  
I headed to the cafe for a quick lunch. Andrew was there, so I grabbed a   
stool next to him. "Hey Andrew." "Hi Darien. On your lunch break?"  
"Yeah, I just dropped Serena's lunch off for her. She forgot it this   
morning." "Haha.. It sounds like she's getting back to normal."  
"Yeah." I looked out the window. "Hey here comes Linds."  
"Hey Andy! Cape Boy!" She gave us each a hug. "What's up?"  
"Not much, but my boss wants to talk to you." I said.  
"Hu??? About what???"  
"You'll see. Catch yah later Andrew." I said and Dragged Linds to the door.  
"Talk to yah later." Linds called.  
"YOU WANNA MAKE IT A MOVIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Linds practically sceached.  
"Maybe Miss Wolf." Stone said after recovering from a moment of deftness.  
"COOL!!! But I keep the rights and I want 50% of what's made, and I want to   
help pick out the cast and original costumes have to stay......"  
"Hey, slow down here. I'd like to see the play first."  
"No prob it's this Saturday at the little theater."  
"Yes, I know. I plan to be there. Now don't tell your cast. I want them to   
be themselves." "Ok. You won't blab will you Cape Boy?"  
"No Linds. I won't." "Cape Boy???" Stone asked.  
"Long story, you don't want to hear it." I said.  
That evening I went home and noticed that there were no lights on. That's   
odd Serena should be home by now. Was there a scout meeting I didn't know   
about??? I went in and headed up stairs. A light could be seen from the   
bathroom door. I saw a shadow and it wasn't Serena's. I got ready to attack   
the intruder, but then I heard am faint whimpering. SERENA!!!! I charged in.  
"What the hell, do you think you're doing!!!???!!!?!" I yelled.  
What saw didn't please me. Diamond had Serena trapped in a corner, and was   
kissing and fondling her. The tub was still full of water and a towel lay on   
the floor by her feet. He had her arms pined down and her eyes where shut in   
fear. I pulled Diamond off of her and delivered a couple good punches to the   
nose and the abdomen.  
He staggered back, but instead of attacking he stood up straight and put a   
hand up to his now bleeding nose.  
"You haven't seen the last of me." He growled, before vanishing into thin   
air. I knew it!!! he is from the Negaverse!!  
I wen to Serena. She was on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying. I   
draped a dry towel over her and held her for a few minutes, trying to calm   
her down. Slowly she stood up with me and started to cry into my chest. I   
rubbed her back trying to reassure her.  
"Are you ok?" I finally asked. "What happened?" She didn't answer at first.   
She looked up at me and took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"I was just getting out of the tube when he appeared. I tried to get away,   
but he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall and started to........"  
"Serena did he do anything more to you than what I saw?"  
"No." she said quietly. "But I don't know what would have happened if you   
hadn't came home when you did." She started to cry some more.  
"Shhhh.... It's ok. I'm here, and he's gone now."  
I tightened my grip on her as she buried her head deeper into my shirt. Her   
wet hair started to stick to my arms and her back. She started to shake   
again, but this time from being cold. I picked her up and carried her down   
the hall to her room. She had calmed down and was now silent. I guess that's   
when she realized that she was only wearing a towel, because she turned   
bright red and turned away from me.  
I set her down on her bed. "I'll be right out side the door." I said and   
left to let her change.  
I few minuets later she came out in a baggy, pale blue shirt and a pair of   
black shorts. She looked at me and then at the floor.  
"I never knew a kiss could hurt." she said quietly. I took a step towards   
her cautiously. This may have shook her up pretty badly.  
"Serena, you do know that I'd never hurt you. Right?" she nodded and gave   
me a hug. "Come on let's go get some ice for your lips. They may be a little   
bruised." I started to lead her down stairs when she stopped and looked at   
me lovingly. "I think I know something better for them." she whispered.  
I eyed her suspiciously, know what she had in mind.  
"You mean this." I said a kissed her gently. I knew after that, that she'd   
be fine.  
  



	5. Chapters 21-25

Part 21  
I was siting in a corner of the auditorium thinking. Linds was ordering   
people around as usual. It was so weird that we had been brother and sister,   
during the Silver millennium. I wonder if we were anything alike, cause   
we're defiantly not in this time. What really has me confused though is that   
I have this picture of my family and me, from before the accident. I was   
standing in front of mom and my dad was holding a little girl. My sister. I   
don't remember anything about her, but I doubt it's Linds. She's a Wolf and   
I'm a Chiba.  
"Hey Earth to Cape Boy." Linds was waving a hand in front of my face.  
"Sorry Linds." I smiled at my friend. "I was just thinking."  
"'Bout what?" She asked.  
"Just stuff. Oh yeah, Serena asked me to tell you that there's a scout   
meeting at the temple today at four." "Ok. You coming?"  
"I'm not usually a part of them, but I can."  
"Great cause I want to ask all of you something at once. Common, we need to   
working on the battle seen some more." She dragged me over to the stage.  
Linds and I left the college at a quarter till four to meet the other   
girls. "So what are you planning on asking us?" I pried.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Hey what's that?" She was looking out the car   
window towards the ware house we were passing. "Pull over."  
"OK." I did. "What did you see?" "I think I saw a monster."  
"What?!?!? We'd better check it out."  
We snuck over and looked in one of the buildings. Sure enough there was a   
monster and Sailor Neptune was in there too, along with a man in a racing suit.  
"Should we help?" Linds asked.  
"Shh... not yet. Besides you can't transform yet." "What?"  
"Transform. That's how you get to your scout form. Now be quite. I want to   
hear what they're saying.  
A transformation pen of some sort was floating in front of the man with   
sandy blond hair, who was wearing the racing suit.  
"Don't touch it!!" Neptune yelled as she dodged the monster's attack. It   
was gaining the upper hand. Neptune DID need help, but I wanted to see what   
the man did.  
"If you want to have a normal life Don't touch it!! AAHHHH!!" Neptune   
screamed as the creature hit her into a wall. At that moment the man grabbed   
the pen and looked up. "Uranus Planet Power!!!!!"  
Ok so he's a she. Easy mistake. "Cool!" Linds said. "Another scout!"  
I continued to watch.  
"World Shaking!!!" a blast of golden light struck the ground and bounced   
back up at the monster destroying it.  
"You ok?" Uranus asked Neptune and helped her up.  
"Yes. Thank you. You do understand that now you are a scout and there's no   
changing that, right?" Uranus nodded.  
"So Neptune does this mean you two will come o the meeting today?" I asked   
walking in. "Endymion. Tranquility." Neptune greeted.  
"She knows?" Linds asked. I nodded. "Well?" I asked.  
"It's at temple right?" "Yes. I take it that means you're coming?"  
"Maybe."  
With that the two left. Linds and I were left speechless at their rudeness   
and somewhat stuck up ways.  
PART 22  
Due to out little run in with Neptune and Uranus Linds and I were late to   
the meeting. Even Serena was there before us.  
"Sorry guys." Linds said and sat down. I decided to just stand against a   
wall.  
"Why were you so late?" Mina asked.  
"We had a run in with Neptune and Uranus." I said.  
"Uranus???" Ami asked.  
"Yeah, there's another new scout." Linds said.  
"Are they coming?" Rei asked.  
"Don't know."  
  
Then the door to the fire room started to open up.  
"CHAD!!! I thought I told you to stay out!!" Rei yelled.  
"Mars. We are not this Chad person you're yelling at." Neptune said.  
"So you did decide to come." I said.  
"Yes." Uranus said.  
Hum. They act like a couple of stuck up snobs. I can't believe how they   
act!!  
A very think silence filled the room, with tension. No one said any thing.   
We all just looked at one another. Uranus and I got into a some what violent   
glaring contest. Then all of a sudden Serena stood up.  
"STOP IT!!!!" She yelled. "This won't solve any thing. Neptune, Uranus, are   
  
you two on our side or not?"  
"Princess, we outer scouts have a different mission than you inners. We're   
all fighting for the same cause, but as two teams. We will assist you when   
it's need, but other wise you're on your own."  
"If there's to missions then why are there more of us, the inners as you   
called us, and only two of you?" Lita asked.  
"There are two more of us. Pluto is keeping up her work at the time gate.   
Saturn hasn't been awakened, and won't be."  
"Why not?" Serena asked.  
"Princess, she is far to powerful and uncontrollable. If it was as it was   
before she'd be put in a deep sleep, and only awakened in the face of total   
destruction."  
"Aren't we a loving bunch." I muttered.  
"Darien!!" Serena said and gave me a look.  
"It's alright."Neptune said and gave Uranus a look before she did anything.   
  
"Endymion, you are in no position to question our tactics and you never   
were."  
"I can see that." I said. I hadn't realized how much these two were getting   
  
to me. "I'll see you later." I said and left before something bad happened.  
  
I had no clue why I was so angry at those two. I hardly knew them! Maybe   
that's it though. They're scouts too and yet they don't act like part of the   
team. This whole super hero gig sure can be confusing.  
  
I decide just to head home and relax a bit. The phone rang the second I   
walked in the door.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Oh I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number." A woman said.  
"Who are you trying to reach?"  
"My niece, Serena Tsukino."  
"Oh, hello, Samantha."  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Samantha questioned.  
"It's me. Darien Chiba. Serena's boyfriend." Oh I loved saying that to this   
  
bitch!  
"Oh, you. Well tell Serena I'll be in town for the week end and I wanted to   
  
know if she'd like to go see a play with me."  
God this woman's changed, some what. It must have been that monster in her   
that wound her up to ultra bitch.  
"Sure, what day?  
"Saturday. It's at, oh 7, I do believe."  
"It would happen to be at the little theater in town would it?"  
"Why yes. Yes it is. Why?"  
"Hahaha...."  
"What's so funny young man?"  
"Nothing. Serena can't go."  
"And why not?"  
"She's the leading female role in the play, Princess Serenity."  
"REALLY!?!?!?!" Why didn't she tell me?"  
"I guess she thought you didn't care."  
"Oh, poor dear. I don't mean to be the witch I am. My work just puts a lot   
of stress on me. Look Darien, that's your name right?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, don't tell her I'm coming. I want her to be surprised."  
"Sure."  
"And another thing."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. In fact I'm grateful that you're   
helping Serena get back on her feet. I really didn't want to drag her away   
from her home. I just thought that I'd have to. Do you understand?"  
"Completely. Don't worry, she's with friends."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"Good bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Amassing!! Who would have guessed that bitch could be nice?!?!? I hung up   
the phone and sat down with a good book. I hope Serena isn't mad at me for   
leaving. I wonder what Linds wanted to ask us any ways???  
  
"I can't believe those two!!!" Serena growled when she came in the door. I   
looked up at her. "As soon as you left they made some snide remark about   
'arrogance never dying', what ever that means, and then they left too!!!"  
"ARROGANT?!?!? They think I'M arrogant. They should talk, hu! Ok, maybe I   
am some, but it's NOTHING compared to them."  
"I hate to say it about fellow scouts, but you're right. They we're total   
snobs."  
"Not to change the subject, but did Linds get to ask you guys a question of   
  
some sort?"  
"Oh Yeah!!! She was kinda nervus when she asked us and stuff. I think she's   
  
wants to be the one to ask you too."  
"Yeah, that's why I came to the meeting. Linds asked me to, since it was   
her first. Oh did you guys give here a communicator and a transformation   
pen?"  
"Yeah Luna did. But she wouldn't let Linds try it yet. Oh... you should   
have seen the look on her face. I swear she wanted to drop kick Luna and   
Artemis across the room!!!" Serena busted up laughing and I couldn't help   
but smile. I'm always happier when she's happy.  
  
"Oh I have some good news for you too."  
"What is it?"  
"Samantha called and she's not going to take you to California with her."  
"REALLY?!??!?!?!"  
I nodded. Serena jumped up and squealed with happiness before she tackled   
me and sent us crashing to the floor.  
"This is grate!!!" She laughed and laid her head on my chest. "Now I can   
say here with everyone I love." she sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Serena."  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you happy where you are but do you think we could move this   
somewhere softer? I think I landed on one of Luna's cat toys."  
  
Serena giggled and gave me a quick kiss before getting up. Sure enough a   
wind up mouse had been right under my back.  
"Ouch." I rubbed my sore spot. "You'd think Luna wouldn't like these   
things, being as smart as she is."  
"Oh poor baby. Come over here." I walked over to her. "Now lay down on your   
  
stomach." I did so, on the floor. " Now relax." Serena started to give me a   
back rub. Oh God did it feel good.  
"Gee... you sure you never did this before?" I joked. I felt a knuckle dig   
into my back, without her saying a word. "Ouch! Ok point taken. No jokes   
when your pampering me. Ouch! Ok I'm just gonna shut up now."  
"Good Darien, you're learning." she laughed. "God you're like a rock.   
You've got a ton of knots in here. Since when have you been under so much   
stress?"  
"I thought I wasn't suppose to talk?"  
"Darien...."  
"Ok, Ok. I don't know really. Maybe they formed there a while ago and I   
just got use to them."  
"I don't think so. You don't think it's from when those to got you worked   
up do you?"  
"No, but who knows. All I know is that you're doing a great job. Oh that   
feels good. Gee you wanna be my personals masseuse?"  
"I don't know what's the pay?' she laughed.  
"Anything I can offer you."  
"Ok then it's time to pay up."  
  
I rolled over onto my back and pulled Serena down to me. "How's this for   
starters?" and I kissed her deeply. I felt her running her hands through my   
hair as we kissed. When we finally broke for air Serena looked at me and   
smiled.  
"It's a start."  
I growled playfully and started to kiss her neck and worked my way up to   
her ear and then across her check to her lips again, teasing her with my   
lips. Just as we were starting to really enjoy ourselves that damn phone   
rang.  
RING, RING, RING!!!  
"Can't.... we just.... let it..... ring?" Serena asked between kisses.  
"We... really should... answer it...... though."  
  
Reluctantly Serena got up and answered the phone. I stood up and stretched.  
"Darien it's Linds. She wants to talk to you."  
"Ok." I went and got the phone from Serena, who then disappeared up stairs.   
  
"Hello."  
'Hey Cape boy!"  
"Linds you have REALLY bad timing."  
"Oh did I catch it in the sower or something?"  
"No Linds."  
"Oh. Then what did I... Oh! I get it. Sorry. So you and sere where having a   
  
little tung war???"  
"Lindsey Benet Wolf."  
"Uh oh. I made some one mad."  
"What did you want Linds?  
"Oh yeah, um... never mind I'll tell you tomorrow. Now you just go finish   
what you started." she laughed and hung up the phone. LINDSEY!!!!! I'm going   
to hurt her tomorrow. Maybe.  
PART 23.  
  
"Cape Boy!! There you are." Linds called as I walked into the auditorium.   
"I've been looking for you."  
"What is it Linds?" Hum.... should I get even now or later????  
"Well since you ran off yesterday I didn't get to tell you the news. I was   
talking to my mom, well Jan's not really my mom and Tim's not really my   
dad."  
"What?"  
"Yep. They adopted me."  
"So you're not really a Wolf by blood?"  
"Nope. Jan started to tell me the whole story, but she wouldn't tell me my   
real family name or my parent's and bother's name. It seams they all died in   
a car crash, when I was in California visiting a friend of mine, Amanda."  
"Your sister."  
"Yeah, but then we were only best friends. I had met here when she was on   
vacation ,when I was six, and we kept in touch. When they heard what happen   
when I was there, Jan said there was no way she was sending me back to Tokyo   
alone. So I'm actually a native Japanese. But what's weird is that there's   
no death record of my brother, or so Jan told me. So he could still be   
alive. She's sending me some pictures. He was only a year older than me, so   
he'd be your age Darien."  
"Hum....."  
"Darien??? Hello??? Tranquility to Endymion. Wake up cape Boy. DARIEN!!!!!"  
"Hu What?!?!?!??!"  
"You totally spaced out on me!!"  
"Sorry I was just thinking."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Our pasts. Not the royalty one, but our resent pasts. They're a lot alike   
in ways. I mean you know that I was orphaned at seven."  
"Yeah."  
"And you were in the same year."  
"Yeah."  
"Well....No never mind. Hey I got some stuff I have to get done. See you   
later."  
"Darien Wait!!!!!"  
  
To late Linds. I was already out the door when I heard her yelling at my   
back. Things were getting a little TOO strange for my taste. I got on my   
cycle and decided to go for a ride to clear my mind. I could a ford skipping   
the rest of today's classes. Most were just study days.  
  
I drove to the park and made my way to the rose gardens. I found my   
favorite bench, right next to a pond, and sat down. Could Linds be my lost   
sister???? I mean we were related back in the silver millennium. No that's   
just crazy. We look nothing alike. But then again Serena didn't look like   
anyone in her family. THIS IS CRAZY!!!  
I pounded my fist into the bench. Things are just getting too hectic. Maybe   
  
a few games will clear my mind. I got up and headed to the arcade.  
  
"Hey Andrew." I said after spotting my friend at the crane game.  
"Hey Darien. I thought you had classes today."  
"I do. I needed to clear my head."  
"What's up?"  
"Oh nothing I need to worry you with. So has Linds told you the news?"  
"That she's not really a Wolf? Yeah. It's weird hu?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Hu?"  
"Never mind." I put a quarter in the machine and took my luck at the Tuxedo   
  
Mask toy I always seam to try for. As usual I missed it.  
  
"DARIEN!!! There you are!!!" Linds burst into the arcade panting.  
"Linds what's wrong?"  
"They've got..... the others.... we've gotta... go. NOW!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!"  
"I got a message from our pals the snobs. Zoi and Kunz have struck again."  
"Serena! We've gotta go now."  
"Go where?" Andrew asked as all of our info went over his head.  
"Don't worry. We'll see yah later." Linds said and we ran off.  
  
"Ok hold up here." I said and dragged Linds into a near by ally.  
"What?"  
"We have to transform. Luna did give you the pen right."  
"Yeah." Linds pulled out a pen that had a black bottom and the symbol of   
Earth on the top in gold.  
"Ok." I pulled out my crystal rose and turned into Tuxedo Mask.  
"Here goes nothing." Linds said and raised her pen into the air. "Earth   
POWER!!!! MAKE UP!!" After the swirls of Black and pink faded away Linds   
stood in front of me in a black sailor suit with pink bows.  
  
"God these things are shorter than I though." Linds commented before we   
took to the roof tops. "How does Rei do this?"  
"Do what?"  
"Run in high heals!!!" I hadn't even noticed the black heals that completed   
  
the suit.  
"I guess you'll have to ask her. Where did those two say they'd meet us?"  
"The construction yard down near the dock."  
"Ok. Let's pick up the pace."  
"God this is sooo cool!!!"  
"What fighting evil?"  
"No jumping from roof op to roof top in a single bound!"  
"Yeah, it's one of the perks of the job."  
"But this thing is REALLY drafty!!!!! Who designed these things any   
way????"  
I couldn't help but laugh at that, "I have no clue but I'd LOVE to meet   
them."  
"Why you....."  
"There's the dock."  
"Sure just change the subject."  
"Yep."  
  
Neptune and Uranus where standing behind a large pile of pipes, waiting for   
  
us.  
"Did you see where they took them?" I asked.  
"They're still here, just trapped in an energy barrier." Uranus said and   
motioned to the clearing near by. A large black dome was trapping Moon,   
Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. It was also shrinking as we spoke.  
"We've gotta get them out." Earth said.  
"We need a plan first." Neptune said.  
"What did they want?" I asked and looked around for Zoi cite and Kunzite.  
"The silver crystal and the princess." Uranus explained. " I guess they   
haven't figured out that Sailor Moon's the princess."  
"But that's not a bad thing. It mean she's safer." I said still watching   
them. They were hovering about the dome.  
"But I thought that the 7 crystals made the silver crystal." Earth said.  
"They do." Neptune aid.  
"But they have all of them."  
"Maybe they haven't figured out how to make them form the crystal." I said   
as I tried to see who was controlling the dome. It has to be Kunzite,   
because his hands haven't moved from that spot since we got here, and he   
hasn't taken his eyes off the dome either.  
  
"I'm going to try some thing." I said "Be ready to help fight." I skunk   
around to another hiding spot. This time I was lined up with Kunzite's   
hands. I readied a rose and aimed. As I hoped I hit his wrists dead on and   
he screamed in pain. At the same time the dome faded and scouts stood up.  
"Thanks! Tuxedo mask!" Moon called.  
"You guys ok?" Earth asked and ran up, but Neptune and Uranus took after   
Zoicite and Kunzite.  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!!!!!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!"  
Both generals dodged and then vanished. Shortly after the two 'outer   
scouts' left. I went over and joined the group of girls.  
  
"Mars how on Earth can you run in these things?" Earth asked, referring to   
the shoes.  
"You get use to it." Mars laughed.  
"We should be getting out of here before anyone shows up and wonders what's   
  
going on." Mercury said.  
"Yeah." Venus and Jupiter agreed.  
"Who's up for coco and cookies at my place?" Moon asked.  
"It depends. Who made the cookies?" Mars joked.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I bought them ok."  
"Alright let's go stuff our faces!!" Earth said while trying to pull her   
skirt down some. "And can we change out of these? PLEEEEEEEASE!!!!!"  
We all laughed at that.  
"You're just going to have to get use to it like we did." Jupiter laughed.  
"Yeah!" the other girls chorused.  
"Well if I want my costume in the play to be authentic I'm going to have to   
  
cut about two more inches off!!!!"  
"Poor thing." I said mockingly.  
"Shut up Cape boy or I'll repeat your one comment from earlier."  
"I'm so scared."  
"GOD! You too even act like brother and sister!" Venus commented.  
"We do?" We asked at the same time.  
Moon smiled and nodded. "Now can we go eat? I'm hungry."  
PART 24  
  
Friday morning I woke up with a splitting head ache. I was sweating and I   
felt terrible. As I stood up to head for the bathroom I lost my balance and   
got very dizzy. Before I could grab onto something for support I fell back   
onto my bed. I groaned and tried to get up again. The same thing happened.  
"Damn it! I'm sick." I mumbled and pulled the covers back over my head. I   
heard Serena's alarm clock go off a few seconds later. She'd gotten better   
about getting up when it went off. I heard her shuffling through her closet.   
After a little while I herd her step into my room.  
"Darien? You up?"  
"Yes. Stay back."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want you getting sick too."  
"What!?!?!? You're sick?" just great now she's worried.  
"I'll be fine. Just go to school and let me get some rest."  
"Well if that's what you want...." She seamed upset. I pulled the covers   
down and sat up.  
"Serena..."  
"You look terrible!!" She ran over and sat on the bed putting a hand on my   
forehead. "You're burning up!!!! I can't go to school when you're this sick.   
I'll go pick up some medicine and some soup. What kind do you want?"  
Knowing I wasn't going to win this battle with her I gave in and laid back   
down. "Chicken noddle will be fine. But make sure one of the girls brings   
your work to you."  
"Ok." she said and brushed my wet bangs out of my eyes. "I'll be back. Get   
some sleep."  
  
I had just fallen asleep when the phone rang.  
"Hello." I said sleepily.  
"DARIEN!!!! Where are you?!??!?!??!?!" Linds screamed.  
"Thank you for killing my hearing. No my head ache is worse. What do you   
want Linds?"  
"Where are you? You know today's our last day before the play!!! We have   
to get the finishing touches just right!!!!"  
"Linds I'm sorry But I feel rotten. If I wasn't so damn Dizzy I'd be   
there."  
"NO!! My leading man is not going to miss tomorrow's show. You get better   
and you get better fast!! You hear me mister?"  
"Yes Linds and trust me I don't want to miss it for the world. We've all   
worked far too hard on it."  
"Boy you REALLY don't sound good at all. Well rest up. I'll drop by later   
to check on you."  
"Ok Linds, just don't worry about it. I'll be ready for the play tomorrow."  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Bye." I hung up and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
I woke up to the smell of chicken noddle soup. Let's hope it tastes as good   
  
as it smells. Serena poked her head in the door.  
"So you're up."  
"Yeah." I said and propped myself up.  
"Think you're up to some soup?" she asked and revealed a tray that a bowl   
of hot soup was siting on.  
"Yeah. I've gotta get better before tomorrow." I said taking the tray from   
her.  
"Well I got you some medicine too. I hope it helps."  
"Well it should as long as I get some more rest. Linds is going to drop by   
later. She called and flipped out at me after you left."  
Serena giggled a little. "That sounds like Linds alright."  
"Yeah she's worried about the play."  
"Well I am too."  
"You'll do great. I know you will."  
"And you too. Now eat and get better. I'm going to go do some last minuet   
practicing."  
"Ok. I will."  
"Good." she said and left the room.  
  
I had gotten some more sleep and woke up again around five that evening. I   
was feeling a lot better too. I must of just has a slight touch of the flu   
or something. I decided to go down stairs and see what Serena was doing. I   
found her and Linds sitting in the living room talking.  
"Yeah the pictures that she said she'd send finally came. We all look so   
happy in this one." Linds said handing Serena a photo.  
"Your parents look perfect together."  
"So you finally got some stuff about your past." I said coming into the   
room.  
"Cape boy shouldn't you be resting?"  
"Yeah I should be, but I feel a lot better now." I sat down in one of the   
chairs. "Don't worry I'm all ready for tomorrow. All I need now is a good   
nights rest."  
"Well I'm just glad you're better." Serena said before coming over and   
checking my temperature one last time, before giving me a quick kiss. "Yep   
he's better!" She finally said.  
Linds couldn't hold back her laughter as she spoke. "You two are great! Oh   
here Darien." she handed me the photos. "These are the photos Jan sent me."  
I flipped through them growing pale as I did so.  
"Darien, you ok?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said in a daze. "I'll be right back. Stay put." I went   
up stairs to my room and pulled out a photo album. I had every single one of   
those pictures in it. This proved it. Linds wasn't just one of my best   
friends, a fellow scout, and my past life's sister. She was MY sister in   
THIS life. I closed the book and started to head back down stairs with it.   
How was I going to say this? I'd known I had a sister, but I didn't know   
what happened to her. Here she's become my friend. I was over joyed and   
scared at the same time. I'd never really had a family in any way and I had   
no clue what to say.  
"Hey Dar, you ok?" Linds called from down stairs.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be down in a sec you two." I guess whatever it is I'll   
  
say, has to be said now.  
  
Ok there's part 24. Email me and let me know what you think.  
sailor_staria@hotmail.com  
  
Ok ok, I was joking. It's not the end yet. I just thought I'd scare you   
some!! HAHAHAHHA!! Here's the rest.  
  
I walked back into the room with my photo album under my arm.  
"Linds you don't have to go looking for your brother."  
"What?!?!?!?! Yes I do Darien! I need to know.... I want to know who he is,   
  
was whatever. I need to know if he's still alive!"  
"No, no, no, that's not..... not what I meant. I mean...."  
"What is it Darien?" Serena asked.  
"Linds.... you already know your brother." I said not knowing how else to   
put it other than just saying it was me.  
"I do?"  
"Yes. Here." I handed her the photo album. "Linds. I freaked when I saw   
those photos... because I have the same ones. I didn't know how to react I   
guess. I knew that I had a sister, but I had know clue what had happened to   
her..." I was spilling my guts out about what I'd known when Linds stood up   
and came over and hugged me so tight that I could hardly breath. I looked at   
Serena for help, but she just smiled and joined in on the hugging.  
  
"Um... you two.. I kinda... can't get any....... air." Both finally let go   
of me.  
"This is great!" Serena said "who would have guessed!"  
"Only thing is that both of us don't remember our parents in any way."   
Linds said as a single tear ran down her face. "But now I at least know that   
I've got a cool big brother, how also happens to be one of my best friends.   
Jade is never going to believe this!!! I have to call Jan, Tim, and Mandy   
and tell them too!!! oh I've got soooo much to do! I'll see you too tomorrow   
at the play! Bye!" Linds said hugging me and Serena again and then running   
out the door with us staring after her.  
"Hard to believe isn't it." I said to Serena. "I mean we're so different,   
and yet she's my sister."  
"I think you two are more alike than you think." Serena said and sat on my   
lap.  
"How so?"  
"Well you're both very determined, and don't like being told what to do by   
others. You two don't like seeing your friends hurt, or then being   
disappointed. You both don't get along with the outers." she said the last   
one while trying to hold in a giggle.  
I smirked at her. "Oh really. Well, they bring that last one on them   
selves." and then I kissed her. After wards I continued. "But I'm glad that   
since I have a sister that she is Linds. It kind of makes sense too since we   
were family in the moonkingdom."  
"Yeah." Serena said snuggling up to me. "And I can't wait to tell the other   
  
scouts!!"  
I just laughed at her out burst and wrapped my arms around her. "But that   
can wait can't it."  
"Yes it can. Come here you." She laughed and kissed me deeply.  
PART 25  
  
Serena and I arrived at the theater at noon as Linds had asked. Serena was   
changing into her costume while I, already changed, was talking with Linds.  
"I'm glad you're better. I know Ryoga doesn't know his lines. He's   
completely lost. What a terrible understudy. I know, I know. He tries, but   
still........."  
"Linds?"  
"Yah?"  
"Shut up."  
"What?!?!?!?!??!?!?"  
"I'm here. Serena's here. All your lead actors and actresses are her. Stop   
worrying."  
"I can't help it I'm terrified!!!!!!! What if something goes wrong?"  
"Then we'll work around it."  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!!?!?!?!?!?!"  
I noticed a woman with long green hair watching us. Green? Eh... Amy's got   
blue and that Michiru's got turquoise. Why not green?  
"Can we help you?" I asked her. Her face was strait yet she seamed amused.  
"I'm Setsuna Meiou. I was looking for Lindsey Wolf."  
"That would be me." Linds said. I saw Ms. Meiou looking at Linds's costume.  
"Sorry I know this is rude but that costume's not right."  
"What?" Linds asked almost in shock. "What's wrong? I knew some thing was   
wrong!"  
"Linds snap out of it." I said firmly.  
"Oh it's nothing that noticeable to the normal eye, Tranquility, I'm sure   
you realize as well that the skirt's a little too long."  
"Yeah I know. It's about.... HEY!!!! Wait a minute!! How did you.....?"  
"You haven't changed one bit." Ms. Meiou said.  
"Who are you?" I finally asked.  
"Pardon me Endymoin. I know you two don't remember me, but we really should   
  
wait for Serenity and the other scouts. I just came by to wish you all good   
luck." Ans with that she left.  
  
"That was....." Linds started.  
"Strange." I finished.  
"Heeeheeheehee... so now you two are finishing each other's sentences?"   
Serena giggled walking up to us. "Who was that?"  
"She said her name was Setsuna Meiou." Linds said.  
"I think she's someone we should watch. She knows who we are." I said still   
  
watching the way she'd left.  
  
It was getting close to first call and I had lost track of Serena. I   
finally found her peaking out at the audience. I snuck up behind her,   
wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"Ah!" She yelped in surprise.  
"Shhh." I said, "you don't want to draw attention to yourself just yet."  
"Darien don't do that again. I'm nervous enough as it is."  
"I'm sorry. Couldn't resist."  
"It sure is packed tonight."  
"Yeah." I looked out and saw the other scouts in the front row as well as   
Mr. Stone. Samantha was a couple rows back. I wonder if Serena saw here? And   
Ms. Haruna was in the same row with some of the girls in Serena's class. I   
don't think there's a single empty seat out there.  
"Come you two." Linds dragged us away from the curtain. "We're about to   
start." A buzzer went off. "That's first call. I'm on."  
"Break a leg." Serena said. Linds flashed a peace sign and took the stage.   
A single spotlight fell on her.  
  
"Long ago our moon was home to a great civilization. It lived in harmony   
with the other planets in what was known as the Silver Millennium. It was   
ruled by Queen Serenity, a kind and fair ruler. Matalia, an evil sprit,   
gained the help Queen Beryl, from Earth, to try and over ride Serenity. So   
all communications with Earth were cut off." The lights dimmed and Linds   
hurried back stage. The rest of us were in place as the curtains raised.  
  
We had made it up to seen five with out any faults. Now it was time for the   
  
ball room seen. I got my cue and started to walk towards the fake stairs as   
Serena was walking down them.  
"Princess, may I have this dance?" Her face lit up and she took my hand,   
gliding the rest of the way down the stairs. And we started to dance to the   
faint music playing in the back ground.  
"I'm so happy you came back."  
"I had to. This may be our last dance together. Beryl's taken most of our   
ground on Earth. I must return to help my people. She's more powerful than   
we thought. I will not give up. Your mother knows I'm not a spy. If I can't   
defend my world I will help to defend yours."  
"But Endymoin..."  
"I just want you to know I love you. And I might not come back."  
"I love you too. With all my heart." We started to lean in for a kiss when   
a few guards ran in.  
"We're under attack." said the first. Every one exited the stage. The   
curtains closed for a quick seen change and red and orange lights came on.   
I was suppose to fight off some monsters but I saw a swirl of flower petals   
instead. In an instant Zoicite was standing in front of me.  
"Ah Prince Endymoin you look well. HAHAHHAA." She laughed.  
"What do you want with this place Zoicite?!" O growled trying to make the   
audience think this was a part of the play.  
"This place? No, no, no Endymoin. Beryl wants the crystal and you."  
"Me? Why me? and you already have the crystals."  
"Frankly I don't know why she wants you. But those crystal won't from into   
the silver crystal. You must some how hold the key or she wouldn't want   
you."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no key. Leave these people   
alone."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Endy. Not until I find the key to unlocking the   
  
crystal. Beryl's very impatient and I don't want to anger any more than I   
have too."  
"You're all against me now."  
"Who? I've always worked for Beryl."  
"No! You, Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. I trusted you all as my guard.   
And you fell under her spell the second I came here. You are nothing but   
tatters."  
"Endy I think the lights are getting to you. You don't know what you're   
talking about. ZOI!!! And ice crystal flew at me. But I was able to break it   
with a rose. Swift move Tux now people are going to ask were you got that!  
"So you wanna play ruff Zoicite? Fine!" I dove at her with a left hook,   
since my sward for the play was a fake. I had to get some help. I missed   
Zoicite 'cause she moved and lost track of her. Serena was running out to   
me.  
"Watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late. The ice crystal dug into my   
back and I screamed in pain before slumping to the ground.  
"Noooooooo!!!" Serena cried and kneeled beside me. "Endymoin..."  
"Serenity..... you have to keep.... fighting. Don't..... don' let them   
defeat you. I know...... you can do it."  
"Endymoin hang on. I won't let them hurt you any more." Serena what are you   
  
going to do? She pulled out the moon wand and pointed it at Zoicite. A tear   
ran down her face and it started to glow. I tried o get up but couldn't   
move. A bright flash of light blinded me and when it faded a crystal was set   
in the end of the wand. The Silver Imperial Crystal!!!!!  
  
Very calmly Serena looked Zoicite in the eyes and said, "Cosmic Moon   
Power!" a bright magenta light was sent towards Zoicite. It sent her   
crashing into a wall.  
Serena clasped onto her knees next to me, crying. I reached a hand up to   
her face and caressed it gently.  
"Don't cry my Princess. I'll be fine." and then I added so only she could   
hear. "I remember everything now my love."  
"Endymion....." she cried.  
"Shhh.... don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." I finally managed to   
  
prop myself up. I looked to the back stage area. Linds was looking extremely   
worried and panicky. I could tell she wanted to help but couldn't think of   
how to with out giving herself away. The scouts in the front row were in the   
same predicament.  
"Serenity are you alright." a familiar voice said. We looked up and saw   
Sailors Neptune and Uranus in front of us. They deserve a kick in the butt,   
but we could use the help.  
"Yes, but Endy's hurt. Zoicite attacked him." speaking of which she was   
starting to stand up.  
"Watch it you guys!" I warned as I slowly got on my feet.  
"Endy! No you're weak!"  
"Serenity I'm fine."  
"You're going to hurt yourself more! Please don't!"  
"No I'm not letting them take this place with out a fight."  
"I told you Cape boy......" Zoicite said weakly. "...That I DON'T want this   
  
place. I want the crystal and Beryl wants you. So you don't you just give   
up."  
"Never."  
"Fine have it your way." Kunzite said as he appeared next to Zoicite.  
  
Then a Purple blast of energy we thrown at us. I shoved Serena out of the   
way and lost my balance. I landed hard on my left side and felt something   
snap. My arm. The pain shot through me at warp speed. I heard Serena scream.   
I looked up to see Kunzite grab her and vanish with Zoicite.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! SERENITY!!!!!!!!" I looked around for those two snobs   
who should have been helping me watch Serena, but they where both beet up as   
bad as I was. What had happened? What did I miss? What were they going to   
do with my meatball head? They had wanted me not her. I needed to regain my   
thoughts and my strength. But the pain was over taking my body, and blood   
was seeping out of my wound on my back. The last thing I saw before blacking   
out was the curtains closing very quickly.  
  
"Darien? Darien? Come on wake up." I heard Linds saying. "Ami are you sure   
he's gonna be ok?"  
"Yes, but we really need to get him bandaged up. His arm's already   
mending." Ami said.  
"Guys, Mr. Stone's demanding to come back here." Rei said.  
"Keep him out." Mina was taking charge as a good leader should. "We've   
gotta get out of here and figure out what's going on."  
"But the play?"  
"Linds I'm sorry, but it's going to have to be canceled, even though every   
out there thought this was part of the play."  
"They did?"  
"From what I could tell, yeah." Lita said.  
"Oh....I feel like shit." I mumbled finally coming completely around.  
"Thank God he's finally up." Linds said. "Darien you ok?"  
"Do I look ok?"  
"Ok dumb question."  
"Let's move it now!" Rei said running back over to the group. "Some one   
called the news stations."  
"So someone thought it was real." Ami concluded.  
"Come on Endymion." Uranus offered me help up and I accepted considering my   
  
state. We all snuck out the back as fast as we could.  
  
Later we were all crashing at Serena's and my place. Hum... I like the   
sound of that, but no time to get sappy now. Neptune and Uranus were still   
in scout form even in the house. I was to worried about Serena though to   
care why they were even still there. On a brighter note though Neptune gave   
me was herbs that would make the healing processes even faster. And   
considering I already heal faster than any normal human I figured I'd be   
better by tomorrow morning sometime. My arm was almost completely healed as   
it was.  
There was a loud knock at the door. Linds got up and answered it. She came   
back into the room with Setsuna Meiou. Ms. Meiou went strait over to Neptune   
and Uranus.  
"You two, we can trust them. And now we must all work together to get   
Princess Serenity back." The two outers nodded and untransformed. Sure   
enough Michiru was Neptune. And Uranus introduced herself as Haruka Tenou, a   
famous race car driver. I'm starting to feel very out numbered by the female   
half of our race.  
  
As the scouts tried to brain storm I sat there in a daze. I don't know   
weather it was from worry or withdraw from my Meatball Head, but I just   
couldn't stay focused. Not only was Serena in danger, but having the crystal   
with her was sure to make it even more dangerous. I just couldn't help   
thinking of all the terrible things they may be doing to her. I must have   
really been out of it because Linds had to smack me upside the head to get   
my attention.  
"What!?!?!"  
"I asked what you thought of the plan." Linds said.  
"Plan?"  
"Ami thinks we should try and find a portal to the Negaverse."  
"It would be our best bet for getting Serena back home." Ami said.  
"I see, hum... I think you're right. What else did you come up with?"  
"Nothing good." Linds said. "I'm beat. I say we call it night. Darien try   
to get some sleep ok. We're all worried about Serena. We'll get her back, I   
just know we will."  
"Yes, we all need our sleep. There's going to be quite a fight a head of   
us." Setsuna said.  
  
Everyone left but I still couldn't sleep. I was all alone in the house,   
because Luna and Artemis were out looking for some clues. It was just as it   
used to be. The silence slowly closing in on me. I wasn't going to let it   
get me. I wasn't going to lose someone else I loved. Not now and never   
again. I don't know when but sometime in the early morning I finally drifted   
off to sleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning I got the paper and a cup of coffee. After   
taking a drink I head the main headline and ended up spaying my coffee all   
over the paper and the table. It read:  
CAST MEMBERS VANISH BEFORE PLAY ENDS.  
  
  



	6. Chapters 26-31 The End

"House of Memories"  
By Sailor Staria  
  
PART 26  
  
I read the article over and over again. I couldn't believe   
it. They thought   
we were all missing! And someone else thought it was a   
conspiracy of some   
sort. Great just great! I was about to call Linds when the phone   
rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Cape Boy have you seen the paper!?!?!?!??!"  
"Yeah I have, I was just about to call you. You mean you   
actually read the   
paper? Amazing."  
"DARIEN!!! This is no time for jokes. This is serious!!!"   
She yelled.  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!! Those jerks took   
Serena and now   
this. I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT THIS IS SERIOUS LINDSEY!!!!"  
"Whoa. Sorry, I hadn't realized you were taking it this   
hard. I'm sorry."  
I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "Sorry Linds   
I didn't mean   
to blow up at you. God I hope she's ok."  
"Hey you want me to come over? Andy already called me and   
asked what was   
going on. I told him that it was a lie and not to worry."  
"Sure if you want to. I have to call my boss and make sure   
he's not   
steamed. But I think I'll wait a little bit on that one."  
"Good Idea."  
"Do me a favor call Rei on the communicator and plan a   
meeting today around   
noon. Ok?"  
"Sure thing. I'll see you then." she hung up and I placed   
to phone back on   
the receiver.  
"If they harm on hair on her I'll rip them all apart." I   
growled.  
"Darien I think you should try to calm down." Luna said.   
"You know as well   
as I do that Beryl will only use your anger to her advantage."  
"Yes I know." I inhaled slowly and refolded the paper. "I'm   
going for a run   
to clear my head."  
  
  
I don't know what it is about running but it always seems   
to help me   
release some anger. Karate does the same for me, but I doubt I   
could find   
anyone to spar with me at the moment. I made sure to avoid the   
game center   
so I wouldn't have to explain things to Andrew. I mainly stayed   
on the   
lesser traveled paths through Fairview Park. I knew that the   
Negaverse had   
taken Serena but what was Diamonds role in all of this? He   
hadn't shown up   
again since the bathroom incident, but I couldn't help thinking   
he was   
playing a major role in all of this. And what about Sailor   
Pluto? She didn't   
do anything when Kunzite took my princess. The snobs at least   
tried to help.   
What's her game? She said she was on our side but I can't help   
but wonder.  
  
After about two hours of running I headed back to the house   
and grabbed a   
shower before heading to the temple. This meeting was very   
important.  
Part 27  
  
We were all at the temple having our meeting yet no one had said a word for an hour  
now. Rei knelled in front of the fire. Ami, Lita, Mina, and Linds sat on mats behind her. The  
outers were leaning against the far wall and I was leaning near the door, with Luna and Artemis  
at my feet. After about twenty more minuets the fire flared up and Rei sigh in defeat.   
"Nothing."  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled.  
"Sorry Darien, but something's blocking her from my readings."  
"They could have her in some sort of force field that blocks her energy waves." Ami said.  
"Maybe." Linds agreed.  
"Well what are we going to do about it?" Lita asked.  
"Look! We don't have time to sit here and ponder this crap!" I yelled. "Every minuet we  
sit here it gets harder and harder to find her!!!!"  
"Darien you really need to calm down." Linds said.  
"Calm down? YOU want me to CALM down!?!?!??! How can you expect me to be calm  
when I don't what's wrong because I can't sense Serena any more!!!!" I was fighting hard now  
to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Everyone was silent and we heard Chad yell, "WACO on the premises!!!! Rei let me  
in!!!" He banged on the doors.  
"CHAD GO GET GRAMPS!!" Rei yelled and we all headed out side. There Kunzite  
levitated about us.  
"Where's Serena?" I demanded.  
"Quiet Endymion! Now give me the crystal or your beloved princess will die."  
"WHAT are you talking about? We don't have it!" I growled. "Now give Serena back."  
"Now why would I want to do that? We have other plans for her." and with that he  
vanished.  
"That son of a...." before the last word escaped my mouth Linds hand covered on.  
"Now what was that you were telling me earlier about watching my words at the temple  
Cape boy?"  
"Ok, Ok Guilty as charged. But those Nega-scum bags get on my nerves."  
"We all know how you feel, but we'll get through this."  
"And now we know they won't hurt her since they have plans." Mina said.  
"Yeah, so I won't have to fork over this." The silver crystal appeared in Linds's hand.  
"Where... How...." I stumbled for words.  
"Serena some how sent it to me and through a dream I learned why." Linds started. "  
Before the Moon kingdom go the crystal it belong to the Earth kingdom and only female royalty  
can use it's power."  
"So we can still save her and use the crystal if need be." Rei said.  
"Yeah, but where do we start?" Lita asked.  
I instantly turned to Setsuna. "You're the guardian of time so I know you know what  
happens."  
"Yes Endymion I know, but I can't tell you. That would ruin your test."  
"Test?"  
"Yes this a test of your's and Serenity's love. I can't tell you what to do."  
"A test." I said again, quietly.  
  
After the meeting broke up I headed to the park for a walk. Linds had tagged along. She  
was probably worried about me.  
"Darien?"  
"Hum."  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"It's not really a matter of being ok, Linds. I have to deal with this and that's that."  
"Well I just don't want you doing anything drastic."  
"Linds have you forgotten who you're talking to?" I laughed.  
"Well you never know Cape boy."  
  
"What a cute scene. Brother and sister discussing death." an evil voice said. I looked up  
and saw Diamond in front of us. His cape was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what.  
"What the hell do you want now Diamond!?!?!??!" I yelled.  
"Just to watch your heart crumble into a million tiny pieces." He moved his cape and  
revealed Serena. She wasn't herself though. The usual white princess gown was now jet black  
with a metallic purple trimming in stead of gold. Her crescent moon was now a dark moon  
symbol and her usually joyful blue eyes were now glowed an evil silver.  
"Serena!" Linds yelled.  
"She looked at us but only glared. I cringed as Diamond pulled her closer to him and she  
didn't resist.   
"What have you done to her?" I growled quietly as a single tear escaped. What happened  
next is what sent me over the deep end. SHE KISSED HIM!!!!!!!!!! Not the other way around.  
She fully kissed him on the lips! Without realizing it I transformed.  
"Cape boy, calm down." Linds pleaded, before transforming as well. "EARTH  
POWER!!! MAKE UP!!"  
"Now, now." Diamond said. "I'm not her for a battle. I just wanted to show you how  
your princess really felt." Serena still clung to him, resting her head on his shoulder. I was about  
to throw a rose at him, but they vanished. The hot tears now flowed freely. My costume faded  
away as did Linds's as she came over and gave me a hug.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do."  
Linds's communicator beeped and Ami's face appeared in the window.  
"There's a monster attack at the arcade. We could use some help."  
"On our way." Linds said. "Here we go again. EARTH POWER MAKE UP!!!"  
  
When we got there Andrew and ton of kids were drained of energy and out cold. The  
monster looked like a werewolf with neon pink fur.  
"Supreme Thunder!!!" Jupiter attacked. The inners were all there but the outers were  
absent. Surprise, surprise. Earth dove in with a kick to the creature's jaw and readied her attack.  
"Earth Blossom Bomb Explosion!!!" A cluster of pink lights that resembled flowers  
ripped into the creature's side. As it vanished a huge warp hole opened up. Something told me it  
lead to the Negaverse. I ran into it before anyone could stop me. It closed just as I passed  
through and I found myself in a dark land.   
  
Part 28  
  
An evil breeze ruffled through my cape. I had some how gained my armor and prince get up when I went through the warp. I could feel a change in my power as well. In the distance was a castle. I knew that's were they were, and they most likely knew I was coming. I heard foot septs coming, so I jumped into a near by tree and hid among the branches.  
A woman with long, yellowish-green hair was walking down the path. She was a dark moon symbol on het forehead and was dressed in a tight, dark green mini dress with long, matching gloves and knee high boots. Three large gems hung from her necklace and a matching one adorned her wrist. She grasped a pink feathered fan in one hand. I have to admit she was beautiful, but no match for my meatball head. She didn't seem too harmful, maybe she could help me out. She was close enough for me to hear her talking to herself.   
  
"What does he see in her? She's a child compared to me. But no, he had to have his princess and turn her dark, so she would love him." She said bitterly. "Diamond why can't you love me?"  
Ah so this lady like Diamond. Good! Maybe I can convince her that if I can get Serena back Diamond will be all hers. I jumped from the tree and landed behind her. She turned and looked at me.  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
"Endymion. I want Serenity back."  
"That stupid mashed potato brain who stole my Diamond! You can have her!"  
"It's not that simple. You know as well as I do that diamond has her under a spell.  
"Yes, so."  
"I need your help."  
"Hum... if I help you I could get in a lot of trouble, but then again if I can get Princess Pigtails out of my way Diamond will be mine. Alright you've got a deal, but the second she's in your sight all ties are broken. Got it Princy?"  
"Yes, now where's he keeping her?"  
"The palace. Now you can't go like that. Beryl will have you caught in a second. Follow me, we need to get you a disguise."  
  
An hour, a new outfit and a fake mustache later I was almost ready.   
"No she'll still know those stunning eyes. Hold still." she blow some power into my eyes but it didn't sting. Then she handed me a mirror. My eyes were an evil shade of gold.  
"Now don't cry, not that you would, because it will wash out the tint." I nodded and walked over to a full length mirror to see how I looked. I was wearing a pair of black pants with a black turtle neck. My sword and hilt still hung in place from my belt. A gold, high collared cape replaced my black and red one. It connected with a double gold chain across my collar bone. The thin line, yet real looking, mustache mad me feel almost Italian and with the freshly changed eye color gave my face a whole new look. Yet something was still missing.  
"OUCH!" I yelled in pain as something impaled my left earlobe. I turned to Emerald who was smiling evilly. "What the hell was that for!?!?!?!"  
"Sorry Princy, but all the guys here have at least one pierced ear.  
"I look in the mirror again and saw hanging from my now beat red ear was a small gold hoop. God I'm gonna have fun explaining this to Linds and Andrew.  
"You could have fucking warned me first."  
She simply shrugged and looked me over. Ok I'm starting to feel like a piece of meat at the market again!  
"Will you stop that."  
"I'm just making sure everything's right, hansom."  
I rolled my eyes and strained my cape.  
"Now for a name incase anyone asked......" Emerald pondered. "Goldwyn."  
"Fine whatever, Can we go now?" I gave her my best evil glare.  
"You'll do fine." She said and lead me out the door.  
PART 29  
Emerald and I walked right past Kunzite and he barely gave me a second glance. The  
palace was very dark with black marble floors, walls and ceilings. Every now and then a crystal  
or a blood red, silk cloth would add color to the walls. Someone stopped us a few doors ahead.  
He looked a lot like me only with dark blue hair and a dark moon symbol on his forehead. He  
wore white slacks and a dark blue jacket.  
"Emerald who is this?" He asked.  
"Relax Sapphire, this is Goldwyn. I just recruited him to help with the take over."  
"Did Diamond approve of it?"  
"Would I ever deceive my prince Sapphire? Get a clue." Emerald laughed and pulled me  
past Sapphire. "Don't worry about him. He's just Diamond's over protective brother." I knew  
Sapphire was following us so I kept quiet.  
  
We finally stopped outside of a large set of doors. I could hear Beryl inside talking.  
"Diamond! You haven't held up your end of the bargain. I have gotten you your Princess,  
but where's my heart's desire?"  
"Queen Beryl, Endymion's not as easy to catch as we would have liked. He got away  
before we could place a spell on him." Diamond lied.  
So Beryl's after me for herself. That's a scary thought. I cringed slightly. I wonder if  
Emerald knew this. Could she simply be setting me up? I'd be walking strait into the trap, but I  
have to risk it for Serena's sake.  
"She's not with him. This way." Emerald lead me up another flight of stairs and to the  
last door in the corridor.   
"She's in there. You're on you're own Princey." With that she turned and left quickly.  
  
I entered the room and saw her sitting in front of a mirror just looking at herself. My  
breath caught when I saw her. Even in this evil state she was still stunning. I moved closer to her  
and she turned at the sound of my foot steps. I smiled but she looked at me uncertainly.  
"Who are you?" her now iced voice asked me.  
"Serena what have they done to you?" I continued to walk closer.  
"Answer me!" she demanded, "Who let you in here?"  
"No one, I came in on my own. Serena please listen to me......"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I love you. We belong together Serena. Please remember what we have."  
"We? There is no we? I don't even know who you are?" the cold words stung my heart.  
Tears came to my eyes and I could see the gold wash away from my reflection in the mirror. I  
took off the fake facial hair looked her in the eyes.  
"Serena tell me....... tell me you know this face."  
She gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. I smiled hoping this was good but the  
next thing I know she screaming for Diamond to come and save her from me! I was trying to  
save here from him! Taking another chance I grabbed he but the waist and pulled her towards  
me. I bent my head down and kissed her with all the passion I had for her. We were surrounded  
by a white light as the door opened and Diamond, Sapphire, and Kunzite rushed in. I saw them  
but simply kissed my love harder. I was thrilled when I felt her respond. The light grew  
brightened and everything around us was blocked from view. When it faded we were back in our  
home, still in each other arms. Serena was back in her normal princess garb and had her arms  
tied around my neck.  
"Thank you for saving me, my prince." She kissed me and I returned the favor. I pulled  
away when she started to giggle while playing with my ear.  
"What's so funny?"  
"When did you do this?" She asked and pulled slightly on the gold hoop.  
"Um, all part of fitting in to save you." I said with a silly grin on my face.  
"It's cute, but how are you gonna explain it to Andrew?"  
"Forget Andrew. Linds is the one who's gonna flip." I laughed and kissed my love again.  
  
It was around midnight when I was finally starting to drift off to sleep. Serena had  
zonked out shortly after I saved her. I had simply laid in bed thinking. Things weren't over yet,  
and now I had to worry about Beryl even more. She was after me for some reason. Why I have  
no clue. (Staria: "hum let's see, why would Beryl want him? Cape Boy's a total stud muffin!  
Who wouldn't want him!?!?!?" Darien: *sweet drop* "Um can we just go back to the story?"  
Staria: "I guess.....") Now the rain fall was slowing putting me to sleep, that is until....  
CRASH!!!!!!!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I could hear Serena's scream loud and  
clear followed by her running into my room, jumping into be with me (Staria: "Cape Boy  
nothing Hentai I have a reputation to keep." Darien *sweet drop and turns red*) and hiding  
under the covers. I looked at the lump next to me.  
"Problem Meatball Head?"  
"I hate thunder!!!" CRASH!!! "AAAAHHH!!!!!"  
"OUCH!! Serena I'd like to be able to feel my legs, thank you."   
"Sorry, I just....." CRASH!!!! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I Pulled her into my  
arms and calmed her down. CRASH!!!   
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" She curled up tighter to me. It went in that cycle for most of  
the night. The only part I really minded was her screaming in my ear every now and then. Lets  
just say neither one of us got too much sleep. That's why I guess I slept until noon, and she did  
the same.  
Part 30  
  
I woke up to the phone ringing around noon. Serena was asleep next to me looked too  
cute to wake up. I reached over her to get the phone.  
"Hello." I said.  
"DARIEN ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!!" Linds screamed in my ear.  
"Nice to talk to you too."  
"Luna just told me you got back. I can't believe you did that! You could have been  
killed!"  
"I'm well aware of that, but I had to save Serena. There was no way I was going to leave  
her there."  
"Well at least you're both safe. Listen we're all going to the arcade, you guys wanna  
come? We wanna know what happened."  
"Sure as soon as Serena wakes up we'll be there."  
"Ok. Later!"  
  
"Serena." I said into her ear. "Time to get up." She stirred a little but that was all. So I  
decided to try the fair tale method and leaned to kissed her. That got a reaction!   
"Mmmmm... Darien."  
"About time you woke up Meatball Head." I said and kisses her again.   
"But I was having a great dream."  
"Oh really now?"  
"Uh huh."  
"About what?"  
"You of coarse, silly!" she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.  
  
About twenty minutes later we finally headed down stairs for some brunch, before  
heading to the arcade. Once we got there how ever all the inners bitched at me for being so  
irrational, but at the same time were grateful to have Serena back. Then Linds walked in the  
door.  
"Hi guys! Did I miss any.... oh my god! Darien what is this?!?!?!?!" She pulled on my ear  
ring.  
"Ouch! Watch it that smarts. It's just an ear ring."  
"Buy why? I mean YOU of all people. I just couldn't see it possible."  
"It was part of my disguise to save Serena. All the guys in the Negaverse have at least  
one pierced ear. I had to, to fit in."  
"Besides," Serena spoke up. "It's cute!" This time I had to fight to keep a slight blush  
down.  
"Hahahahahaha." I heard Andrew laughing as he walked up. "Pimping out now are you  
Darien?"  
"Very funny Andrew." hopefully he hadn't heard the Negaverse talk.  
"So what's with the ear ring?"  
"Um...... I lost a bet."  
  
*Staria: Yeah Cape boy you do that A LOT! We all know that's why you have to wear the ugly  
lavender tux in the future! Darien: (Sweat drop) what are you talking about? Staria: Fine just  
play dumb. I'll get even later!*  
  
Andrew just laughed harder. Well I couldn't very well tell him the truth. Before I had to  
explain more the door opened in three people walked in. It was none other than Diamond,  
Emerald, and Kunzite. They all came right over to our group and glared at me. Emerald looked  
nervous for some reason.  
"Can I help you?" Andrew asked, not know what was going on.  
"Our business is with Endymion and Serenity." Diamond said.  
"Who?"  
"Andrew get everyone out of hear now." I said not taking my eyes away from the trio.  
"But why Darien?"  
"Andy just do it ok." Linds said.  
Still confused Andy usurered everyone but us out. He locked the door after wards and  
looked at us.  
"Andrew you should leave too." Lita said.  
"No way. This is my families arcade. If it gets trashed dad'll be pissed. Besides I'm not  
leaving my friends here with out knowing what's going on."  
Damn it Andrew why can't you just leave! This is going to be hard enough as it is.  
  
"Be quiet." Diamond ordered being fed up with this little game. "Endymion I don't know  
how you and Serenity escaped us but it won't happen again." With that he fired a blast of dark  
energy at us. The inners all dodged and I pushed Serena out of the way. After wards Linds was  
the first to react.   
"You bastard! You'll pay for all you've done. Earth Power Make up!"  
The other girls followed suit.  
"Mars Power Make Up!  
"Venus Power Make Up!"  
"Mercury Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!"  
I transformed as well. Unfortunately Andrew saw it all. We'll have to deal with that later  
though.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled and threw lighting at Emerald. We had all split up to  
attack out enemies. Jupiter, Earth and Mercury were handling Emerald. Venus and Mars were  
tackling the problem with Kunzite while Moon and I had taken on Diamond.  
  
"Earth Blossom Bomb Explode!" Earth threw an orb of glowing pink energy at Emerald.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury followed suit and both attacks hit her head on.  
"Supreme Thunder!" Emerald managed to dodge and threw her own attack at the group.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
"Fire Soul!" Mars attacked with Venus and they managed to hit Kunzite.   
"You won't defeat me that easily Sailor Brats! Take this!" Kunzite attacked them back.  
  
We all regrouped when things started going no where.  
"We need to attack together. This isn't working." Venus said.  
"We need more power." Mars said.  
As if on cue a large mass of gold energy bust through the door and hit Kunzite from  
behind. He screamed in pain as he vanished into dust. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto appeared in  
the door and ran over to the inners and myself.  
"Princess, we're here to lend our strength." Pluto said.  
"Right!" Moon said and the girls all readied them selves.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles...."  
"Venus Crescent Beam...."  
"Earth Blossom Bomb...."  
"Moon Tiara...."  
"Fire...."  
"Supreme..."  
"World..."  
"Deep...."  
"Dead..."  
"BLAST!!!!"  
"SMASH!!!!"  
"EXPLODE!!"  
"MAGIC!!!"  
"SOUL!!!"  
"THUNDER!!!"  
"SHAKING!!!"  
"SUBMERGE!!!"  
"SCREAM!!!"  
  
The combined attacks made a force far too great for emerald and Diamond to dodge.  
They where both instantly killed and turned to dust. The outs left right after wards while the rest  
of us went to make sure Andrew was alright since he hadn't left.  
"Andrew are you alright?" Jupiter asked.  
"You guys are...."  
"Yeah. We are." Earth said.   
"Sorry you had find out this way." I said to my best friend. "But I'm afraid that now  
you're in danger as well, simply because you know."  
"But you guys are...."  
"Yes Andrew we're the Scouts." Venus said. We all untransformed hoping to calm him  
down.  
"You guys have A LOT of explaining to do." Andrew finally said getting a hold of  
himself.  
PART 31  
After a few hours Andrew had gotten the gist of what was going on.  
"Now Andy you HAVE to keep this to yourself." Linds said.  
"No I thought I'd go announce it to the world." he said sarcastically. "Don't worry I'll take  
it to my grave."  
"Linds lay off the guy." I said. "We need to deal with a bigger problem right now."  
"Yeah. Beryl." Rei said.  
"That witch is gonna get it." Lita said making a fist.  
"But we need a rational plan." Ami said pulling out her mini computer.  
"Well we can't get any help the way I did." I mumbled.  
"What?" Serena game me a funny look. "What are you talking about?"  
"Well um..... I kinda ran into emerald there and she helped me sneak in. She only did it  
to get you out so she could have Daimond, but now they're both gone so it's in the past."  
"Oh. I was just wondering." Serena said.   
"Can't we just find the entrance to the place and go busting in?" Mina asked, playing  
with a napkin.   
"We have no clue where it is." ami stated.  
"I'm sure Luna and Artemis could locate it for us."  
"What about the outers?" Linds asked. "Should we have them in on this too?"  
"It couldn't hurt. We have no clue how strong Beryl is and we could use the extra  
power." Mina said. "I'll go talk to them now." she ran off after that.  
  
Later that evening we all gathered together at the temple.  
"Are you sure you're all ready for this?" Luna asked.   
"It's going to be tough." Artemis warned.  
"Yeah, yeah we're ready. Let's get going. MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
"Mercury Power! MAKE UP!"  
"Mars Power! MAKE UP!"  
"Jupiter Power! MAKE UP!"  
"Venus Power! MAKE UP!"  
"Earth Power! MAKE UP!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power! MAKE UP!"  
"Neptune Planet Power! MAKE UP!"  
"Pluto Planet Power! MAKE UP!"  
  
As the girls all transformed I took on my Tuxedo Mask form. After that Luna instructed us all  
to take hands in a circle and concentrate on defeating Beryl. I closed my eyes and held Serena's  
hand firmly in one hand and Linds's in the other. As I thought of killing the witch I felt a wind  
pick up and shortly after it got really cold. I opened my eyes and found that we were in a barren  
wasteland of snow.  
"Mercury where are we?" Jupiter asked looking around.  
"Somewhere in the northern latitudes."  
"No shit it's freezing here!" Linds said while hopping around some to warm up.  
"We'd better get a move on." Venus said taking the lead.  
  
About an hour later there was still nothing in sight.  
"Can't we hire a dog sled or something?" Moon asked and I held back a laugh. We had to  
stay focused.  
"Hold on a minute." Mercury said. "I'm getting life readings up ahead.  
"Be on guard." Mars said.  
"Right."  
As we reached the top of the hill we came face to face with five monsters. They weren't  
that bad looking but they were still monsters. They seemed to be a cross between playboy  
bunnies and bugs.   
"Who are you?" Mars demanded.  
"We're called the Doom and Gloom Girls." The first one said. She had blue skin and  
appeared to be the leader. "This is your end Sailor Scouts."   
The outers all stepped forward.  
"Princess, Prince, you and the other scouts go on ahead." Pluto said.  
"We'll deal with this trash." Uranus added.  
"No way. Five verse three is in no way fair." Jupiter said. "I'll stay and help you guys."  
"Me too." Venus said. "Moon get a move on it. You guys need to get Beryl."  
"But..." Moon started.  
"Thanks girls. We'll take care of her." I said. "Come on Sailor Moon."  
  
As the five of us headed closer to Beryl's palace we had no clue how the others were  
doing and I knew we were all worried about them. Moon kept looking back hoping they would  
catch back up with us. But they didn't.  
"What happened to them?" she asked quietly.  
"Sailor Moon you have to be strong." I said not wanting to sound cruel but trying to keep  
her focused for the fight ahead.  
As we moved on there was still no sign of the outers, Jupiter or Venus. Then out of no where  
two of the Doom and Gloom Girls appeared.  
"Say bye bye!" The leader said and raised her hands in the air. As energy shot forth we  
all jumped out of the way.  
"MERCURY BUBBLES! BLAST!!"  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
The attacks killed the evil bitches, but where too close and got Mars and Mercury as  
well. It took a lot of strength to turn away but we had to move on. The fate of the world was in  
our hands. I went to Moon's side a placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"We need to go." I said as gently as I could.  
"Tuxedo Mask! My friends are dead damn it! What can I do?" She was about to cry.  
Earth came up to us, he face emotionless.  
"Sailor Moon this is your destiny. You must fulfill it. Once Beryl is gone we will return  
with your wishes."  
She didn't sound at all like herself. She seemed even more out of it than usual. I watched  
as her eyes rolled up into her head and he fell forward onto the snow.  
"Sailor Earth!" Moon and I gasped. A large ice spear was sticking out of her back and  
fresh blood oozed out around it staining the once white sailor suit.  
"Who..." I started to say but never got a chance to finish. A pink, glowing sphere  
encompassed us. It became hard to breath and I saw Moon pass out and shortly after I did as  
well, fighting the darkness but failing.  
  
When I finally came around I cloud feel the cold marble floor beneath me. My body  
ached all over and I cloud barely move. I wasn't being held down from what I cloud tell, but I  
might have been.  
"Oh... my head....." Moon moaned as she sat up slowly.  
"So you finally woke up." an evil female voice said, sending chills down my spine. "It's  
a pleasure to finally be meeting you. However I'm afraid it shall be our last encounter Sailor  
Moon."  
"You're.... You're Queen Beryl!" Moon said.  
"Yes, and I shall soon rule this world. Good bye Sailor Moon!" Beryl formed a ball of  
energy and was about to hurl it towards Sailor moon when I found the strength to block the way.  
"Tuxedo Mask!!! No!!!" Moon cried as I fell into her arms and we both hit the floor. I  
cloud feel the attack ripping deeper into my back and my energy leaving my body. I knew I  
didn't have much time left.  
"Why did you do that?" Moon cried as my head rested on her lap.  
"I had to Princess. I never want you to get hurt. Don't worry about me, I'll be with you  
always. I'll find some way back to you I promise."  
"How sweet, I'm getting sick." Beryl hissed.  
As my entire body went limp, my eyes closed and I felt myself leaving my body. All I  
was now was my spirit. Sailor Moon was crying full out now over my body that had reverted  
back to my normal form. Beryl was getting ready to kill her and I knew she wouldn't see it  
coming if I didn't help her. Go to her side I whispered in her ear.  
"Serena you have to destroy Beryl, only then can we all return to you. Remember what  
Linds told you." She perked up in time to dodger Beryl's attack. "Good job. Now keep your eyes  
open and don't be afraid. I'm with you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you any more Beryl!" Serena screamed and charged at the evil queen,  
planting a strong kick to side. Beryl however pushed her away quickly after wards. Serena hit the  
floor hard but got back up. She bowed her head and stood still. What was she doing!?!?!?!?!  
Before I could yell at her to keep her eyes open a bright white light blinded me. As it faded the  
souls of the other scouts where beside me and Serena was in her princess form holding the  
crescent moon wand.   
"I will defeat you Beryl, in the name of the moon and for my lost loved ones. You're  
mine bitch!"  
"Oh really now? I'd like to see you try moon brat!" As she spoke Beryl gathered energy  
to attack with.  
"Moon Cosmic Power!!!" As the two attacks clashed we could all tell Serena was  
struggling.  
"No I can't fail." She said. "I have to win so I can save everyone. You all mean too much  
to me. I need all of you. You are what makes me who I am!" Beryl was starting to gain the upper  
hand.  
"We've got to help her." I said and all of the scouts agreed. "Hopefully we still can."  
I took my place behind Serena and placed my hands over hers, on the wand. Mars stood  
on our left and earth on our right. After Mars stood Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Beside Earth  
stood Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. Together we all focused our energy to the crystal.  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Earth Power!"  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power! Unite!"  
  
"What??? What's going on? How can she be so strong? Noooooooo!!!" Beryl screamed  
as she faded to dust. Everything went dark as well, but I could hear a faint whispering.  
"Please give all of us a second chance......."  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
I groaned as I rolled over and turned off my alarm. I was stiff and my back was killing  
me. As I sat up I realized I was alive again. I had to look in the mirror and give myself a good  
look over. There was no permeant damage just a few scratches. It had worked. Destroying Beryl  
had brought us back. I went down the hall and found Serena sleeping peacefully in her bed. I  
really wanted to let her sleep, but she had school too.  
I sat down on the edge of her bed and kissed her gently. "Wake up princess." I said.  
"Mmm.... Darien??" She said slightly confused as she opened her eyes. "Darien!!" Next  
think I knew she was giving me a death grip hug and crying. "You're alright!"  
"Yes, we're alive, and the others should be as well." I hugged her as well and kissed the  
top of her head. "But we both have class in less than an hour. Get ready and I'll drive you to  
class."  
  
Later that day I found Serena at the arcade after class, with Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina. I  
joined them and shortly after Linds showed up, energetic as ever.  
"Hi guys!" she called. "Great work team!"  
"Yeah!" the girls all said and clinked their milk shake glasses.  
"Anyone seen Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna?" I asked.  
"Um... no. I haven't." Linds said.  
"Me either."  
"Ditto."  
"No clue."  
"Not a sign."  
"Nope."  
"That's because we've been deciding what to do." Haruka said coming through the door,  
with Michiru and Setsuna in tow.  
"About what?" Ami asked.  
"We should talk about it else where." Michiru said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later we were all at the temple, in a secluded area.  
"So what's up?" Mina asked getting impatient.  
"This was all a test of Serena and Darien's love to see of the were ready to fulfill their  
new roles." Haruka said.  
"New roles?" I questioned.  
"In the near future Endymion you and Serenity will rule this world and keep peace here."  
Setsuna said. "How ever it is not time yet. Enjoy your lives as they are. I must return to my post  
at the gates of time."  
"And we must take care of some business in the United States." Michiru said.  
"When we all return it will be time to start the announcements and the begging of Crystal  
Tokyo, the future leading city of this world. Until then I wish you all well." Setsuna said and the  
three outers took off after saying good bye.  
"Take care!" Serena called as they walked out of sight. "Hey who's up for a victory party  
at my place?" she said to all of us and smiled.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
